nisekoi: tsugumi
by 1701199414122014
Summary: Cuando tsugumi a la fiesta de cumpleaños de raku, paula se canso de ver que tsugumi no pelea por el hombre que ama y decide agregar todo de manera que tsugumi termine embarazada y con el amor de raku, pero cuando todo va según el plan, sin que paula se de cuenta algo sale muy mal, y todo su plan tenga un resultado inesperado. se llama tsugumi porque ella es el personaje principal.
1. tsugumi

Tsugumi

El sol salía por el horizonte lanzando sus rayos a través de una ventana, pegando directamente a la cabeza de una dormida tsugumi, la cual despertó, pero no se movió, ni abrió los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía demasiado bien, se sentía como si un inmenso placer que nunca antes había sentido estuviera por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que visualizo que estaba en el cuarto de raku, arriba de una persona, al voltear hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que era Ichijo raku la persona de la cual estaba arriba, en ese mismo momento sintió un enorme escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciéndola ver hacia abajo donde dándose cuenta que ella y raku estaban totalmente desnudos, este hecho la hizo sentir más vergüenza de la que sintió en toda su vida, al sentir a raku moviéndose volvió a voltear hacia arriba, solo para ver a raku abriendo sus ojos, los dos se quedaron inmóviles por un segundo analizando lo que pasaba, para después querer separarse lo muy rápido, pero al instante de intentar separase los dos sintieron un enorme placer lo que hiso a tsugumi gemir muy fuerte y a raku venirse al instante, los dos voltearon rápidamente al lugar de donde venía el placer y vieron para sorpresa y espanto sus dos partes íntimas unidas. Después de esto ellos totalmente extasiados por el placer se recostaron otra vez como como estaban al principio, por mientras en ese mismo momento en el interior de tsugumi millones de espermatozoides de raku se dirigía rápidamente a uno de los ovulo de tsugumi, rápidamente un espermatozoide penetró el ovulo; fertilizándolo, en ese mismo momento el ovulo empezó a dividirse en dos. .

Unos momentos después de espaldas uno contra otro tsugumi y raku se estaban vistiendo lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido, sin importarle a ninguno de los dos la presencia del otro. Al terminar de vestirse raku con su ropa que usaba normalmente en su casa y tsugumi con un vestido azul que le había obligado chigote lucir ayer, siguieron por un tiempo de espaldas sin hablar y sin moverse.

Raku con temor: "tsu.. tsu.. tsu… tsugumi recuerdas como terminamos en esta situación, porque yo no recuerdo nada después de la tarde de ayer"

Tsugumi también con temor: "n.. n.. no, yo tampoco recuerdo cómo llegamos a esta situación, unas de las ultimas cosas que me acuerdo es que estábamos comiendo junto a mylady en tu fiesta de cumpleaños"

Raku: "si, yo también me acuerdo de eso, después empecé a bailar con mi cariñito por algún tiempo termine todo cansado, pero luego de eso mi memoria está totalmente en blanco, solo recuerdo la figura de alguien tomando mi mano y llevándome a algún lugar."

Pensamiento de tsugumi: "dios mío, fui esa yo o no, ¡maldición porque no recuerdo nada!"

Tsugumi con vergüenza: "si recuerdo que después del baile yo y mylady fuimos al baño para que mylady pudiera agregarse un poco el cabello ya que se despeino al bailar estuvimos ahí por 30 minutos no me acuerdo porque tardamos tanto, después volvimos y vimos que marika se aprovechó de que mylady y yo no estábamos, para bailar con Tigo. En eso fuimos directo a ella para detenerla, eso es lo último que recuerdo."

Raku: "ya me acuerdo, por alguna extraña razón, me sentí tan bien que invite a bailar a mi cariñito la cual no quería al principio pero al insistir demasiado ella acepto, pero después de un tiempo ella se fue con Tigo por algún motivo que no entendí hasta ahora, en eso una chica se acercó y baile con ella, después alguien alguien más se acercó para bailar y no recuerdo nada después de eso."

Tsugumi enojada: "marika, ella debe ser la culpable, debió de ponerle algo a tu comida o en tu bebida para poder hacerte algo por mientras que estaban indefenso, y por algún motivo yo termine de involucrada en medio de todo, probablemente intentando detenerla."

Raku con duda: "Eso no tiene sentido, marika estuvo legos de nosotros cuando comíamos, además que ella llego cuando la comida estaba siendo revida. Si agregamos que si ella hubiera hecho eso solo le hubiera puesto a mi plato o mi bebida, dándole a ustedes algo más para que salieran de su camino y hasta donde yo sé tú no comiste de mi comida o bebiste de mi bebida, además la droga empezó hacer efecto en el baile, ya que fue cuando empecé a perder la memoria, lo cual dice que debieron de dárnosla antes del baile."

Tsugumi: "creo que tienes razón, entonces quien lo hiso."

Raku: "Que tal si fue unos de las drogas de Claude, ya hemos pasado experiencias malas por su culpa."

Tsugumi con duda: "no, si él hubiera planeado algo me hubiera dicho, además que si le pusiera algo a tu comida seria veneno."

Raku: "En eso tienes razón, bueno luego investigaremos que paso aquí, por ahora hay que salir sin que nadie sede cuenta de lo que paso."

Abriendo lenta mente raku se fijaba que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, al ver que no estaba nadie en el pasillo los dos salieron agachados para no hacer ruido antes que alguien apareciera, se pararon para irse caminando normalmente pero antes que se pudieran retirarse la puerta de yui se abrió rápidamente saliendo muy adormilada chigote con una piyama de yui, al ver a chigote viéndolos, raku y tsugumi sintieron como si todo hubiera acabado para ellos en ese mismo instante morirían.

Chigote adormilada: "buenos días chicos ¿Cómo amanecieron?"

Raku y tsugumi totalmente asustados: "buenos días mi cariñito/mylady."

Chigote aun adormilada: "¿Qué tienen los dos?, paso algo malo."

Raku y tsugumi: "nada, nada, porque lo dices."

Chigote sorprendida: "ok como digan, como sea, tsugumi si vas a hacer guardia toda la noche por lo menos dímelo, ayer sino me lo dice paula que estabas haciendo ayer, me hubiera ido a la casa sin ti."

Tsugumi pensando: "así que hice guardia anoche"

Tsugumi sorprendida: "haa… si mylady, descuide fue mi error, la próxima vez le avisare antes de hacer mi guardia, perdón si cause algún problemas con su padre o con Claude"

Chigote: "no te preocupes como sea yo y tú, ya habíamos pedido permiso para quedarnos en una piyama da con kosaki, haru, fluu, ruri, paula y yui, no te acuerdas, si estaba alado mío cuando marque a la casa, como sea me alegra que te hayas quedado haciendo guardia anoche, detuve a marika muchas veces intentando irse al cuarto de mi cariñito, con Tigo haciendo guardia aquí estoy segura que nadie entro a su cama anoche."

Tsugumi sintiendo rencor con ella misma: "usted sabe que siempre estaré para ayudándola y sirviéndole mylady."

Chigote: "Es mejor que me cambie para irnos a casa, ven al cuarto de yui a que me ayudes a cambiarme."

Chigote camino un poco y Tomo la mano de tsugumi llevándola al cuarto, en el momento que tsugumi empezó a caminar erguida, sintió el semen de raku aun en medio de sus entrañas moviéndose a cada paso que daba, pero antes de que chigote entrara al cuarto de yui se detuvo en seco.

Chigote enojada: "raku."

Raku asustado: "si cariñito"

Chigote aun enojada y sonrojada: "Dile a tus yakuzas que cuando hagan esas cosas tan desagradables por la noches, mínimo que lo hagan en silencio, anoche todas las chicas estuvimos muy nerviosas porque la chica estuvo con ellos estaba gritando como loca casi toda la noche."

Tsugumi en su mente: "no me digan que esa que gritaba fui yo, dios mío espero que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que fui yo, las que hizo esos ruidos"

Raku asustado: "claro cariñito, esta tarde celos diré"

Raku al mirar como las dos chicas entraban al cuarto de yui solo pudo pensar que los yakuzas nunca habían traído a ninguna mujer desde que su papa se lo prohibió cuando se casó con su mama, ya que a ella le molestaba mucho que las trajeran.

Media hora más tarde raku es encontraba desañudando un plato de serial, normalmente raku cocinaba algo para comer pero por lo paso con tsugumi solo pudo hacer un simple plato de serial, aun intentando saber que había pasado anoche, en ese instante dos limusinas llagaron enfrente de la casa de raku. En ese mismo momento yui con su ropa de siempre y con un plato de serial igual al de raku llego a la mesa y puso su plato, solo para ir a la entrada de un pasillo.

Yui: "chicas las limusinas llagaron ya, es mejor que se apuren."

En ese momento chigote, tsugumi con una cara de molestia (raku pensó que era por lo de la mañana), kosaki, haru, fluu y marika salieron arregladas con los vestidos que traían ayer y corriendo, las cuales solo se detuvieron un momento para decir unas palabras.

Chigote: "adiós cariñito, yo y tsugumi tenemos que irnos antes que Claude quiera venir a matarte, por cierto si ves a paula dile que nos fuimos sin ella."

Kosaki: "adiós raku, nos quedaríamos pero para recibir el permiso para quedarnos haru y yo prometimos ayudar en la tienda todo el día"

Haru y fluu: "adiós sempai, y que te pases bien el domingo."

Ruri: "adiós"

Marika dramatizando: "lo ciento, raku-sama pero tengo que ir a un examen médico rutinario, sino usted sabe que me paria todo el día con usted."

A oír esto último la cara de tsugumi pasa de verse molesta a verse furiosa en un segundo, tomando a marika y llevándola a donde estaban las limusinas, raku que termino de desayunar siguió junto a yui a las chicas, todas las chicas menos marika (que se iba en su propia limusina) se iban a ir en la limusina de chigote, al subirse las chicas seguían hablando de la fiesta de anoche, rápidamente las limusinas se fueron.

YUI: "es mejor que me vaya a desayunar, y tú debes de empezar a estudiar ya se aproximan los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad."

Raku: "pero aún faltan 6 meses, pero creo que lo mejor es que empiece a estudiar desde ahora."

Raku pensó que distraer su mente con cualquier cosa sería la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en lo que paso con tsugumi, sino se iba a volver loco intentando recordar lo que paso.

En ese mismo momento en la limusina de chigote, las chicas hablaban de cómo raku había bailado con todas las chicas, como shuu había sido nocleado por Ruri hasta tal punto que tuvo que ir al hospital, al intentar conquistar a una chica, y la pelea de chigote con marika por bailar con raku, toda esa información era muy interesante para tsugumi que no se acuordaba de nada de lo que paso ayer en la noche, pero nada que dijeron era útil para intentar saber cómo termino así con raku. Aunque quería preguntar que hiso anoche, temía que si lo decía levantaría sospechas de lo que hiso anoche, además que no quería tentar su surte ya que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso, ni siquiera reconocieron su voz cuando gritaba por la noche. Un rato más tarde las chicas pasaron hablar de lo que harían hoy, en ese momento la limusina se detuvo enfrente del apartamento de tsugumi, el cual era el más cerca a la casa de raku, ya que Claude lo escogió para que pudiera espiar a raku con facilidad. Tsugumi Se bajó lentamente de la limusina.

Chigote alegre: "adiós tsugumi, te veo más de rato en mi casa"

Tsugumi algo avergonzada por tener que ir a la casa de chigote aun después de lo que hizo: "adiós a todas, y la veo más de rato mylady."

Todas las chicas: "adiós".

Después de despedirse de chigote y las demás chicas la limusina se marcho rápidamente, entonces tsugumi entra a su casa muy decaída por lo que hizo, al entrar rápidamente se dirigió directamente al baño, bajándose el pantalón y después la pantys tsugumi se sentó rápidamente en el retrete, al instante de sentarse tsugumi orino, lo cual al estar en el baño de la casa de raku no pudo hacer por la presencia de todas las chicas, especialmente por la presencia de su lady, después de orinar volteo a retrete, además de su orina ella vio que un líquido blanco y pegajoso salía de ella, de inmediato supo que se trataba del semen que raku eyaculo dentro anoche o tal vez el de esta mañana, eso era una prueba de la traición a su lady, al terminar tsugumi agarro en repetidas ocasiones pedazos de papel de rollo, limpiándose la entre pierna, intentando limpiarse lo mejor que pudo pero al sentir la sensación del semen aun en su cuerpo, decidió mejor ducharse, pero aunque tomo 3 duchas un se sentía aun sucia, entonces tuvo que hacer lo que no quería ser, meter sus dedos entre sus entre piernas para sacar todo el semen de adentro, lo que le disgustaba solo en pensar que debería sentir el semen de raku entre sus dedos, al final de todo tsugumi salió de la ducha totalmente desnuda, solo con una toalla la cual usaba para intentar secarse el pelo se dirigía a su cuarto para agarrar su ropa para irse a la casa de su lady a trabajar como todos los días, cuando entro a su cuarto vio a paula acostada de un lado y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Tsugumi: "aunque aquí estabas, mylady y yo estuvimos buscándote en la casa de Ichijo hace rato."

Paula: "mira el espectacular cuerpo que tienes black tiger, no puedo creer que Ichijo pudiera disfrutarlo anoche, y ahora que me acuerdo, Felicidades por perder tu virginidad."

Tsugumi muy sorprendida: "tú sabes sobre lo que paso anoche."

Paula: "claro después de todo fue mi plan, yo puse la droga de la violación en sus bebidas, le dije a tu señora que arias guardia con migo, y fui yo quien guió a raku a su cuarto donde lo espera…."

Antes de que paula pudiera terminar la oración tsugumi, salto rápidamente a la cama furiosa y le dio una patada en el estómago a paula antes que esta pudiera reaccionar lazándola al otro lado del cuarto, golpeando la pared.

Tsugumi rabiosa: "tu, como pudisteis hacer que raku me violara, como pudisteis hacer que traicionara a mylady de esa forma, no me sorprendería si no me perdonara nunca."

Paula con dolor: "en primera hice eso porque tú con tu forma de ser nunca hubieras luchado por el hombre que amas solo se lo hubieras dejado a tu lady sin importar si tu sufres viendo a tu amor con tu lady, ahora yo te di una ventaja no solo frente a tu lady, sino frente a todas las demás competidoras y con suerte esa ventaja ara tuyo a Ichijo, segundo no te tienes que preocuparte esa droga tiene un efecto anticonceptivo tan fuerte que incluso dejaras de ovular este mes, así que tu lady nunca se dará cuenta sino eres tan tonta para decírselo."

Obviamente mintiendo en lo de que la droga era anticonceptiva, mejor dicho le agrego una sustancia que aria ovular a cualquier mujer al instante, también la propia paula abría calculado los días de ovulación de tsugumi que empezaban después del sábado, día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de raku. Todo esto solo para asegurarle a su amiga no solo una promesa boba con una estúpida llave como las demás chicas, sino algo que terminaría convirtiéndola en la esposa de Ichijo raku, ya que paula sabia que por la forma de ser de raku el nunca abandonaría a su hijo, ni a la madre de su hijo.

Paula en un tono burlón: "además, si lo ponemos en perspectiva parecía que tú lo estabas violando, con tus manos sujetándolo contra el suelo, y tus caderas moviéndose como locas, eso sin agregar tus gritos de placer."

En ese instante tsugumi sin decir ninguna palabra bajo de la cama tomo ropa del ropero, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del apartamento aun con el pelo mojado, pensó en correr a paula de su apartamento pero el miedo de que le digiera a su lady lo que paso la noche de ayer, hizo que mejor se quedara cayada, camino muy lentamente a la casa de su lady, con miedo de entrar espero unos minutos frente a puerta principal, en eso sin que ella se diera cuenta se acercó Claude.

Claude: "buenos días tsugumi"

Tsugumi sorprendida: "buenos días señor"

Claude: "me entere de lo que hiciste anoche"

Tsugumi aterrada: "enserio"

Claude: "si, como buen hombre te quedaste vigilando que nada malo le pasara a la señorita por mientras que estaban a dormir en la casa del maldito Ichijo, sin ti tal vez él hubiera abusado de ella y las demás chica"

Pensamientos de tsugumi: "que alivio que no sabe la verdad, un momento aun piensa que soy un chico, como puede ser posible, bueno con lo que sucedió hoy creo que es hora de decírselo".

Tsugumi: "puedo hablar con usted a solas mas de rato, es que quiero discutir algo muy importante con usted"

Claude: "está bien pero será después de una reunión que tengo con los hombres dentro de unos momentos"

Después de esto, los dos caminaron hacia la mansión, Claude rápidamente al entrar se dirigió a donde se hallaban todos los miembros de la colmena reunidos, por mientras que tsugumi pensaba que lo mejor era alegarse lo más que pudiera de su lady hasta que su mente se calmara, por lo menos una semana. Pero en eso sonó su teléfono era un mensaje de su lady diciéndole que quería que fuera a su cuarto de inmediato, un momento después muy deprimida llego al cuarto de chigote y se sentó en la cama en donde su lady estaba que brillaba de alegría.

Chigote: "tsugumi ayer fue uno de mis días más felices de mi vida, el cómo raku me saco a bailar fue….."

Antes de que su lady terminara de hablar tsugumi interrumpió, pensando que lo mejor era decirle la verdad de lo que paso todo, porque no soportaba ver a su lady muy feliz tratándola como una buena amiga, sabiendo la traición que le hizo por culpa de paula.

Tsugumi: "mylady le quiero decir algo muy importante"

Chigote: "¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?'

Tsugumi: "bueno veras… decidí confesar le que… Decidí confesar le a Claude que soy mujer"

Asustada de la reacción de su lady tsugumi cambio el tema del cual hablaría a uno de menor importancia, diciéndose a sí misma que lo mejor era obedecer a paula y no decir nada de lo que ocurrió con Ichijo.

Chigote alegre: "enserio, ya era hora, no puedo creer que no lo haya descubierto aun"

Tsugumi: "si quiero que usted me de algunos concejos de cómo lo debo de decírselo"

Chigote: "bueno creo que mejor sería empezar por ser muy directa"

Después de unos minutos de plática, chigote y tsugumi se prepararon a ir a comer en el comedor de la casa.

Después de unas horas al fin llegó la hora en que tsugumi al fin le iba a decirle a Claude que era una mujer y no un hombre como el creyó desde la adopto. Eran las diez en punto de la noche, todo el día fue apurado debido a que la madre de chigote estaba muy productiva últimamente y había ordenado muchas cosas para que a la colmena hiciera.

En una limusina en la que iba Claude con tsugumi, como normalmente la iba a dejar a tsugumi a su apartamento esto no era nada nuevo para ella.

Claude: "bueno lo siento mucho por traerte muy tarde a tu apartamento, pero la señora a estado ocupada últimamente y nos ha ordenado muchas cosas por hacer, bueno tu sabes cómo es todo esto verdad, como sea que querías hablar con migo en la mañana."

Tsugumi: "bueno para voy a ser la más directo que pueda, ya que veo que las indirectas no las has entendido por más de 10 años."

Claude: "de que estas hablando, que no he entendido por más de 10 años."

Tsugumi: "no soy hombre, en realidad soy mujer"

Claude sorprendido: "que…. Imposible…. Como puede ser… la señorita lo sabe… alguien del grupo lo sabe."

El conductor en tono de burla: "señor todo el mundo lo sabe desde hace años, especialmente la señorita, mejor dicho ella nos pidió que no le digiéranos nada hasta que tsugumi lo hiciera por ella misma o que usted se dé cuenta, aunque personalmente pensé que lo último sería imposible, incluso hicimos apuestas de cuando se daría cuenta."

Claude alarmado: "eso es cierto tsugumi, o por dios me debí de ver como un tonto por años pensando que eras hombre, incluso te puse un nombre de hombre, perdóname tsugumi, dios mío que idiota soy."

Aunque tsugumi perdono de inmediato a Claude, este no dejo de pedir disculpas y suplicando por todo el viaje, honestamente ella pensó que nadie se olvidaría que por 10 años la confundió con un hombre y menos se lo dejaran de restregárselo en su cara, las disculpas de Claude duraron hasta que dejaron a tsugumi en su departamento, donde ella debería de dormir bien para estar listos para mañana ,lunes, el día en que tendría que hablar de los sucedido a Ichijo, explicarle todo lo que sucedido con Paula y amenazarlo de muerte para que no hable de esto con nadie mas.

Tsugumi entro a su apartamento y se recargo en su cama, ella estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente por todo lo que paso hoy, primero perder su virginidad con el novio de su lady (era como una de sus fantasías), segundo sentir una extraña felicidad todo el día sin poder decir porque la sentía, tercero el decirle a Claude que era mujer después de tanto tiempo, pero nada de eso fue tan difícil como cada vez que tenia ver a su lady a su cara, y fingir que nada había pasado.

Ella no podría creerlo le hizo algo horrible a su lady, no solo tuvo relaciones sexuales con el hombre que ella amaba, sino que tuvo el descaro de hablar con ella actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mente de tsugumi: "creo que es mejor no decir nada y evitar a toda costa que Ichijo raku o paula hablen con alguien sobre lo que paso, como dijo paula si mylady, ni nadie se entera de lo que paso, será como si no paso nada. Entre más tiempo pase menos probable será que mylady se entere."

Después de esto tsugumi se quedo total mente dormida.


	2. planes

Tsugumi, parte 2

Después de que tsugumi terminara durmiéndose por el cansancio de un día tan complicado que tuvo, una personas entro lentamente a su cuarto por la ventana, se trataba de paula que sin hacer el mínimo sonido se acercó lentamente a la dormida tsugumi, cuando la vio aun vestida con su ropa cotidiana, rápidamente fue a su armario para tomar sus piyamas, para empezar a desvestir-la y ponerle la piyama con mucho cuidado sin que ella se despertara, la acomodo lentamente en la cama y la cobijo con la cobija.

Paula con amabilidad: "lo siento black tiger por tener que actuar de esta forma, pero no permitiré que pierdas a tu amor sin pelear por una causa tan estúpida como que es el novio de chigote o porque según tú no eres muy femenina, sé que el idiota de Claude te quito mucha de tu feminidad con su estúpido entrenamiento. Pero Tú eres aún muy femenina y una de las personas que más me importan en este mundo y verte de esa forma tan patética es muy molesto para mí que siempre te he admirado, sé que he hecho algo horrible, y no espero que algún día me perdones por lo que hice, pero te aseguro que me asegurare que Ichijo te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo."

Después de decir esto paula levanto su mano para mover la cobija y subir parte de la piyama de tsugumi para tocarle con su mano el abdomen de tsugumi con mucho cuidado.

Paula con amabilidad: "y tu pequeño amiguito o amiguita, no te preocupes que aunque tu madre no sepa de ti hasta después de un tiempo, tu tía paula se asegurara que estés bien en la pansa de tu mami, hasta el tiempo que tu mama sepa de ti de forma natural, y además tu tía paula también se encargara que tu mama cuide de ti con mucho amor alado de tu papa, el cual no me cabe la menor duda que también te amara cuando sepa de ti, así que lo único de lo que te tienes que preocuparte por ahora es de crecer sano y fuerte como tu mama, estoy segura que serás un niño muy bueno cuando nazcas."

Después de decir esto paula cero la piyama de tsugumi y cubrió bien otra vez a tsugumi, después se puso su piyama y se fue a dormir, poniendo la alarma de su celular muy temprano mañana sería un día ocupado para ella, pero antes de dormirse se quejó por el dolor que aun sentía por la patada que le dio tsugumi temprano.

* * *

><p>Varias horas antes<p>

Raku había terminado de estudiar por lo que quedaba del día, yui, el señor Ichijo y los demás yakuzas se había ido hace una hora a resolver unos asuntos importantes al sobre un nuevo edificio que iban a usar de ahora en adelante los yakuzas como su nuevo cuartel general (al parecer el padre de raku no quería arriesgar su casa, en donde había muchas memorias de su esposa e hijo que podría ser destruidas, si algún día se inicia la guerra con los hombres de la colmena), después de pensarlo unos minutos raku se disponía a ir al hospital a visitar a su amigo shuu que fue golpeado salvaje-mente por Ruri (raku lo supo por yui que le había ayudado a estudiar después de desayunar).

Raku salió de su casa cerrando la puerta y de inmediato fue golpeado por paula, que por alguna razón tenía una cara de dolor, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte.

Paula fingiendo estar enojada: "maldito Ichijo, ¿Cómo pudisteis satisfacer tus necesidades sucias con black tiger? ¿Con que la amenazaste?

Raku sorprendido: "como es que…. ¿Tsugumi te dijo lo que ocurrió?

Paula: "claro que no, cuando estaba haciendo mi guardia escuche un gemido muy fuerte, y seguí pensando que era algo malo, pero al abrir la puerta vi a ustedes dos haciendo esas cosas."

Raku: "claro que nunca amenazaría a nadie para hacer algo como eso, es que alguien puso algo en nuestras comidas."

Paula: "así que drogasteis a black triger, ya me suponía que tsugumi se comportaba raro en la fiesta, que bueno que decidí grabar la fiesta por si acaso, incluso grabe por accidente esas cosas sucias (otra mentira de paula), cuando le muestre a chigote el vídeo y le diga lo que sucedió, ella te matara.

Raku: "te equivocas no fui yo nunca aria cosas, y por favor no le muestres ese vídeo a mi cariñito, are todo lo que tú quieras."

Paula: "cualquier cosa he, bueno acepto tu oferta, lo que quiero es que te hagas responsable de ser quien le quito su virginidad a black tiger, y por lo menos tengas una cita con ella, ahora que lo pienso mejor ten una cita con ella cada sábado por las siguientes 8 semanas o más."

Raku: "que una cita cada sábado por más de 8 semanas, ¿Por qué me pides eso?"

Paula: "porque black tiger ni siquiera ha tenido un novio o una cita de verdad, y por tu culpa perdió una de la cosas más importantes de una mujer de nuestra edad, y por cierto no debes decirle que yo te dije, dile que es una forma de disculpa."

Raku: "lo entiendo, pero creo que ella no lo aceptara nunca sería inaceptable para ella, seria como traicionar a mi cariñito."

Paula: "es mejor que halles la forma de que ella acepte sino le mostrare el vídeo a chigote, llévala al cine a donde siempre vas con chigote, ahí estaré esperando, para che-car que estén en una cita, claro que nunca me verán" " bueno adiós tengo que ir a un lugar."

En ese momento paula se fue corriendo (directo al hospital en donde le pusieron una crema para el dolor y una ventas), raku después de estar unos minutos parado, empezó a caminar para ver a shuu por mientras que pensaba que decirle a tsugumi para que aceptara la cita.

* * *

><p>Lunes<p>

Tsugumi se despertó muy cansada del día de ayer, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en piyama pero no le dio importancia al pensar que solo se trataba que por lo cansada que estaba ayer lo hizo casi dormida, después pensó que todo lo que paso el fin de semana, y que todo fue culpa de ella misma por contarle a paula lo de las llaves y la promesa que hizo Ichijo con su lady, kosaki, marika y yui, ella sabía que no debía de contarle nada de eso, después de un momento refeccionando se levantó y se vistió rápidamente, con la ropa de hombre que siempre vestía, al caminar hacia la cocina olio un delicioso olor, fue cuando vio a paula cocinando.

Tsugumi: "que haces, intentando drogarme otra vez"

Paula: "claro que no solo es mi manera de disculparme por lo del sábado, mejor dicho desde ahora en adelante cocinare el desayuno de las dos como forma de disculpa por lo que hice."

Tsugumi: "cuál es tu verdadera intención paula."

Paula: "ya te lo dije solo quiero disculparme."

Mente de paula: "y quiero asegurarme por mi misma de ponerle a tu comida y a tu bebida el ácido bórico, y todas las vitaminas que necesita el niño que crece en tu pansa, va a necesitar muchas vitaminas para crecer fuerte y sano después de todo, claro disfrazando todo el sabor de estas para que pase por comida normal, sin que tú notes algo raro en la comida."

Después de unos minutos y ver que paula comer la misma comida (claro que paula cocino su comida aparte sin que tsugumi se diera cuenta), tsugumi comió al fin, después salió corriendo junto a paula a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, cuando llegaron a la escuela ella y raku ni se hablaron, nadie se dio cuenta de esto excepto ellos dos y paula, al parecer todos estaban atentos de los yesos que shuu traía por culpa de Ruri, al terminar la primera clase raku aprovecho la oportunidad para pasarle una nota a tsugumi que decía:

"tsugumi necesito hablar con Tigo de algo importante, así que por favor ven con migo a la azotea a la hora de la comida."

Después de unas horas sonó el timbre ya tsugumi se fue a comer con las demás chicas, por mientras que raku se fue directo a la azotea, raku después de unos minutos pensó que tsugumi no iría, pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse tsugumi llego.

Tsugumi pensando que hablarían del sábado en la noche: "es mejor que me digas rápido lo que me tienes que decir, le dije a mylady que iba la baño."

Raku: "bueno será lo más rápido que pueda, aunque paula me dijo que no te digiera, te lo diré. Ayer paula me intercepto cuando salía de mi casa el domingo, me dijo que tenía un vídeo de ambos del sábado en la noche y se lo mostrara a mi cariñito. La única manera de que ella no haga eso es que tomara responsabilidad y que te invite a una cita cada sábado por 8 semanas o más, y ademas paula estará vigilando por si tenemos la cita cada sábado."

Tsugumi se queda congelada por un momento por la impresión, de lo que dijo raku, paula lo hizo de las suyas otra vez.

Pensamiento de tsugumi: "paula otra vez pero me hizo el desayunó en forma de disculpas por lo que hizo, y ahora hace esto, un momento si le digo la verdad a raku pensara que yo hice todo esto para salir con él, y además que es eso de un vídeo de los raku y yo teniendo sexo el sábado en la noche, ahora la única forma de que mylady no lo vea es tener una cita con raku el sábado, no puede ser otra traición a mylady y otra parecida a mis fantasías, ¡maldita paula!

Tsugumi temblorosa: "esta…. Está bien, te ayudare y voy a tener una cita con Tigo el sábado, solo porque si mylady ve ese vídeo no seré capas de estar cerca de mylady otra vez, solo dime en donde y cuando será."

Raku: "estaba pensando en empezar a los 2 de la tarde reuniéndonos en la entrada este, pasear en el parque en donde común mente tengo las citas con mi cariñito, comer algo y después ir al cine que está cerca para ver una película."

Tsugumi incluso más apenada: "está bien, estaré esperándote ahí el sábado, raku."

Raku: "entonces se lo diré de inmediato a paula."

Pensamientos de tsugumi: "ir al mismo parque y al mismo cine, igual que mylady en sus citas con raku, y ¿qué me poner para la cita con raku?, acabo de decirle a Ichijo por su nombre, que rayos me pasa, y si mylady se entera de esto no solo mataría a raku sino a mí también de la manera cruel imaginable posible.

Después de hablar de esto tsugumi y raku bajaron rápidamente antes de que alguien sepa que se reunieron, no querían le ventar ni la mínima sospechas hacia ellos de ninguna manera.

Pero después de que se fueron de la azotea, paula salió de su escondite atrás de unas tuberías de agua.

Pensamiento de paula: "justo como en mi plan, Ichijo no soportó y le dijo a tsugumi la mentira que le conté del vídeo, haciendo de que ella no le digiera la verdad de lo que paso y por la presión ella acepto la oferta de la cita, sí que soy una genio."

En ese momento paula salto del edificio, con una patada a un árbol entro a un salón de dos pisos más abajo donde rápidamente corrió directo a las escaleras donde espero a tsugumi que iba bajando las escaleras, a ver a paula tsugumi la sujeto de los hombros y la arrastro hacia un salón rápidamente, todo seguía aun el plan de paula.

Tsugumi enojada y apenada en la parte de raku: "tu, tu, cómo pudiste hacerme acordar una ci… cita con raku, especialmente cuando te disculpaste por lo del sábado y sobre el vídeo te ordenó que lo borres de inmediato, me has escuchado bien paula de inmediato."

Después de escuchar esto paula se zafa de tsugumi y salta para apartarse.

Paula: "no lo creo, te dije que cocinaría para disculpe por lo que hice el sábado (en la mente de paula: dejarte embarazada con hijo o hija de raku), pero no dije que dejaría de intentar en insistir en que tú y raku deberían de terminaran juntos como lo deseas tú, y sobre el vídeo, lo siento mucho pero lo usare como arma para obligarte a estar más cerca de raku y si no vas a las citas que te aclaro que no aceptare que sean en otro días, si me entero de que cambiaron el día o incluso hora de la cita después de acordarla are que tu lady vea el vídeo." Con otro salto se puso en el marco de la ventana "si me disculpas ya mero empieza mi clase así que me voy"

En ese momento antes de que tsugumi pudiera detenerla paula salto por la ventana, luego de un árbol a otro, llegando a las casas siguió saltando parecía que se dirigía a alguna parte, en lugar de a su salón.

Pensamiento de Tsugumi: "diablos, tengo que seguirle el juego a paula hasta encontrar el vídeo y destruido, o podría seguir a paula, detenerla y hacerla hablar de donde está, no me importaría saltar me la comida si con eso evito que mylady vea ese vídeo… oh…. Dios mío… mylady…. ya mero se terminaba la hora de la comida y mylady aún me espera en el comedor."

Tsugumi empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el comedor, esquivando a todas las personas y objetos que estaban en su camino hacia la cafetería de la escuela, para llegar a donde estaban las demás chicas comiendo, pero sin importar lo tarde que estaba paso al baño que estaba cerca del comedor antes para limpiase el sudor por correr, cuando por fin llego aun faltaban diez minutos antes del timbre de la campana para que vuelvan a clase.

Tsugumi cansada: "mylady, ya volví, lo siento si me tarde mucho, paula me detuvo hablando por unos minutos en el baño, lo siento mylady nunca volverá a pasar otra vez."

Chigote: "no te preocupes por algo tan insignificante, tienes todo el derecho de platicar tanto como quieras, después de todo eres una chica, pero no debes de desperdiciar la comida, así es que mejor te apuras a comer antes que soné el timbre."

En ese momento tsugumi vio la comida que le había preparado paula en la mañana para que se la llevase a la escuela, al principio pensó en no comérselo por si le había puesto algo raro, pero como traía hambre de tanto correr y como recordó que ya había comido algo de la comida antes de irse, así que no le dio mucha importancia que le hubiera puesto algo empezando a comer, y si le puso algo extraño, ya estaba en su sistema para ese entonces no tenía sentido quedarse con hambre.

Onodera kosaki: "tsugumi nos acompañarías a chigote, Ruri, marika, haru, fluu, y a mí, a un día de chicas"

Tsugumi: "ustedes saben que si va mylady a algún lugar, yo iré acompañándola como buena guardaespaldas, solo que tengo una duda, ¿que es un día de chicas y cuando es?

Haru: "un día de chicas no es nada especial solo un día en el que acordamos todas las chicas juntarnos y hacer todo tipo de cosas divertidas, como ir a comer algún restaurante, ir de compras, ir a pasear por ahí o ir a ver alguna película en el cine."

fluu: "seria el sábado a las 2 p.m., a dos cuadras del parque donde raku normalmente tienen chigote sus citas con raku."

Mente de marika: "o mejor dicho el parque donde tuvo la cita con migo."

Mente de tugumi: "dios mío porque estas en mi contra, el lugar es casi el mismo y a la misma hora, solo si pudiera hacer que cambiara la hora o día del día de chicas."

Tsugumi: "disculpen pero tengo que hacer algo con paula el sábado, ¿no podríamos cambiar la fecha o la hora"

Chigote: "lo que pasa es la único momento del fin de semana cuando podemos todas estar todas juntas, así que si tienes que hacer algo más con paula lo entenderemos."

Tsugumi preocupada: "no se preocupe lo de paula, puedo suspenderlo o cambiarlo de fecha."

Haru con duda: "pero paula dijo que lo que tenía que hacer el sábado no podría cancelarlo, así que no podría ir"

Tsugumi asustada: "solo para ella es obligatorio, ya que fue la única que desobedeció a Claude."

Chigote muy animada: "entonces está decidido tendremos el día de chicas."

Mente de tsugumi: "está bien no me asustare podría tener mi cita con raku más temprano, ya que el aun no le había dicho nada a paula, pero porque no me estoy oponiendo al estúpido plan de paula, podría obligarla a destruir el vídeo y a no decir nada sobre lo del sábado, pero no sé porque le permito hacer todo esto."

"a quien quiero engañar si lo sé, muy adentro de mi yo quiero tener la cita con raku, yo quiero hacer realidad mis fantasías."

Después de eso sonó el timbre y todas se fueron platicando hacia el salón, tsugumi se adelantó para tener tiempo de hablar con raku antes de que las demás llegaran al salón, pero al llegar al salón escucho a raku hablando por celular con paula diciéndole sobre la cita, ese mismo momento tsugumi sintió un gran golpe al corazón, no solo le estaba haciendo una traición al ir a una cita con raku al mismo lugar que su lady iba en sus citas, sino que tendría que estar viéndola y actuando como la mejor amiga en el día de chica por mientras que estaba al mismo tiempo a dos cuadra en una cita con raku, eso no solo era una traición sino que era peor de todo lo que hizo marika en todo el tiempo desde que la conocía.

En ese momento Claude estaba cerca de las escalera de la mansión de chigote intentando pensar una forma de que tsugumi lo perdonara por confundirla por un hombre por tanto tiempo, pero no podía pensar en nada debido a que se dio cuenta de que todos sus hombre ya sabían de la situación y que no se dejaban de burlar de él, incluso su jefe (el padre de chigote) no se podía aguantar las ganas burlarse de él, incluso hicieron apuestas por años.

Claude: "maldición debo de encontrar una forma de que tsugumi me perdone por lo idiota que fui al no darme cuenta de que ella era una mujer."

Voz desconocida: "yo te podría dar unas sugerencias acerca de cómo hacerlo."

Claude de inmediato voltio hacia arriba de las escaleras, donde vio el origen de la voz era paula, pensando que era perfecto, que era mejor que una de las amigas de tsugumi para decirle que hacer, ella nunca aria nada para perjudicar a tsugumi.

Claude: "paula, gracias a dios, yo no sabía que hacer hasta ahora, ¿Qué me aconsejas que haga?"

Paula: "primero es devolverle lo que le quitaste a black tiger."

Claude: "que le quite, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

Paula: "eres un idiota o que, me refiero a que por las tus duros entrenamientos black tiger perdió su feminidad, así que le prepare un programa de ejercicios que le ayudara a recuperar s afeminada."

Paula baja las escaleras para entregarle a Claude una hoja con ejercicio, los cuales eran en realidad ejercicio para mujer embarazada, los cuales paula había investigado en Internet, junto a la dieta que debería de llevar una mujer embarazada, y gracias a que Claude era un tonto en el tema de mujeres ni se daría cuenta de nada, mejor dicho tsugumi podría dar a luz y el no notaria nada extraño.

Claude: "pero si esta rutina de ejercicio es ridícula, con esto tsugumi no estará nunca en condiciones para cuidar a la señorita."

Paula: "claro que no es una rutina para recuperar su feminidad después de todo, no para ser más masculina a black tiger, además si algo pasa black tiger tiene sus armas para proteger a chigote."

Pensamiento de paula: "y claro si no detengo esa rutina tan dura que tiene black tiger ella podría abortar por accidente a su bebe."

Claude: "creo que tienes razón"

Después de eso Claude siguió viendo la rutina y aunque no le gustaba un entrenamiento tan débil, todo era por el bien de tsugumi, luego de eso siguió caminando para continuar con sus deberes.


	3. chigote

Tsugumi parte 3

En la mañana del sábado tsugumi abría sus ojos los cuales mostraba que no había dormido bien, ella permaneció recostada en su cama usando su piyama por unos minutos, el día que más temía había llegado, toda la semana fue terrible para ella, paula había hecho todo tipo de cosas para obligar a tsugumi y a raku a estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, el martes los hizo ir como pareja en una excursión escolar, el miércoles convenció a todos los demás de ir a estudiar para el examen del jueves a la casa de raku, en donde se encargo de que ellos dos se sentaran juntos, el jueves convenció de ir a un karaoke en donde arreglo una rifa para ver quien cantaría con raku, la cual era una solución ideada por la misma paula para según ella para evitar una pelea entre chigote y marika sobre quien cantaría una canción romántica con raku, en la cual según ella para ser justos incluyo a todas las chicas y a shuu (para sorpresa de este y de todos los precentes), aganando por supuesto tsugumi la cual tuvo que cantar una cancion romántica con raku, sintiendo que casi moría de la vergüenza, el viernes aunque pensó que se había librado de los planes de paula por ese día, pero paula al ultimo minuto la obligo a ir de compras con chigote para según paula comprar un vestido para que tsugumi pudiera usar el día de chicas, ya que ella casi no tenia vestidos, de lo que tsugumi rápidamente cedió cuenta es que ese vestido que escogería con la ayuda de chigote, sería el mismo que usaría en su cita con raku, para ella era inaudito traicionar a chigote de esa forma, ella no podría dejar de imaginarse en una especie de escena de telenovela o de alguna película (donde raku públicamente le tomaba la mano a chigote y en secreto con su otra mano tomaba la de ella), aunque gracias a todo lo que hizo paula ella podía hablar ahora con chigote y raku normalmente.

Lo bueno de toda esa semana es que nadie sospecho de todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban las cuales eran causadas por paula, además de que se cinto muy bien porque gracias al efecto de la droga que le dio paula en el cumpleaños de raku ella no estaba teniendo su periodo, ya sabía que ella no hubiera soportado todas las molestias que le causo paula si hubiera tenido su periodo, aunque para ella no tener su periodo era algo raro ya que para ella su periodo cada mes era algo muy natural en su vida diaria.

Después de unos minutos en recostada en su cama tsugumi se paro camino al armario en donde se empezó a quitar su piyama y se vistió con el vestido que chigote le había recomendado comprar ayer, tenía que hacer su nueva rutina de ejercicios que Claude le había puesto, que según él es para devolverle su parte femenina que le quito por sus duros entrenamientos, pero como para tsugumi esos ejercicios eran muy suaves, según ella los podía ser sin sudar una gota, incluso ni se notaria que hizo ejercicios, así que los aria una hora antes de tener que irse al dia de chicas con el vestido puesto, después de vestirse ella fue a la cocina en donde abrió su refrigerador de inmediato vio el jamón que siempre compraba todas las semanas pero solo al verlo le sintió asco por otro lado estaba un pedazo de pastel de limón que paula siempre compraba en una tienda cercana, para ella era asqueroso pero por alguna razón esa mañana se veía tan bien que lo tomo y se lo empezó a comer lentamente ella sintió que era la cosa más dulce que nunca hubiera comido en su vida, sin que lo supiera tsugumi había experimentado su primer síntoma de embarazo, en ese momento paula aun adormilada entro a la cocina.

Paula adormilada: "black tiger ¿qué haces con mi pastel?"

Tsugumi alegre por lo dulce que estaba el pastel: "lo siento paula, pero no pude resistirme a comerme tu pastel."

Paula sorprendida: "pero siempre has dicho que mis pasteles son asquerosos."

Tsugumi: "lose pero por alguna razón esta mañana se me antojo"

Paula: "heee"

mente de paula: "no, no puede ser son antojos"

Rápidamente paula salió de la cocina para ir a la computadora de escritorio que estaba su cuarto, en su mente no paraba de decirse que era muy pronto para que tsugumi tuviera antojos que apenas había pasado una semana desde que quedo embarazada de raku, ¿podría ser un efecto secundario de la droga? se preguntaba sin secar y si otro efecto secundario podría dañar de alguna forma al bebe de tsugumi, pero las preocupaciones de paula solo se calmaron cuando leyó una blog de un medico muy reconosido, en donde decía que las mujeres embarazadas podrían experimentar los síntomas del embarazo antes o después de lo que esperaba, incluso algunas podrían saltarse varios síntomas, y que aunque todas las mujeres pasaban por los mismos síntomas de embarazo, cada mujer era diferente en su manera en que experimentaba los síntomas y en cuando espesaban a aparecer estos.

mente de paula: "es mejor que ningún otro síntoma aparezca pronto, porque sino tsugumi se dará cuenta de la verdad de todo su plan para hacerla la esposa de Ichijo"

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde tsugumi estaba por reunirse con las chicas en un restaurante de ramen llamado el reino del ramen, que se especializaba en hacer todo tipo de ramen para todo tipo de gente y todo tipo de gustos, ese restauran chigote lo había descubierto el viernes de la semana pasada en una de sus citas con raku, tsugumi en ese momento estaba en un gran aprieto no sabia como estar en las dos cosas a la vez, intento razonar con paula toda la semana pero ella simplemente no aceptaba que cambiara la fecha o día de la cita, envés de eso páula le dijo a tsugumi que no debía de decirle o dejar que raku se enterara del día de chicas.<p>

Después de caminar unos minutos tsugumi al fin llega con las chicas que ya estaban todas reunidas, al llegar tsugumi todas las chicas entraron al restaurante, de inmediato llego el camarero.

Tsugumi rapidamente: "yo quiero el especial numero uno (era un simple ramen con pocos ingredientes y una bebida), y si me disculpan my lady tengo que ir al baño"

Chigote sorprendida: "está bien"

Rápidamente dejo a las chicas y fue directo a la puerta principal que estaba cerca del baño, y para fortuna de ella gracias al lugar en donde estaban las chicas, ellas no se darían cuenta de que se fue, al salir tsugumi rápidamente acelero lo mas que pudo, esquivando todo a su paso y en cuestión de unos instantes llego a donde estaba raku, en la entrada del parque en donde camino, muy calladamente con raku hasta llegar a un puesto dentro del parque que vendía helados, en donde había mucha gente haciendo fila.

Raku amablemente: "y que quieres hacer primero"

Tsugumi: "quiero un helado"

Raku sorprendido: "pero la fila es muy grande, tardare un buen rato"

Tsugumi: "está bien te esperare"

Cuando raku empezó a caminar hacia el final de la fila, tsugumi aprovecho la oportunidad para salir corriendo a donde estaban las demás chicas, cuando llego al restaurante estaba sudando así que se metió rápidamente al baño a secarse el sudor, al acercarse a las chicas noto que todas ya estaba comiendo especialmente chigote que llevaba algunos platos comidos.

Haru: "tardaste mucho en el baño tsugumi, incluso empezamos sin ti"

Tsugumi: "no se preocupen por mi solo sigan comiendo"

Tsugumi rápidamente empezó a comer lo más rápido que podía sin que se viera que estaba apurada.

Chigote: "camarero tienen algún postre."

Camarero: "no, lo siento señorita, aquí solo hay ramen."

Tsugumi: "my lady si quiere puedo comprarle un helado, conozco un lugar cerca en donde venden helado."

Chigote: "enserio"

Tsugumi: "claro de inmediato vio a comprarle uno"

Tsugumi se termina su comida y bebida rápidamente, luego sale corriendo hacia donde esta raku, al llegar ve a un fastidiado raku buscándola.

Tsugumi: "lo siento raku tuve que ir al baño"

Raku: "no te preocupes no fue nada, y lo siento no te pregunte de que helado querías así que te compre este"

Raku le entrega un helado de chocolate a tsugumi el cual era el favorito de chigote y de ella, pero en ese instante a ella solo le produzco asco, lo mismo que había pasado en la mañana con el jamón.

Tsugumi: "pero yo quería uno de limón, me podrías traer uno de limón, perdona las molestias"

Raku bromendo: "está bien después de todo estamos en nuestra primer cita"

Raku se marcho a ser fila otra vez, por mientras que dejaba a una sonrojada tsugumi, rápidamente tsugumi salió corriendo al restauran en donde estaban saliendo las chicas.

Tsugumi: "my lady su helado"

Chigote: "es de chocolate mi favorito"

Tsugumi: "por supuesto, yo siempre lo que le gusta my lady."

Después de eso las chicas caminaron a una tienda de ropa, por mientras que chigote se comía el helado, al ver que las chicas estaban empezando a probarse vestidos y a platicar entre ella tsugumi pensó que podría usar esa oportunidad para ir con raku, después de todo ya se había pasado mucho tiempo en lo que las chicas caminaron lentamente desde el restaurante a la tienda de ropa que estaba a una cuadra del parque, así que empezó a correr a donde estaba raku, pero sin que se diera cuanta chigote vio cuando se iba tsugumi.

Chigote: "¿A dónde va tsugumi?

Yui: "no lose pero parece apurada."

Haru: "creo que es mejor seguirla y saber si hay algo mal."

Kosaki: "sí, hay que averiguar si algo malo le está pasando, después de todo es nuestra amiga."

Después de un rato tsugumi llega a la entrada de parque en donde estaba raku buscándola.

Raku preocupado: "¿Dónde estabas?, tardaste tanto que hasta el helado se derritió y tuve que tirarlo"

Tsugumi: "lo siento mucho pero algo paso, y….. Bueno ya no importa."

En ese mismo instante marika salta hacia raku rama gritando, haciendo que tsugumi volteara hacia donde todas las chicas venían corriendo hacia ellos.

Marika: "raku- sama ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?"

Chigote sorprendida: "tsugumi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí con raku?"

En ese momento tsugumi sintió que su vida había acabado, pero en lugar de caer en pánico, pensó rápidamente en una solución.

Tsugumi: "es que cuando vine a comprar su helado, pensé ver a raku teniendo una cita con otra mujer, pero….."

Antes de que pudiera terminar marika y chigote estaban pateando a raku en el piso, diciendo frases como: "maldito desgraciado como pudisteis engañarme" "porque raku-sama, cuando sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti"

Tsugumi: "marika, my lady por favor paren, resulta que raku solo estaba guiando a la chica hacia una tienda cercana."

Chigote y marika: "eso es cierto raku,"

Raku con dolor: "si, ella me pidió que la guiara a una tienda cercana."

Después de que chigote y marika se disculparan por lo que había pasado, todas decidieron ir al cine a ver una película y por alguna razón marika quería que raku se sumase al día de chicas, lo que había pasado era visto por tsugumi como una lección de lo que pasaría si chigote supiera lo que paso el cumpleaños de raku o de sus citas.

Después de que llegaron al cine se noto lo que quería marika al pedirle a todas que raku se uniera al día de chicas, había una película muy romántica en la cartelera, pero en ese instante paula estaba en la dulce-ría del cine comprando algunos dulces, y cuando se dio cuenta que raku y tsugumi estaban con todas las chicas en realidad se enojo, haciendo que se ocultara para intentar secar a las demás chicas del camino al poner un somnífero en la máquina de bebidas, y al ponerle a la de tsugumi el mismo afrodisíaco que la había dado a tsugumi en el cumpleaños de raku (se lo puso en la única bebida de limón de todas las que compraron, después de todo por lo que pudo espiar en el parque y lo de la mañana parecía que tsugumi estaba antojada de todo lo que sabía a limón), ya que el afrodisíaco contrarrestaría el efecto del somnífero, todo para que tsugumi hiciera esas cosas sucias frente a las dormidas chicas, en un intento de sacarle algo de valor a tsugumi para que empezará a pelear por raku, como quiera era imposible que quedara embarazada por segunda ocasión. Al completar su misión, paula paso enfrente de un ventilador haciendo que el somnífero se saliera de su bolsa y asciendo que se durmiera.

Después de comprar a las palomitas y los refrescos, las chicas entraron a cine sentándose en la misma fila, raku (raku cargando todo lo que compraron por supesto) se sentó en una esquina seguido por chigote y después las demás chicas, la sala estaba llena de gente, al parecer la película era muy popular.

Marika: "pasa me mi bebida y mis palomitas chigote"

Ruri: "a mi también"

Fluu: "y a mi"

Chigote: "está bien se las pasare a todas, bueno la mía es la de limón, pero cual bebida es de quien"

Tsugumi: "la mía es la de naranja"

Marika enojada: "para que preguntas solo pásalas todas y que cada quien vaya tomando su bebida."

Chigote: "creo que tienes razón."

Marika enojada: "y porque demonios tú te sientas alado de raku-sama"

Tsugumi enojada: "que tiene de malo que ella este alago de raku"

Varias personas en la sala enojadas: "cállense la película está por empezar."

Después de unos minutos todos en la sala estaban viendo la película, comiendo palomitas y tomando sus bebidas, la película trataba de una pareja que se enamoraron el uno del otro pero como sus familias eran de la realeza de dos países enemigos su amor no podía ser, además de ellos estaba una sirvienta de la chica que también estaba enamorada del chico y que aun así le ayudaba a su ama a ver al chico y al ultimo la sirvienta muere para salvar a su ama de una flecha y para que ella pudiera vivir por siempre con el chico, esto conmovió mucho a tsugumi al punto de hacerla llorar.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que la película había empezado, al llegar a la primera escena de beso, chigote empezó a sentirse rara, de repente empezó a sentir calor en su cuerpo, sin querer puso su mano izquierda en sus pechos y la mano derecha en su zona intima, empezó a masturbarse sin ni siquiera pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo movió sus manos a los respaldos del asiento, y voltio para ver si alguien lo había notado, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio no solo sus amigos durmiendo sino que todas las personas que estaban cerca de ella estaban durmiendo, algunos al otro lado de la sala estaban despiertos, pero sin quitar sus ojos de la película.

En ese momento vio a raku dormido a su lado, al sentir su cuerpo todo caliente se acerco a raku y aprovechando la oportunidad empezó a besarle, en un rato ella ya no se podría aguantar fue directo a la cremallera de raku y la abrió, sacando su pene el cual se empezó a poner duro porque chigote estaba jugando con el con las manos, al ver esto chigote se levantó de su asiento y se puso arriba de raku, bajándose su pantis, en la cual se veía una toalla intima totalmente en blanco, lo que indicaba que aun no tenia su periodo, pero que pronto lo tendría.

Chigote empezó a sujetar el miembro de raku y lo puso dentro de los labios de su vagina, despues de eso empezó a baja lentamente, sintiendo como se rompía su himen y sin ver que estaba sangrando, después empezó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, puso su mano intentando callar sus gemidos para no despertar a nadie, después de un tiempo raku y ella tuvieron un orgasmo simultaneo, pero aun así siguió moviendo sus caderas, después de unos minutos ella se detuvo y levanto rápidamente, con las servilletas que trían para la palomitas, limpio su zona intima y el miembro de raku, el cual devolvió a sus pantalones cerrando su cremallera y subiendo sus pantis rápidamente, haciendo que la sangre que había salido en la primera penetración manchara su toalla intima, ella se sentó en su lugar y se quedo dormida del cansancio.

Después de lo ocurrido, todos se despertaron después de una hora de estar dormidos, para ese entonces se había acabado la película, en ese momento chigote pensó que todo fue un sueño y todos tuvieron que salir, solo para ver a muchos clientes del cine dormidos por todas partes y a los empleados ablando con la policía, oficial mente nadie podía salir hasta saber que había pasado, pero con las influencias de marika todo el grupo de amigos salieron rápidamente, después de eso cada quien se fue por su cuenta a su casa.

* * *

><p>En la casa de chigote ya por la noche, ella estaba quitándose la ropa para meterse a bañar.<p>

Chigote apenada: "¿Por qué abre soñado eso en el cine?"

Chigote: "¿tanto quiero a raku que ahora tengo sueños íntimos con él?

Al quitarse la falda y bajarse las pantis, vio su toalla húmeda llena de sangre.

Chigote: "aunque eso fue, ya llego mi periodo, y debió de hacerme soñar el sueño húmedo."

Después de eso ella se sentó en el retrete a orinar y sin ver tiro la cadena, y se metió a bañar muy aliviada de que lo del cine solo fue un sueño húmedo causado por se periodo y tal vez de la película que estaban viendo, aunque ella ni nadie lo sabía en ese momento en su vientre empezó a crecer un bebe.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de tsugumi en ese mismo momento. Tsugumi estaba hablando con raku por celular por mientras que estaba recostada en su cama vistiendo su piyama.<p>

Raku: "lo siento, si hubiera sabido que hoy tendrían un día de chicas, te hubiera ayudado."

Tsugumi: "no te preocupé, como quiera todo salió bien, nadie se dio cuenta y al parecer paula, ni nos siguió, al parecer se quedo dormida toda la tarde"

Raku: "que bien que no se entero que las chicas estuvieron con nosotros el día de la cita, pero para que nadie sospeche de nuestras citas, mejor tengo citas con mi cariñito los domingos."

Tsugumi al escuchar eso se puso algo celosa porque raku estaba hablando de salir con chigote y con ella como si fuera un mujeriego, y estaba a punto de gritarle a raku por lo que dijo, pero luego recordó que era la verdad, que él era el novio de chigote y que la gente sospecharía si ellos no tuvieran citas.

Tsugumi con tono triste: "si supongo que para que nadie sospeche debes tener citas con tu novia"

Raku: "ahora que dices eso me acuerdo, aun no hemos dicho verdad, chigote y yo no somos novios verdaderos, solo estamos fingiendo para evitar la guerra entre nuestros grupos, ya todos los del grupo menos marika, paula, fluu y yui (raku no sabe que yui lo sabia) lo saben, no te habíamos dicho porque pensamos que le diría a Claude y eso empezaría la guerra, pero ahora sé que no arias eso.

Tsugumi alegre: "my lady y tu no se deben de preocupar que no se lo diré a Claude, si me disculpa tengo algo que hacer."

Raku sorprendido: "ok, duerme bien"

Tsugumi: "que tu también duermas bien"

Después de colgar tsugumi empezó a saltar de felicidad, no estaba traicionando a chigote, podría tener citas con raku sin que tuviera que sentirse una traidora, claro tampoco podría dejar a paula enseñarle el vídeo a chigote ya que eso podría destruir la paz que tanto protegían chigote y raku, y aunque se sentía algo triste porque chigote no confió en ella, pero la sensación de alegría que tenia de por fin poder intentar confesarse a raku sin preocuparse de que dañar los sentimientos de chigote era tan grande que ni sentía el dolor de la desconfianza de chigote.

Mente de tsugumi: "un momento no debo de dejar que paula sepa, sobre la verdadera relación de raku y my lady, si lo descubre no se qué podría hacer, después de todo hizo todo esto pensando que raku era el novio de my lady."

Después de so tsugumi se fue a dormir, en eso entro paula a su habitación.

Paula: "ya veo que estas dormida black tiger, bueno debes descansa después de todo ayer no dormiste muy bien y el bebe que llevas adentro necesitara que duermas bien para crecer, esta vez te perdonare por no cumplir con mis reglas, pero es mejor que no haya otra ocasión." "dios que difícil es hacerte feliz pero por el rosto que tienes ahorita se nota que te fue muy bien en el cine."

después de decir esto paula salio de la habitación de tsugumi con una expresión de alegría y riéndose despacio.


	4. ichijo akane

Tsugumi parte 4

El día siguiente de la cita Tsugumi permanecía dormida, ella tenía un sueño en que ella estaba en una cama de hospital, y que raku se encontraba a su lado a su lado abrazándola por mientras que ambos veían a una bebe envuelta en una sábana blanca que estaba en los brazos de tsugumi, la niña era igual tsugumi con la excepción de que la bebe tenía los ojos de raku, después de unos minutos observándola raku y tsugumi se besaron en ese momento tsugumi se sentía la mujer más amada y afortunada del mundo, en eso los dos voltean a la puerta de la habitación y ven a chigote entrar en una silla de ruedas empujada por paula, chigote al parecer no podía caminar porque tenía 9 meses de embarazo, detrás de ellas estaban kosaki, haru, yui, Ruri, shuu, fluu y marika. Al entrar ella notó que yui, kosaki y marika también estaban embarazadas de también de 9 meses, en eso raku se paró y fue a tocar las pansas de cada una de las embarazadas y a darle un beso en la boca a cada una que al parecer él era también el padre de los niños que ellas esperaban, lo que empezó a ser espantoso para tsugumi, y en ese mismo momento se empezó a destruir toda la atmósfera romántica que tsugumi había experimentado hasta ese instante, y empezó a ser sustituida por el miedo de ver a su maravillosa vida con su esposo y su hija recién nacida convertirse en una especie de broma del mal gusto, después entro una mujer y un hombre mayores, la mujer era igual a tsugumi solo que tenía el pelo más largo y de color café, antes que pusiera decir lago la mujer corrió y tomo a la bebe de tsugumi, cargo a la bebe en sus brazos y con el hombre salió de la habitación rápidamente, todos estaban ignorando a tsugumi que intentaba recuperar a la bebe, por mientras que intentaba hacer que raku los detuviera .

Tsugumi: "no, no, ella es mía, no se la lleven es mi hija, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

En ese mismo momento tsugumi se despertó asustada y sudorosa.

Tsugumi: "Jesús, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué soñé algo tan extraño como eso?"

Paula: "por fin despiertas"

Tsugumi: "paula, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?"

Paula: "bueno, solo quería decirte que nos llegó a ambas a nuestros celulares un mensaje de Ichijo, al parecer quiere que todos sus amigos estén en su casa al medio día"

Paula dice lo anterior por mientras que le enseña el mensaje en sus dos celulares, en realidad paula también estaba checando la lista de llamadas de tsugumi, y para su alegría tsugumi se la paso todo el tiempo después de la cita hablando con raku.

Tsugumi enojada: "¿Por qué agarras mi celular sin mi permiso?"

Paula: "bueno, es porque vi que a ti también te llego un mensaje y solo quería asegurarme que era el mismo mensaje de raku." "bueno, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante ahora es que me digas que soñaste, ¿Por qué te despertaste gripando esas cosas extrañas de que era tuya?"

Tsugumi apenada: "bueno solo fue un mal sueño, nada importante."

Pensamiento de tsugumi: "más que un mal sueño, fue más bien una pesadilla, pero porque soñé con bebes y quienes eran esos señores."

Paula: "¿quieres que nos vayamos juntas a la casa de Ichijo o cada quien se va por su parte?"

Tsugumi: "es mejor ir cada quien por su parte, ya que debo ir a la casa de my lady, a trabajar"

Paula: "bueno entonces voy a hacer el desayunó como todos los días y te veo después en la casa de Ichijo."

Después de decir eso paula salió del cuarto hacia la cocina, tsugumi se paró desvistiéndose para tomar una ducha, después de todo no quería estar sucia o sudada cuando por fin le pida permiso a su lady para poder salir con raku, después de todo ella no quería hacer nada a las espaldas de chigote, después del baño se vistió con una falda negra y una blusa azul al parecer quería parecer más femenina para hablar de mujer a mujer con chigote, fue a la cocina y desayuno lo que había preparado paula que por alguna razón siempre sabía muy rico al parecer ella se esforzaba mucho intentando que tuviera una buen sabor.

Pensamientos de tsugumi: "que rico esta todo, antes nunca había creído que paula pudiera cocinar tan bien, sin duda la debo de convencerla de estudiar repostería tendría mucho futuro en eso, siempre y cuando no drogue a sus cliente."

"bueno creo que es hora de salir a la casa de my lady, ya llego Claude" "me pregunto ¿Por qué raku nos quiere a todos en su casa esta tarde?, espero que no sea otra treta de paula para hacer me pasar más tiempo con raku, no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con él, solo que no me gusta que paula quiera controlarme de esa forma."

Después Tsugumi salió de su apartamento hacia la limusina en la que Claude la llevaba y la traía de la casa de chigote a su apartamento desde que supo que ella era en realidad una chica, al parecer era otra forma de disculpa por todos los años de duro entrenamiento, aunque la forma de comportarse de Claude hacía tsugumi había cambiado mucho desde ese día, su conversación de todas las mañanas era igual que siempre, de que había de nuevo en su misión (ella no le dijo nada del noviazgo falso de chigote y raku), de las cosas que se debían de hacer y las que debían de hacerse ese mismo día, al parecer él ni siquiera noto que traía ropa de mujer. Después de unos minutos ella ya estaba en la casa de chigote, después de eso se dirigió feliz mente al cuarto de chigote, el momento de la verdad había llegado, cuando llego vio a chigote que estaba viendo su celular.

Chigote alegre: "buenos días tsugumi."

Tsugumi: "buenos días my lady"

Chigote: "veo que al fin te decidisteis a usar ropa de mujer aquí"

Tsugumi: "si, my lady pensé que sería buena idea usar ropa de mujer más seguido."

Chigote: "me alegro de eso, por cierto recibiste el mensaje de raku"

Chigote: "nos vamos juntas"

Tsugumi: "si, lo recibí, y si iré con usted, también le llego a paula."

Chigote: "ya veo, me pregunto qué quera"

Tsugumi: "no lose, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle seriamente con usted my lady."

Chigote sorprendida: "si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?"

En ese mismo momento tsugumi junto todo su valor, e intento ser lo más directa que podía ser.

Tsugumi temerosa: "m.. my… my lady, por favor… por favor… por favor, ¿ me dejaría salir con raku?"

En ese mismo instante los ojos de chigote se abrieron totalmente y su mandíbula cayó, estaba a punto de desmallarse.

Chigote totalmente sin ánimos: "¿a qué te refieres con salir con raku?

Tsugumi hablando rápidamente: "a lo que me refiero es que quiero ser la novia de raku, y salir en citas con raku, sé que usted y el no son una pareja de vedad, no se preocupe no le diré a Claude, así que creo que no va a ver mucho problema, solo tendré que soportar cuando ustedes finjan ser una pareja frente a todos, y no se tiene que preocupar yo le explicaré todo a los demás, claro me estoy adelantando a todo, ni siquiera me he confesado a raku, no sé qué dirá o si aceptara como su novia, ni sé cómo se lo are solo míreme estoy hablando como loca solo en pensarlo."

En ese momento tsugumi vio a chigote caer en el piso desmayada por la impresión, después de esto tsugumi se apresuró a intentar despertar a chigote, pero al no poder hacer lo solo la puso en su cama por mientras que esperaba a que se despertara muy preocupada y culpándose por todo, lo que tardo tres horas.

Chigote: "tsugumi estas aquí, no crearas el raro sueño que tuve, en donde tú me decías que querías ser novia de raku."

Tsugumi temerosa: "no fue un sueño, yo se lo dije hace unas horas, y después usted se desmayó, yo me mantuve a su lado todo este tiempo my lady" "además no tiene que preocuparse porque decidí no intentar salir con raku, si ese es su deseo."

Chigote enojada: "no te atrevas a hacer eso."

Tsugumi temerosa: "pero my lady."

Chigote aun enojada: "y no me llames otra vez my lady."

Chigote vio a tsugumi a punto de llorar al ser regañada por ella, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que acababa de decir, para después acercarse a una tsugumi a punto de llorar y abrasarla.

Chigote en tono normal: "lo siento, por enojarme con Tigo solo que esto es muy rápido y sorpresivo para mí, creo que debemos de empezar desde el principio, ¿desde cuándo quieres a raku?"

Tsugumi: "creo que me empecé a enamorar desde el inicio, después del duelo, creo que todo empezó porque él fue el primero en decirme que era una chica linda después de toda una vida de comportarme como chico y verme como un chico él fue el primero en decirme ese tipo de cosas, después de eso creo que mi amor solo continuo creciendo."

Chigote: "ya veo, así es raku, el es del tipo de persona que dice lo que piensa sin que le importe que sea algo que lo meta en problemas o inapropiado, incluso si es a una persona que odia."

Tsugumi al ver la cara de chigote al decir esto pudo saber que ella también estaba enamorada de raku.

Tsugumi: "no me diga my lady que usted también está enamorada de raku, yo pensé que solo fingían ser novios."

Chigote: "al principio lo odiaba, después tuvimos que fingir ser novios por órdenes de nuestros y lo odie más, pero con el tiempo lo conocí mejor y me empecé a enamorar, intente confesar mis sentimientos una vez pero fue imposible por mi vergüenza, no sé si te acuerdes pero fue el mismo día cuando me hallaste confesándome a una gorila de peluche."

Tsugumi alegre: "ya me parecía extrañó eso, my lady"

Chigote: "te dije que no me digas my lady, llámame chigote."

Tsugumi: "pero…."

Chigote: "estoy algo conmocionada por lo que me acabas de decir, pero no es porque te odié o algo como eso, solo quiero reconocerte como una rival en el amor y que tú me reconozcas como una rival a mi también, por eso no quiero que me llames como si fueras una sirviente. Para ser honesta siempre me molesto eso, tu eres mi amiga no una sirvienta."

Tsugumi: "como diga my…. Dijo, está bien chigote."

Chigote: "además quiero que me prometas que sin importar que pase de ahora en adelante pelearemos con todo por el hombre que amamos, pero sin dejar de ser las mejores amigas."

Tsugumi emocionada: "lo prometo chigote, de seguro aganaremos su amor."

Chigote burlándose: "¿a qué te refieres con ganaremos su amor?, te refieres a vivir en poligamia con raku."

Tsugumi sonrojada: "haaaaaaaaaaa"

Chigote: "no te preocupes, sé que querías decir solo era una pequeña broma, ahora es mejor apurarnos e ir nos."

Tsugumi: "ir a donde"

Chigote: "a donde más a la casa de raku después de todo por mi desmayo ya vamos tarde."

Mente de chigote: "dios mío, fingir de esta forma fue muy difícil, normalmente no aceptaría algo como esto pero si se trata de tsugumi creo que me importa tanto mi amistar con ella, que hasta estoy dispuesta a perder el amor de raku ante ella."

Después de la pequeña discusión las dos decidieron ir a pie a la casa de raku para platicar más del asunto, llegarían tarde pero podrían platicar todo con más tranquilidad.

Chigote: "¿Cómo sabias que raku y yo no erramos novios de verdad?, hasta ahora tu no lo sabias."

Tsugumi: "me lo dijo raku por teléfono."

Chigote: "¿ustedes hablan por teléfono todo el tiempo?"

Tsugumi: "no en realidad ayer solo le hable para tratar un asunto."

Chigote: "ya veo"

Tsugumi: "hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle."

Chigote: "sobre que"

Tsugumi: "es que si yo estaba con ustedes cuando hicieron la promesa ¿Por qué no tengo una llave como marika, kosaki, yui y usted?"

Chigote: "realmente no lo sé la única que podría decirte porque es yui, ella me dijo que yo era la de la promesa."

Tsugumi: "tu es la chica de la promesa."

Chigote: "por lo que dijo yui sí, si lo soy, pero no le he dicho a nadie porque siempre he temido que aun así raku me rechace, ya que me he burlado de él, lo he golpeado a veces sin una buena razón, tal vez haciendo que me odie, además de todo por mientras que el recordó la promesa, yo la olvide como una estúpida, todas las demás chicas la recordaron aunque sea solo una parte, y como si no fuera suficiente yui y marika, sin duda están más enamoradas de raku que yo, tal vez lo arrían más feliz que yo."

Tsugumi: "un momento ¿yui esta enamora de raku?"

Chigote: "no te lo había dicho, yui una vez interfirió en unas de mis citas falsas con raku y me dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que no perdería su amor."

Tsugumi: "no lo creo"

Chigote: "te lo juro"

Tsugumi: "eso no, no creo que hayan sido citas falsas, si hicieron todo lo que hacen en una cita, no creo que se puedan calificar como falsas."

Chigote: "bueno si lo pones así creo que es cierto, todo este tiempo he tenido citas con raku."

Tsugumi nerviosa: "creo que si usted está siendo honestas con migo, yo debo de ser honesta con Tigo chigote" "yo he tenido también una cita con raku y voy a tener otras sietes citas."

Chigote sorprendida: "¿Qué?, pensé que no te habías declarado aun, como es que paso eso."

Tsugumi nerviosa: "no se confunda, fuimos obligados por paula, nos chantajeo a los dos para que saliéramos en una cita cada sábado por 8 semanas, al parecer estaba harta de verme sin pelear por raku, así que me chantajeó para que hiciera algo, la cita fue el mismo día y hora que el día de chicas, por favor no pregunte con que nos chantajeo por que no puedo decírselo."

Chigote: "ya veo así que todo fue culpa de paula, no te preocupes para estar a mano yo saldré todos los domingos con raku, y después de nuestras citas podemos contarnos todo la una a la otra."

Mente de chigote: "cuando vea a raku lo moleré a golpes por no decirme nada de esto"

Tsugumi: "de acuerdo, si estés está de acuerdo lo are."

Chigote: "sí que es un alivio no, ya sabes poder contarle todo esto a una amiga y poder discutirlo"

Tsugumi: "estoy total mente de acuerdo con tigo chigote, hasta ahora no había podido hablar con nadie sobre esto, ahora estoy mas tranquila."

Después de decir esto ambas llegaron a la casa de raku, y vieron a paula, haru, Ruri, kosaki, shuu, yui y marika en la entrada esperando a que le habrán, rápidamente fueron con yui para intentar saber porque raku los había llamado.

Chigote: "yui, nos podrías decir para que nos llamó aquí raku"

Yui: "no lo sé he estado todo el sábado en el nuevo cuartel general de los yakuzas, resolviendo algunos asuntos, así que no he amblado con raku, además como ya no hay nadie viviendo en la casa solo raku, el señor Ichijo que está en el nuevo cuartel y yo no hay nadie que abra la puerta aceptó y no contesta las llamadas de ninguno de nosotros, creo que deberemos de entrar a la fuerza."

De repente la puerta principal de la casa Ichijo se abrió rápidamente y detrás de la puerta apareció una mujer muy guapa vestida con un quimono de color purpura y calzando unas sandalias con el pelo negro recogido, caminaba con una postura muy erguida. La cual vio a todos los amigos de raku, quedándose viendo específicamente unos momentos a tsugumi para después sonreír.

Mujer misteriosas: "ustedes deben ser los amigos de raku, cierto."

Marika dudando: "si, nosotros somos sus amigos."

Haru susurrando: "quien es la señora con el quimono"

Yui: "nunca la he visto en mi vida."

Shuu presintiendo que todas lo verían: "a mí ni me vean, ni yo la conozco."

Después de unos segundos llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaba raku sentado en el piso.

Marika alegre: "raku-sa…."

En el momento en que marika intento saltar arriba de raku, fue detenida por la misteriosa mujer solo usando un abanico japonés de manera.

Misteriosa mujer molesta: "como te atreves a intentas acercarte a mi hijo de esa formas tan vulgar, es mejor que te sientes lo más rápido posible o si no romperé tu acuerdo matrimonial señorita tachibana y a todos los demás también le recomiendo que se siéntese."

En la mente de todos: "dijo hijo, ¡eso quiere decir que ella es la madre de raku!"

Raku: "es mejor que hagan lo que dice ella es muy estricta cuando se trata de los modales."

Después de escuchar la advertencia de raku todos se sentaron rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar a la madre de raku, por mientras que marika estaba casi llorando al oír que su acuerdo matrimoniar con raku podría ser roto.

Raku: "creo que es mi deber presentarlos, bueno chicos ella es mi madre Ichijo akane, ninguno de ustedes la había conocido porque ella es descendiente de una familia muy poderosa y prestigiada de Kyoto, y como esa parte de mi familia no quiere ser vinculada con los yakuza mi madre sebe forzada a evitar que la vean o sepan que está aquí, bueno ella viene a…"

Akane seriamente: "eso yo lo explicó, primero es un placer conocerlos (haciendo una reverencia), segundo yo estoy aquí para conocer a los amigos de raku y como es tradición de nuestra familia venir a conocer a mis futuras nueras ya que la decisión final de con quien se cansara raku será mía, conozco toda la situación por raku, así que solo puede hablar cuando le toque presentarse, entendido."

Raku se caminó a la persona más cercana a él para empezar a presentarlos la primera era marika y la última seria tsugumi.

Raku: "bueno ella es tachibana miraka, es la hija del superintendente de la policía."

Marika nerviosa: "es un placer conocerla suegra, le aseguro que seré una buena esposa para raku."

Tsugumi y chigote se enojaron pero por respeto a la madre de raku no dijeron nada.

Akane: "si lo quieres ser, es mejor que cuides tus modales, aunque seas la prometida de raku tu actuación de hace rato fue deplorable tienes suerte de que no rompa el matrimonio arreglado entre raku y tú justo ahora, recuerda que podía escoger a cualquiera de las de más amigas de raku para ser su esposa."

Las demás chicas que estaban enamoradas de raku se sonrojaron

Raku: "ella es kirisaki chigote, ella es la hija del líder de la colmena, y es mi novia."

Chigote nerviosa: "es un placer conocerla."

Akane: "dios, así que te gustaran las criminales, bueno eso lo debisteis de sacarlo de mí sin duda."

Raku: "este es mi amigo maiko shuu, es mi mejor amigo desde l primaria."

Shuu serio: "un placer conocerla señora."

Akane: "el placer es todo mío."

Raku: "ellas son onodera kosaki y onodera haru, son hermanas y su madre es propietaria de una tienda de dulces japoneses."

Kosaki y haru: "un placer conocerla señora Ichijo."

Akane: "el placer es mío, veo que ambas están en muy en contacto con la cultura de nuestro país, y sus ojos solo muestran sinceridad, sin dudas cualquiera de ustedes sería una buena nuera."

haru, raku, y kosaki de inmediato se sonrojaron, por mientras que marika se molesto

Ruri: "yo soy miyamoto Ruri y pienso lo mismo que usted."

Akane: "dijiste miyamoteo cierto, yo conozco a tus padres y también conocí a tu abuelo. Es un placer conocerte señorita."

Raku aun sonrojado: "ella es kanakura yui, líder de los chai sui."

Yui: "placer de al fin conocerla señora Ichijo."

Akane: "el placer es mio, mi esposo e hijo me ha hablado tanto de ti, gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hijo."

Raku: "ella es paula y fluu, son amigas de haru y tsugumi."

Mente de akane: "tsugumi, quien es tsugumi."

Paula y fluu: "placer en conocerla."

Raku: "bueno por último esta…."

Akane: "no es necesario que la presentes yo la reconozco solo en verla a pasado años desde la ultima vez que la vi."

Todos: "la conoce desde hace años, ¿Cómo es posible?."

Mente de tsugumi: "¿de dónde me conoce?"

Akane: "la última vez que te vi eras una niña de apenas unos pocos años de edad, ahora mírate eres el mismo reflejó de tu madre pequeña mika, me alegro de que tus padres al final te encontrarán."

En la Mente de todos: "¿¡pequeña mika!?"

Tsugumi: "lo siento creo que me confunde mi nombre es tsugumi seichiro."

Akanes: "que horrible nombre para una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, pero si me permites."

Por mientras que decía esto la señora Ichijo se levantó y se dirigió a tsugumi, se sentó en frente de ella y le levantó la manga izquierda de la blusa que traía dejando expuesto se hombro, mostrando 5 marcas de inyecciones cicatrizadas desde hace años.

Akane amablemente: "si como pensé las cinco marcas de la inyecciones del día cuando tu madre y yo fuimos a vacunarlos a raku y a ti, ese día andabas muy inquieta y la enfermera era novata, así que terminaste con cinco inyecciones en tu brazo izquierdo, aun me acuerdo como tu madre se enojo con la enfermera, tal vez no lo sepas pero tu nombre real es kajiyama mika, y por lo que me dices tus padres kajiyama hinata y kajiyama saito te deben de estar buscando aun."

Pensamientos de todos: "!el verdadero nombre de tsugumi es kajiyama mika¡"

Tsugumi/kajiyama totalmente en blanco: "mi nombre verdadero es kajiyama mika, y mis padres son kajiyama saito y kajiyama hinata."

En ese mismo momento tsugumi/kajiyama estaba total mente impactará, nunca pensó que sería la misma madre de raku quien le digiera quienes eran sus verdaderos padre, o que algún día tendría la oportunidad de reunirse con ellos otra vez.


	5. embarazo

Tsugumi parte 5

Después de lo sucedido Todos estaban impactados y sorprendidos porque lo dicho por la señora Ichijo no solo conocía a tsugumi/kajiyama desde que era apenas una niña pequeña, sino que además era amiga de sus padres. La más impactará en ese momento era la misma tsugumi o mejor dicho la más impactará era kajiyama mika, ella no podía procesar lo que le acababa de decir la señora Ichijo, era maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo, no sabía lo que debía de sentir en ese momento, sus sentimientos era una mescla alegría, miedo, enfado, desconcierto, temor, duda y de muchos otros sentimientos mezclados, pero antes de que ella pudiera poner sus sentimientos en orden la señora Ichijo continuo hablando.

Akane: "Es mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio para que sepas como conocí a tus padres y mi parte de la historia, bueno todo empieza cuando me case con el padre de raku, me mude aquí por una temporada, se suponía que era para tener a raku y cuidarlo por sus primeros años antes que tuviera que asumir mi lugar enfrente de la compañía familiar, pero digamos que me aburrí de tanto estar enserada en un solo lugar, así que un día me fugue, pase por los alrededores con raku que en esos días solo tenía un año de nacido, como salía muy poco de la casa y cuando lo hacía era en limusina y con muchos escoltas por temor de mi esposo de que me pasara algo malo o a nuestro hijo, así que no conocía para nada los alrededores, y termine por perderme, camine tanto que termine muy legos de la casa en un vecindario totalmente desconocido para mí, en ese momento llegue a un pequeño parque de juegos para niños, ahí fue cundo conocí a tu madre por primera vez mika, ella estaba muy feliz jugando con Tigo."

Chigote de repente: "¿Cómo se veía la madre de tsugumi, mejor dicho la madre de kajiyama?"

Tsugumi/kajiyama alterada por oír su verdadero nombre: "por favor chigote, continúe llamándome tsugumi, kajiyama es aun algo raro para mí."

Todos menos la madre de raku vieron raro la forma en que tsugumi/kajiyama llamo a chigote, por su nombre en lugar de su acostumbrado my lady, especialmente paula que pensó que su plan estaba teniendo resultados.

Akane amablemente: "por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine de contar la historia, bueno hinata tenía pelo negro azulado como la pequeña mika solo que siempre lo llevaba muy bien peinado y era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran de color cafés, siempre usaba una falda larga y blusas se distintos colores, siempre pensé que era muy femenina por la manera en que se comportaba, al principio cuando la conocí solo le quería preguntar las direcciones para volver a casa, pero termine platicando con ella por horas al parecer nos llevamos muy bien, incluso me invito a su casa que se encontraba muy cerca, ella con su esposo que era un hombre delgado con pelo negro, ojos iguales a los de la pequeña mika, solo que el usaba lente. ellos dos manejaban una panadería familiar que había sido manejada por 3 generaciones de su familia al parecer estaba muy orgullosa de seguir con la tradición de su familia, después de comer algunos de sus panes, que por cierto estaban muy deliciosos, tus padres me llevaron en su carro devuelta a la casa en donde mi esposo estaba desesperado por mí desaparición y la de raku, ella fue sorprendente ya que ni se alteró al enterarse de que yo era la esposa del líder de un grupo de yakuzas, a diferencia de su esposo que se mantuvo legos de mi desde entonces, ella siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la casa empecé a visitar a tu madre muy seguido, rápidamente nos hicimos las mejores amigas, empezamos a salir a pasear y a platicar, por mientras que cuidábamos de ustedes dos que solían jugar juntos (refiriéndose a raku y a tsugumi/kajiyama), así pasaron los años. Como vimos que raku y tú se llevaban tan bien, pensamos en hacer un matrimonio arreglado para ustedes dos, pero nunca se concretó en realidad, ya que dia antes de firmarlo de repente tuve que irme a tomar mi lugar a la cabeza de la compañía familiar así que no tenía tiempo para eso, después de algún tiempo me entere que te habías perdido así que rápidamente fui a ver a tu madre para consolarla faltando a todas mis reuniones de ese día, tus padres nunca se rindieron continuaron buscándote por años. Después de eso no supe mucho de tus padres, ya estaba muy ocupada enfrente de la compañía como para poder visitar a tus padres."

En ese momento tsugumi/kajiyama se desmayó, lo que le acababan de decir era sorprendente para ella y coincidía con lo que le había contado Claude (él le había dicho que la había encontrado en uno de sus viajes a Japón para asegurar la instalación futura de la colmena en Japón, que ella estaba llorando en una calle sucia y con hambre al parecer alguien la había abandonado a su suerte, incluso según él, ella tenía tanta hambre que le señalaba una bolsa de una panadería intentando decirle algo en japonés, en ese entonces él no hablaba bien el japonés y solo supuso que tenía hambre, después de darle de comer y comprarle ropa nueva se la llevó a América en donde le presento a chigote la cual se convirtió en su mejor amiga rápidamente tratándola como si fuera de su familia, pero a pesar de todo lo que chigote hacía por ella, nunca dejo de preguntarse muchas veces como serían sus padres y otras miles de preguntas sobre ellos.). De inmediato raku y shuu se acercaron para cargar por los hombros a la desmañada tsugumi/kajiyama, ellos querían llevarla a un cuarto solo para que descansara, pero se detuvieron cuando oyeron a la señora Ichijo hablar.

Akane: "creo que es mejor llevarla a la lleve a su casa, yo misma, en mi caro."

Chigote: "yo la acompaño."

Akane: "no será necesario, además quiero hablar con ella en privado cuando se despierte."

Paula preocupada: "yo vivo con ella creo que debo ir con ustedes."

Akane: "está bien si eres su compañera de apartamento, te puedo llevar también, sirve que me dices la dirección, pero solo hablare con ella en privado."

Paula: "entiendo."

Akane seriamente: "les puedo pedir algo a todos."

Todos: "por supuesto."

Akane: "mañana saldré a kyoto por algunos asuntos de la compañía que tengo pendiente, y dentro de unos meses volveré para acompañar a la pequeña mika a la casa de sus padres así que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes nos sigua o que hable con ella sobre el asunto a menos que ella empiece a hablar de ese tema durante esos meses."

Chigote: "pero quiero apoyarla a encontrar a sus padres, y no cree que es mucho tiempo."

Kosaki: "yo también quiero apoyarla."

Haru: "si, ella es nuestra amiga y queremos apoyarla en todo lo que podamos."

Akanes: "entiendo sus puntos, y son válidos, pero creo que será mejor no presionarla mucho, así que quiero darle mucho tiempo para que digiera todo esto y para que se prepare para reunirse con ellos, también quiero asegurarme que sigan viviendo en el mismo lugar y preparar todo para su reunión, cuando llegue el momento solo llevaré a aquellos que ella quiera que la acompañen, así que no insistan."

Todos: "entendemos."

Después de eso la señora Ichijo fue a la cochera de la casa para recoger un automóvil, un auto pequeño de cuatro puertas, de color gris que había comprado hace años para poder salir a pasear con raku cada vez que regresara a visitarlo. Rápidamente llego a la puerta principal, donde estaban todos esperándola, rápidamente pusieron a tsugumi/kajiyama en el asiento del copiloto poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad para que no se moviera mucho durante el viaje y paula se subió en la parte de atrás, después de eso se fueron rápidamente.

Paula: "señora Ichijo puedo hablar con usted sobre black tiger."

Akane dudosa: "¿black tiger?"

Paula seria: "hablo de kajiyama, como usted la conoce"

Mente de paula: "creo que es mejor aprovechar la oportunidad y preguntarle todo lo de los padres de black tiger, incluso obligarla a hablar sobre ellos, no quiero que interfieran con mi plan."

Akane alegre: "quieres decir me que la pequeña mika está embarazada, cierto"

Paula asustada y sorprendida: "¿cómo lo sabe?"

Akane: "cuando tuve a raku se debilito mucho mi salud y tuve que tomar un montón de pastillas y vitaminas, la mesclaba con mi comida para hacerlas más fáciles de comer, y como tengo una nariz muy sensible me familiarice con su olor cuando las cocinas, así que cuando olí el aliento de la pequeña mika, rápidamente reconocí el olor de las vitaminas de embarazada, así que por eso no quise que nadie viniera para poder hablar con ella sobre su embarazo, ya que parecía que ellos no sabían nada de eso, pero tu parecías que lo sabias."

Paula temeroza: "tiene razón nadie excepto yo sabe del bebe, eso incluye a black tiger ella tampoco sabe que está embarazada."

Akanes curiosas y sorprendida: "¿Cómo es que tú sabes que ella está embarazada y ella no?"

Paula: "porque fue mi culpa que ella saliera embarazada."

Akane: "tu culpa, creo que no quiero ni peguntar como es tu culpa."

Paula molesta por lo que dijo akane: "no piense nada malo, solo me asegure que ella tuviera el hombre que ama."

Akane presintiendo algo: "el hombre que ama, dime ¿Quién es ese hombre?, ¿De quién es el niño?"

Paula: "el padre es su hijo, raku, pero él tampoco sabe del bebe."

La señora Ichijo en ese momento abrió totalmente sus ojos, y freno rápidamente lo que hizo a paula pegarse en el asiento de enfrente, por el retrovisor vio directamente a paula aun con su dolor por pegarse con el asiento, movía su cabeza de arriba abajo como reconfirmando lo que la señora Ichijo no podía creer, para ella ese momento se convirtió al instante en el momento más feliz de su vida desde que nació raku. De inmediato levanto su mano izquierda para ponerla en el vientre de tsugumi/kajiyama para intentar sentir a su primer nieto, para después empezar a manejar otra vez

Akane alegre: "así que este niño que lleva la pequeña mika en su vientre es de raku, siempre supe que de alguna manera la pequeña mika terminaría como mi nuera."

Paula asustada de que tsugumi/kajiyama se enterara de su situación: "si, pero…"

Akane: "no te preocupes no le diré nada de lo que hablamos aquí a nadie, normalmente no estaría de acuerdo en ayudar a nadie en algo como esto, después de todo hicisteis a mi hijo serle infiel a su novia chigote y a se prometida marika, pero si es por el bien de mi nieto, te ayudare, con una condición."

Paula: "¿cuál es esa condición?"

Akane: "es sencilla, primero cómbese a raku y a mika, de que yo le ponga el nombre a su hijo o hija, ahora que lo pienso eso sería muy difícil, mejor te envió el nombre que quiero y tú te encargas de que selo pongan, y la segunda condición es que me mantengas informada de la condición de mi nieto hasta que nazca."

Paula: "lo intentare pero no le prometo nada de lo primero, y no se preocupe, le avisaré de todo lo que pase sin dudarlo."

Akane: "con eso me basta."

Llegaron rápidamente al apartamento, al detenerse la señora Ichijo le dio su tarjeta de presentación a paula, después paula sola llevo a tsugumi/kajiyama a su cuarto le puso se piyama y la dejo dormir, la señora ichijo se marchó a su casa rápidamente después de dejarlas y ver que entraran, después de todo ya sabía todo lo que quería saber sobre el embarazo de tsugumi/kajiyama, además tenía que prepararse para salir a Kyoto en la mañana.

Después de varias horas tsugumi/kajiyama seguía dormida, estaba soñado que caminaba en un pasillo de hospital vistiendo una bata de paciente totalmente sola, ella paso por muchos cuartos que estaban totalmente vacíos no había visto a nadie más y no sabía en donde estaba, camino hasta que hayo un vidrio grande, que al principio pensó que era una ventana y pensó que podría saber por fin en donde estaba, pero al llegar vio que era un aparador en donde había tres bebes recién nacidos, dos niñas vestidas de rosa y un niño vestido de azul, una niña y el niño tenían pelo azulado y eran idénticos, al parecer eran gemelos, y entre ellos estaba una niña de pelo rubio la cual estaba llorando muy fuerte, tsugumi/kajiyama sintió la necesidad de consolarla y al ver una puerta cercana pensó que era una entrada a donde estaban los bebes, pero al entrar solo vio a Claude golpeando a raku de forma salvaje sacándole mucha sangre, y solo deteniéndose para sacar una pistola de 9 milímetros, ella intento acercarse para detener a Claude pero no pudo, cada vez que intentaba acercase los muros, el techo y el piso se estiraban más rápido de lo que ella podía correr y ellos se alegaban más y más hasta que llegó el momento en que ya no pudo verlos más. Ella se devolvió para buscar a alguien que la ayudara a detener a Claude por mientras que corría en el pasillo, vio a lo legos a chigote, al llegar tsugumi/kajiyama a donde estaba chigote, chigote puso su mano en el hombro de tsugumi/kajiyama, diciéndole con cara feliz algo que Tsugumi/kajiyama simplemente no pudo escuchar, después de eso chigote se desvaneció en el aire antes que tsugumi/kajiyama pudiera pedirle que repitiera lo que dijo porque no la había podido escucharla. .

En ese momento tsugumi/kajiyama se despertó, no sabía que había soñado, no era una pesadilla como la última vez, sino que pareció algo más, algo que no podía explicar pero sintió que el sueño había intentado decirle algo importante, pero rápidamente se olvidó del sueño al recordar lo que había pasado antes de que se desmañara, cuando volvió en si noto que no estaba en casa de raku, sino que estaba en su cuarto, en eso entro Laura.

Paula: "al fin despiertas después de tanto tiempo, ya es lunes y debemos ir a la escuela."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "¿Qué paso?"

Paula: "te desmayaste después de que la señora Ichijo te hablo de tus padres, así que ella y yo te trajimos a tu apartamento para que descansaras."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "ya me acuerdo, tengo que ir con ella a preguntarle más sobre mis padres"

Paula: "ella ya salió a Kyoto esta mañana, pero no te preocupes ella prometió que vendría dentro de unos meses para llevarte a conocer a tus padres, ella quiere darte algún tiempo para que lo digieras todo y para que te prepares para cuando tengas que reunirte con ellos."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "ya veo"

Paula: "mejor empiézate a cambiar, debemos de apresurarnos para ir a la escuela."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "está bien."

Mente de Tsugumi/kajiyama: "segundo sueño raro que tengo, ¿Por qué los estoy teniendo?, tal vez intentan advertirme que es una mala idea seguir los planes de paula e intentar salir con raku, que todo eso terminara en algo malo como lo que acabo de soñar o en algo muy absurdo como el sueño del domingo" "me rendiría de inmediato si fuera por mí ya que tengo mucho miedo de revelar mis sentimientos, pero le prometí a chigote pelear por raku lo más que pueda y pienso cumplir con mi palabra."

En ese momento tsugumi/kajiyama tomo su celular para ver muchos mensajes de sus amigos que la ver que la señora Ichijo regresó rápidamente a la casa de raku, pensaron que tsugumi/kajiyama ya estaba consciente y por eso le mandaron tantos mensajes preguntándoles que le había dicho o que había pasado en su apartamento, a lo que ella se extrañó porque todo lo que sabía era que se había desmañado, para después imaginar que la señora Ichijo quería hablar con ella pero al estar desmañada solamente se fue, lo cual solo hizo a Tsugumi/kajiyama enfadarse con ella misma.

* * *

><p>Después de lo sucedido Pasaron siete semanas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era lunes otra vez, Tsugumikajiyama había pasado casi todo el tiempo pensando y preparándose para conocer a sus padres, incluso empezó a aprender todo lo que podía sobre panadería, para según ella poder entender mejor a sus padres y la tradición de su familia, la primera semana después de conocer a la señora Ichijo hablaba muy a menudo de eso con chigote, al principio chigote le ofreció investigar a sus padres pero de inmediato lo rechazo, ella intentaba aguantar todo lo posible para poder preguntarle todo lo que quería saber directo a ellos, en esa misma semana decidió que quería a todos sus amigos presentes cuando los conozca para poder hacer ver a sus padres que tuvo personas que la querían todo el tiempo y que ya no tenían que preocuparse que si ella estuvo solo toda su vida, en una de las pláticas entre Tsugumi/kajiyama y chigote, Claude escucho por accidenté y cuando se enteró de todo lo que paso en esa ocasión por no saber japonés, se disculpó por todo, pero Tsugumi/kajiyama no lo culpaba de nada ya que solo pensó que fue un mal entendido y todo lo que él hizo fue con la intención de ayudarla.

El domingo anterior un mensaje le llego a su celular de la madre de raku, donde decía que el algún momento de la semana ira a la casa de raku con sus padres, que estaban ansiosos de reunirse con ella (lo cual puso totalmente nerviosa a Tsugumi/kajiyama).

El siguiente sábado después de reunirse con la señora Ichijo ella tuvo su segunda cita con raku, en la cual repitieron lo mismo de la anterior pero esta vez sin todos los problemas que causo el día de chicas, y como dijo chigote ella salió con raku el domingo, las dos después de hablar y aclarar todo las dos terminando compitiendo por tener una cita con raku mejor que la otra, pero cooperando para evitar que marika o yui estuvieran con raku a solas o que tuvieran un momento romántico con raku, para la segunda cita raku y Tsugumi/kajiyama fueron a un acuario, y el domingo chigote lo llevo a un parque de diversiones, para la tercera Tsugumi/kajiyama lo invito a un picnic con comida que hizo ella, lo que intento imitar chigote pero solo logro que raku fuera hospitalizado por intoxicación, para la cuarta fueron a bailar, y el domingo chigote lo invito a un concierto de su banda favorita, para la última cita Tsugumi/kajiyama y raku fueron al parque a pasear, pero antes de irse Tsugumi/kajiyama tomo valor y intentó robar un beso a raku, pero chigote le detuvo al tirarle una pelota de béisbol, y el domingo chigote también intento lo mismo en su cita en el cine pero fue detenida por Tsugumi/kajiyama que le lanzo un refrescó, en ambas ocasiones raku no se dio cuenta de que las dos intentaron besarlo, y todos los planes de las dos chicas para confesarse habían sido arruinados por la vergüenza de ambas o por la otra, debido a esto ellas habian intentaron confesarse individual mente muchas veces pero siempre fallaban, además querían dejar a las demás chicas de una vez por todas fuera de la competencia, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Paula esas semanas continuo cuidando a Tsugumi/kajiyama que seguía sin darse cuenta de estaba embarazada, incluso cuando empezó a comer más, también empezó a sentirse cansada por las mañanas, incluso no se dio cuenta aun cuando hace una semana empezó con las náuseas, culpando a la comida de paula, paula pensó en esa posibilidad también ya que normalmente Tsugumi/kajiyama compartía con chigote su lonche (porque a chigote le parecía delicioso haciendo que paula debiera de cocinar el triple que antes para ambas chicas) y debido a que chigote también empezó a sentir náuseas el jueves anterior lo que hizo a paula dudar si eran nauseas por el embarazo o por su comida, durante todas esas semanas ella le envió un reporte por semana a la señora Ichijo el cual consistía en todas las actividades que hacía Tsugumi/kajiyama, su dietas "que normalmente la señora Ichijo enviaba mensajes con concejos de cómo mejorarla), incluso le envió una foto de la prueba de embarazo positiva (con indicador que decía cuantas semanas tenía la embarazada indicando 5 semanas) que le había hecho a Tsugumi/kajiyama por mientras que ella estaba dormida después de su quinta cita. Por mientras que continuaba cuidando a Tsugumi/kajiyama recibió un mensaje de la señora ichijo en donde le indicaba los nombres que quería que le pusiera a su nieto o nieta así que paula debería de hallar el momento adecuado para sugerírselo a Tsugumi/kajiyama, después recibió dinero de la señora Ichijo para que pagara todos los gastos del hospital por adelantado, incluso le había dado dinero para que llevara a Tsugumi/kajiyama a comprar cosas de bebe cuando llegara el momento y para cualquier medicamento, sin duda la señora Ichijo estaba tomando todas las precauciones necesarias para el nacimiento de su nieto.

El lunes después de la escuela Tsugumi/kajiyama y chigote fueron al restaurante reino de ramen al cual iban muy a menudo a comer ramen pero esa vez iban a hablar sobre raku que no le dirigió la palabra a ninguna de las dos todo el día, al parecer sabía algo que ellas desconocían.

Chigote molesta: "debemos de ponernos de acuerdo para ver quien se confesara primero a raku."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "a mí, me preocupa más lo raro que actuó esta mañana, creo que deberíamos de averiguar que pasa primero."

Chigote: "lo sé, pero la espera de saber a quién ama, me está matando."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "a mí también, pero primero hay que averiguar si hay algo malo con él, después de todo eso podría afectar su decisión, y ninguna de las dos queremos que se vea obligado estar con alguien quien no quiere estar."

Chigote: "cierto."

En ese momento el camarero que era ya un aciano, se acerca a la mesa a preguntar su orden.

Camarero: "¿Qué ordenaran señoritas?"

Chigote con malestar: "no gracias, pide tu Tsugumi, yo me siento con nauseas desde la mañana, creo que no pediré nada."

Tsugumi/kajiyama sorprendida: "aun estas enferma por la comida de paula, pero si ha pasado tres días desde la última vez que la comiste."

Chigote: "sí, he sentido nauseas desde el jueves y son tan fuertes que vomito casi todo lo que como, pero aun así no ha parado de darme hambre cada vez que veo comida, es una combinación fatal en que se me antoja todo, Termino comiendo todo y a los cinco minutos quiero ir a vomitar todo en el baño, y que hay de ti aun tienes las náuseas, después de todo tú sigues comiendo su comida."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "eso es raro yo tengo solo nauseas muy pasajeras, pero nunca he vomitado, incluso cuando paula cocina casi toda mi comida, siento que tengo más problemas con mi rutina de ejercicio que con la comida de paula."

Chigote: "con tus ejercicios, ¿Por qué?"

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "son tan fáciles que me he hecho muy perezosa, a tal grado que incluso en las mañanas me cuesta despertarme y cada vez tengo más hambre."

Chigote: "bueno, pero tu problema se resuelve con hacer más ejercicio, yo creo que deberé ir al doctor si no me curo para mañana."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "desearía que fuera tan fácil como tu dice pero paula y Claude se molestan si intento hacer mi antigua rutina de ejercicios."

En ese momento el camarero empezó a sonreír, no podría creer la plática que estaba escuchando, todo lo que esas chicas estaban hablando era para él tan obvio, pero para aquellas chicas era totalmente impensable, tal vez porque él ya estaba en su vejes y ya había pasado por todo eso con su esposa.

Mesero sonriendo: "es su primera vez cierto, no se preocupen les traeré algo para que las dos se sientan mejor después de comerlos."

Después de eso el camarero solo se fue, dejando dudosas a Tsugumi/kajiyama y chigote en que quiso decir con que es su primera vez, después de un rato el camarero trajo con él unos platos grandes llenos de ramen con muchos ingredientes distintos, los platos tenían muchos adornos de flores celestes y rosas muy hermosas, lo que era raro para las chicas que habían comido muchas veces en el lugar pero nunca habían visto a nadie comer ese extraño platillo o la habían visto en los menús normales del restaurante.

Chigote: "disculpe como se llama, este plato."

Mesero: "su nombre es Ramen para ángeles."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "ramen para angeles."

Mesero: "si, solo es servido para personas muy especiales como ustedes, por eso no está en el menú normal."

Después de decir esto el camarero se fue dejando a chigote y a Tsugumi/kajiyama comiendo para que comieran el ramen a gusto.

Chigote: "no puedo creerlo, el mesero acaba de coquetear con nosotras, que asco."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "si fue un anciano muy atrevido."

Después de comer chigote y Tsugumi/kajiyama se fueron caminando hacia la tienda de onodera en donde comprarían algunos dulces ya que al parecer ambas querían cosas dulces, ya que sorprendentemente para ellas todo sentimiento de nauseas había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "chigote, ¿Qué es ese papel?"

Chigote: "es el un menú de la tienda, le pregunte a la encargada por un menú en donde vinieran todos los platillos que servían en la tienda, y me dio este."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "y ¿para que lo quieres?"

Chigote: "para ver si ese plato estaba en el menú o el camarero nos mintió y solo nos dio un platillo normal en platos diferentes a los del restaurante, si es un platillo de la tienda lo pediré cada vez que vuelve al restaurante estuvo muy rico."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "déjame ver."

Chigote: "mira aquí esta ese platillo."

Chigote empezó a leer la descripción del platillo en voz alta.

Chigote: "su nombre verdadero es ramen para angelitos, es una mescla de muchas verduras para proporcionar la mayor cantidad de vitaminas y minerales necesaria a las mujeres que lo coman, y evitando al mismo tiempo todas las náuseas provocadas por el….."

En eso tanto chigote como Tsugumi/kajiyama se quedaron congeladas con la palabra que seguía, sus mentes no podían procesar esa palabra, aunque si lo ponían en perspectiva esa sola palabra explicaba todos los síntomas que tenían y también lo dicho por el mesero

Mente de chigote y Tsugumi/kajiyama: "¿¡EMBARAZO!?"

De inmediato las dos sin decir una palabra salieron corriendo a una tienda de autoservicio, compraron 2 pruebas de embarazo rápidamente y un montón de dulces, pastillas, refrescos, y pastillas para mareos, todo para intentar disimular las pruebas de embarazo, después de eso fueron directo al apartamento de Tsugumi/kajiyama y olvidando totalmente la idea de ir con onodera.

Al llegar checaron que no estuviera paula en el apartamento, primero entro Tsugumi/kajiyama al baño para realizarse su prueba de embarazo al salir con cuidado la poso al revés en una mesa de madera en medio de la sala, para no ver el resultado por accidente antes de estar lista, lo mismo hizo chigote, después las dos permanecieron en silencio, por mientras que pasaba el tiempo requerido para que las pruebas muestren el resultado. La primera en hablar fue chigote.

Chigote: "no lo sé"

Tsugumi/kajiyama dudosa: "¿Qué?"

Chigote triste: "si resulta que estoy embarazada, no sé quién es el padre, no pienses mal, no soy una mujerzuela sino que solo es que no me acuerdo de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie, no sé cómo pude quedar embarazada.", Obviamente chigote había olvidado todo lo que había pasado en el cine hace siete semanas.

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "no se preocupe, de seguro no estas embarazada y todo es un error."

Chigote sorprendida: "¿Por qué hablas en singular?, no me digas que tu si has tenido relaciones con alguien."

Tsugumi/kajiyama temerosa: "para serle franca, la cosa que paula usaba para chantajearnos es un video de raku y yo teniendo sexo en el cumpleaños de raku, pero no se confunda fuimos drogados por paula y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, y ella me dijo que la droga tenía un efecto anti- conceptivo, así que es imposible que este embarazada."

En ese momento chigote voltio la prueba de Tsugumi/kajiyama solo para comprobar lo que ya suponía, la voltio para comprobar que estaba positiva, al mismo tiempo que ambas lo veían Tsugumi/kajiyama cayó al piso totalmente impactada, solo para ver a chigote con miedo voltear su prueba que también estaba positiva. Al ver esto chigote empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña, Tsugumi/kajiyama intento calmarla pero no podía hacer que dejara de llorar.

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "por favor chigote, no llores."

Chigote llorando y gritando: "como no quiere que llore si estoy embarazada de un desconocido y tu estas embarazada de raku." "no solo deberé de enfrentar a mis padres que estarán furiosos, sino que tendré que soportar tu boda con raku."

Tsugumi/kajiyama sonrojada: "¿mi boda con raku?"

Chigote enojada: "no te agás la tonta, tu sabes que una vez que raku sepa que él bebe que está en tu vientre es de él, y por la forma de ser de raku se verá obligado a casarte con tigo, por mientras que yo deberé ser madre soltera del hijo de un desconocido."

En el momento en que Tsugumi/kajiyama iba a decir algo para calmar a chigote, alguien toco la puerta, haciendo que ambas se callaran de inmediato.

Raku: "¿tsugumi estás ahí?"

Chagote llorando: "dios, y cuando empezaba a pensar que esto no podía ponerse peor."

Raku sorprendido: "¿chigote está ahí?"

Paula: "tsugumi, chigote salgan"

Tsugumi/kajiyama enogaran: "¿qué quieren?"

Paula molesta: "tus padres no pudieron aguantar y te están esperando en la casa de raku en este momento, así que la señora Ichijo nos envió por ustedes."

En ese momento Tsugumi/kajiyama, empezó a sudar y su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, sin importar cuantas veces se imaginó el momento de su reunión con sus padres todas estas semanas, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el mismo día que se reunir iría con ellos, sería el mismo día que se enteraría que iba a ser mama.


	6. padres

parte 6

En ese momento tsugumi/kajiyama sabía que no era el momento de hacerle caso a sus sentimientos o imaginar cosas raras cómo que les diría a sus padres al conocerlos, lo único que podía pensar sobre eso es que no les diría a sus padres que estaba embarazada apenas conociéndolos, para resolver la situación lo más rápidamente que pudiera hacerlo, ella tenía que permanecer calmada para poder pensar con claridad, en ese momento agarro las dos pruebas de embarazo poniéndolas en el bote de la basura, limpio con una servilleta las lágrimas de chigote diciéndole.

Tsugumi/kajiyama susurrando: "no te preocupes, yo arreglare todo solo confía en mí, solo cree en mí y yo me encargare de que todo salga bien para ambas."

Aunque no sabía cómo saldrían de esa situación ella tenía que hacer algo para que chigote dejara de llorar, Después tomo la mano de chigote, la que uso para jalar a chigote que estaba totalmente desecha hasta a la puerta, por mientras que chigote solo podía ver a su amiga siendo muy fuerte aun en esa situación tan difícil, al ver la solo podía pensar que ella no podía ser tan fuerte como Tsugumi/kajiyama, cuando llegaron a la puerta Tsugumi/kajiyama la abrió rápidamente para salir rápidamente.

Tsugumi/kajiyama fingiendo estar feliz: "estamos listas, así que vayámonos a tu casa raku"

Raku viendo a Tsugumi/kajiyama: "tsugumi no estés nerviosa todo ya está listo, todos ya están en mi casa esperándote"

Tsugumi/kajiyama con temor: "¿Cómo que todos?"

Paula: "ya sabes, todos tus amigos, Claude, los señores Ichijo y tus padres."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "si cierto, es así, es mejor ir nos dé una vez y no hacerlos esperar."

En ese momento Tsugumi/kajiyama solo quería alegarse de las pruebas de embarazo en el bote de la basura, y alegar a raku y a paula de ellas hasta que ella pudiera volver para destruirlas, rápidamente subió aun jalando a chigote a la limusina que estaba estacionada enfrente de su apartamento, raku se subió también, pero paula al sentir algo rara a Tsugumi/kajiyama y al creer saber que era no quiso subir, paula les dijo además a todos que ella debía de pasar por un pastel que le ordeno la señora ichijo y que no quería retrasarlos, así que solo cerro la puerta y le ordenó al conductor que se fuera de inmediato.

Después de que se fue la limusina paula entro rápidamente al apartamento de tsugumi y empezó a buscar por todas partes lo que al final hallo en el bote de basura, hallo la única cosa que sabía que era lo único que podía molestaba a c de esa manera, para sorpresa de ella había 2 pruebas lo cual paula solo justifico con que Tsugumi/kajiyama solo quería asegurarse de estar embarazada de verdad y no fuera un error, rápidamente devolvió las pruebas al bote y saco su celular para hacer una llamada.

Paula: "al parecer ya se dio cuenta de la verdad, ¿ahora qué tenemos que hacer?"

Akane: "nada, es mejor que ellos solucionen todos los problemas por ellos mismo, eso les enseñara a ser padres responsables, pero sería muy malo que alguien más se enterara de la verdad, así que as todo lo posible para que nadie se dé cuenta de la verdad."

Paula: "entendido."

Después de la llamada paula pensó que su plan ya estaba a punto de finalizar, solo era cuestión de hacer que Tsugumi/kajiyama se lo dijera a raku lo cual seria muy difícil para ella, pero si chigote sabia sobre eso solo seria cuestion de tiempo para que raku lo supiera, y esperar que todo siguiera su camino natural.

* * *

><p>En ese momento Tsugumikajiyama y chigote estaban sentadas juntas enfrente de raku, el cual notaba la mirada de tristeza de chigote y la mirada de desesperación de Tsugumi/kajiyama, el no sabia que había pasado entre ellas o a ellas, pero estaba muy preocupado por las dos.

Mente de Tsugumi/kajiyama histerica: "diablos, paula debe de saber que estoy embarazada, es la única explicación que hallo para que inventara una excusa tan estúpida como que le encargaron un pastel, de seguro solo se quedó a buscar las pruebas de embarazo, maldita paula me mintió cuando dijo que la droga era anti-conceptivas, y yo fui tan tonta como para creerle."

Raku preocupado: "tsugumi, chigote ¿les pasa algo?, es que sus rostros se ven tristes, diga me si algo les está molestando."

ya que Raku había dicho esto muy repentina mente y había sorprendido a ambas chicas.

Chigote enojada: "¿y que te importa mis problemas?, preocúpate por tus problemas."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "chigote, no seas tan groseras, raku solo está preocupado por nosotras."

Chigote aún más enojada: "que se preocupe solo por ti."

Tsugumi/kajiyama enojada: "el solo te ofrece ayuda, igual que yo, no es necesario que estés tan enojada sin razón"

chigote furiosa: "¡sin razón!"

Raku se sorprendió que las dos estuvieran peleando entre si, el nunca las había visto pelear antes, ni siquiera una discusión, estaba asustado de que esto escalara a una pelea, así que intento hacer algo para calmarlas.

Raku temeroso: "las dos cálmense, recuerden son mejores amigas no importa que grave sea el asunto ustedes pueden resolverlo junta."

Al oír esto, Tsugumi/kajiyama intenta calmarse recordando todo lo que chigote hizo por ella durante todos esos años y intentando ponerse en la situación de chigote, por mientras que la frustración de chigote aumentaba, lo que está haciendo asciendo raku en ese mismo momento al calmarlas, el preocuparse por otros antes de por el mismo, es lo mismo que hizo a ella enamorarse de él en primer lugar, y lo que aumenta la frustración de chigote al saber que él nunca estaría a su lado.

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "si creo que tienes razón somos mejores amigas y podremos superar lo que sea a lo que se enfrente nuestra amistad."

Chigote furiosa: "como puedes decir eso cuando estas esperando un hijo de raku y yo…. Yo…"

Chigote por vergüenza de tener en su vientre el hijo de algún desconocido de lo cual ni se acordaba como sucedio, fue lo que hizo a chigote no poder continuar con la frase, y Al escuchar esto raku quedo tan sorprendido que lo único que pudo pensar era que había escuchado mal.

Raku incrédulo: "lo siento podías repetir la última parte, creo que escuche mal."

Chigote iba a repetir lo que dijo pero ahora iba a gritarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero en ese momento Tsugumi/kajiyama le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que empeorara la situación más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Tsugumi/kajiyama intentando calmarse. "bueno veras, el día que paula nos drogo, ese día yo….."

Tsugumi/kajiyama aliviada: "yo…. Yo y chigote terminamos embarazadas de ti."

Raku y chigote desconcertados: "¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Sin saberlo Tsugumi/kajiyama al decir lo que para ella era una mentira para proteger a su mejor amiga y a su bebe, había dicho la verdad.

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "veras al parecer chigote también estuvo esa noche con nosotros pero se despertó y se fue antes de despertarnos porque sintió mucha pena de la situación en la que estábamos."

En ese momento raku se recargo totalmente en el asiento con la mente totalmente en blanco, solo intentando procesar lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir Tsugumi/kajiyama, para procesar que ahora iba a tener 2 hijos y las consecuencias no solo para el sino para todos alcanzados por la guerra que iniciario entre los grupos. Por mientras que raku seguía intentando procesar todo, chigote se acercó su boca al oído de Tsugumi/kajiyama para poder hablar con ella sin que raku escuchara nada.

Chigote desconcertada: "¿pero qué hiciste?"

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "lo que tenía que hacer"

Chigote: "pero ni siquiera sabemos de quien es mi bebe."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "eso no importa ahora, lo importante es asegurarle un buen padre a tu bebe y como dijisteis hace rato por la forma de ser de raku, el se verá obligado a casarse con quien tenga a su bebe en su vientre, incluso si son dos personas distintas."

Chigote: "¿pero qué hay de ti y tu bebe?

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "a mi no me importara si eres tu, y creo que mi hijo tendrá que aprender vivir con un hermano o una hermana, con quien jugar."

Chigote llorando: "gracias tsugumi, sin duda eres mi mejor amiga, incluso cuando yo te grite hace unos segundos, tú me sigues sacrificándote por mí, incluso sacrificas tu felicidad con el hombre que amas."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "no es nada, usted me trato como si fuera de su familia desde que me conoció incluso cuando solo era una huérfana, dándome amor, un cumpleaños, amigos e incluso me acepto seguir siendo mi amiga cuando empezamos a ser rivales en el amor, creo que es justo."

Chigote: "pero no es justo para raku cuidar a un niño que no sea su hijo."

Tsugumi/kajiyama alegre: "bueno, lo que no sepa no le hará daño."

En eso las dos vieron a raku que ya se había recuperado del shock de lo dicho por tsugumi/kajiyama.

Raku temeroso y muy preocupado: "mis padres podrían matarme sin duda o será la madre de chigote, sin duda los padres de Tsugumi/kajiyama me odiaran al conocerme, como sea marika enloquecerá o se suicidara, tal vez ambas, se iniciara un guerra entre nuestros grupos y la ciudad será reducida a cenizas, y como si no fuera suficiente Claude me matara de la forma más lenta y dolorosamente que pueda sin dudarlo."

En ese mismo momento Tsugumi/kajiyama recordó el sueño que tuvo cuando se desmayo, el mismo día que conoció a la señora Ichijo y supo verdadero nombre, ella rápidamente supo que no se necesitaba mucho para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

Chigote alegre: "entonces solo hay que evitar que alguien se enteren."

Raku pesimista: "eso sería casi imposible, tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de algo como eso, no es como una herida en su cuerpo que pudieran ocultar bajo su ropa, esto no se podrá ocultar."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "tal vez si se pueda ocultar el embarazo los primeros 4 meses pero alrededor de esa fecha es cuando normalmente empieza a crecer la pansas, haciendo que solo al vernos alguien se den cuenta de lo que pasa, pero si chigote y yo podemos ocultarnos los otros 5 meses sería perfecto, y cuando nascan los bebes de seguro estarían tan ocupados con los bebes y sus represarías contra nosotros serian menores."

Raku pesimista: "aunque para eso primero mínimo necesitaríamos saber cuántas semanas tienen las dos, segundo necesitaríamos dinero y un lugar para que permanezcan todo el tiempo hasta que tuvieran que aliviarse en secreto, tercero y por ultimo como si no fuera suficiente necesitaríamos la ayuda de alguien para todos los tramites del hospital, y para evitar que alguien se dé cuenta del embarazo especial mente nuestros padres, pero aun teniendo todo eso sería raro para todos nuestros conocidos que desaparecieran ustedes dos por 5 meses sin rastro, además sería difícil explicarles todo después de que las dos dieran a luz."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "si necesitaríamos una excusa para esos 5 meses, y también necesitaríamos ir al ginecólogo para saber si los bebes se están desarrollando sin ningún problema."

Chigote: "está bien, no se preocupen por eso último, yo ya arregle una cita con mi ginecóloga para mañana en la tarde cuando vi que no me llegaba mi periodo este mes, pensaba que era una infección o algo así cuando la hice solo seria cambiar la cita de una de rutina a un ultrasonido, para ser honesta cuando la hice nunca me imaginé que estuviera embarazada, pero es mejor que hablemos de eso en otra ocasión, ya llegamos a la casa de raku."

En ese momento la limusina se paró enfrente de la casa Ichijo, en donde estaba la madre de raku parada vistiendo otro quimono de color azul oscuro, la cual los recibió con mucha amabilidad y también ignorando el nerviosismo de los tres jóvenes que saludaron muy nerviosos, primero que nada llevo a Tsugumi/kajiyama donde se cambió sus ropas de hombre por un precioso vestido hasta las rodillas de color blanco y una preciosa blusa de color azulado del mismo color que su pelo, y chigote le puso colorete de color rojo en sus labios, para que después del cambio de ropa la señora Ichijo simplemente los llevo al salón en donde de inmediato notaron a Claude y a todos sus amigos sentados de tal forma que eran visibles desde el pasillo, la primera en entrar después de la señora Ichijo fue Tsugumi/kajiyama la cual antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazada por una mujer mayor en un taje femenino azul marino con falda corta, que era muy parecida a ella y de un hombre en un traje negro, los cuales al abrazarla empezaron a llorar, esto sorprendió a todos pero en especial a los tres jóvenes que acababan de entrar que estaba estupefactos por lo ocurrido, en ese mismo momento Tsugumi/kajiyama sintió un calor que nunca había sentido antes, ella no podría creer que lo que sentía era el calor corporal de sus padres que la abrasaban como nunca nadie la había abrazado ante, con tanto cariño y tanta alegría que parecía que estaban acumulados por años y que en un segundo se había liberado, en ese mismo momento antes que pudiera acostumbrarse a lo sucedido olio a la mujer, su olor le resultó extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar, todo eso bastó para que Tsugumi/kajiyama olvidara todo lo que había pasado el resto del día, y para que sin pensar ella empezara a abrazar a sus dos padres, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar sin para, lo que era raro para ella ya que gracias al entrenamiento de Claude aprendió a no dejarse llevar por su sentimientos pero en ese momento ella no podía dejar de llorar ni un segundo. Estuvieron en esa posición sin decirse nada por menos de dos minutos, pero para ellos fueron horas.

Hinata llorando: "mi pequeña mika, mi pequeña mika, te extrañe tanto, nunca dejamos de pensar en ti."

Saito llorando: "mírate mi pequeña mika, ya estás tan grande y hermosa, perdimos tantos años de tu vida.

Hinata alzando la mano: "ven yuki, ven y abraza a tu hermana mayor."

Yuki era un niño unos años menor que Tsugumi/kajiyama, con un traje como el de su padre, con pelo negro como su padre, lo único que era diferente de el a su padre era sus ojos de color cafés.

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "¿él es mi hermano?"

Saito: "si, él es kajiyama yuki tu hermano menor."

En ese momento yuki fue arrastrado a la fuerza por la mono de su padre y terminó abrasando a su hermana de frente, ambos rodeados por sus padres. Nadie quería interrumpir ese momento por ningún motivo, así que les dieron todo el tiempo necesario para que se desahogaran, lo cual le pareció eterno.

Después de unos minutos Tsugumi/kajiyama y todos sus amigos estaban sentados mirando su familia de Tsugumi/kajiyama de enfrente.

Saito con tristeza: "creo que queras saber cómo te perdimos, bueno todo fue mi culpa, se suponía que ese día habíamos cerrado nuestro negocio temprano para que ir ese día a la casa de mi madre a visitarla, íbamos a ir en tren porque su casa estaba muy legos, en esos días tu madre tenía 8 meses embarazo de tu hermano, y se suponía que yo te llevaría de la mano todo el viaje, tu ibas con una vestido totalmente blanco, ya estábamos en la estación pero antes de que te llegara el tren me pedisteis algo para comer y como no había tiempo para ir a comprar algo que comer así que té di unos panes que le llevábamos a mi madre como todos los años, en ese momento llego el tren y llame a tu madre que salió del baño corriendo, por apresurada ella se cayó en la estación lo que hizo que me preocupara por ella y tu hermano, yo fui a ayudarla rápidamente sin pensar, soltándote la mano, y tú te subisteis al tren sin que nos diéramos cuenta, así que cuando volteé a buscarte las puertas se cerraron contigo dentro. En ese momento el tren empezó a avanzar, rápidamente fuimos a hablar con los policías, para que nos ayudaran a encontrarte, pero aunque ellos se comunicaron con los policías en la siguiente estación dando una descripción muy detallada de ti, ellos simplemente no pudieron encontrarte, así que seguimos buscándote por meses y años, pero no habíamos tenido ningún indicio de tu desaparición, hasta que la señora Ichijo nos llamo por teléfono la semana pasada para decirnos que te había encontrado, haciéndonos sufrir una semana para poder reunirnos con tigo."

Hinata: "pero querido eso no fue tu culpa, tu solo fuiste en mi auxilio y nunca quisiste abandonar a mika."

Tsugumi/kajiyama: "¿pero como no lo entiendo porque los policías no me hallaron en la siguiente estación?"

Saito: "nunca lo supimos, y ni aparecías en los vídeos de seguridad en todas estaciones"

En ese momento Claude levanta la mano lenta mente.

Claude: "tal vez yo pueda explicar ese hecho, cuando yo ayee a tsu… dijo a su hija, ella estaba usando un impermeable color rojo que tenía un gorro."

Hinata sorprendida: "eso es, yo le dije antes de irnos que podía llevar cualquier cosa que cupiera en su mochila, así que ella debió de ver que estaba nublado ese día y tomo su impermeable."

Saito continuando la frase de su esposa: "y al empezar a llover se debió de poner el impermeable, así que cuando salió del tren estaba de rojo y los policías estaban buscando a una niña de blanco."

Claude: "perdóneme por todos los problemas que cause, pero por mi situación en ese momento y por hablar tan poco japonés no podía, llevarla a la policía."

Yuki con fundido: "por tu situación en ese momento, porque hablas como si fueras un criminal."

En ese momento todos se miraban entre si viendo haber quien le decía la verdad al pequeño.

Akane: "pequeño yuki, por si no lo sabias aparte de ustedes, solo hay 5 personas en esta casa que no están relacionados con grupos criminales de manera activa (refiriéndose a Ruri, kosaki, fluu, shoo y haru)."

En ese momento el padre y hermano de Tsugumi/kajiyama empezaron a sentir escalofríos, pero su madre seguía muy tranquila.

Hinata: "no se preocupe, usted cuido de nuestra hija muy bien, así que le agradecemos lo que hizo."

Chigote intentando comprende: "un momento como es que si tsu.. Dijo mika, tenía puesto un vestido blanco abajo del impermeable, ¿cómo es posible que la confundieras por un niño?, mejor dicho ¿Cómo es posible que las confundieras por un hombre por más de 10 años?"

Familia de Tsugumi/kajiyama: "10 años."

Todos menos hinata, saito y yuki de inmediato empezaron a burlarse de Claude como sucedía cada vez que alguien hacia la misma pregunta. En ese momento saito sintió que era muy peligroso saber demasiado de lo que para el eran solo criminales, así que solo intento cambiar el tema."

Saito: "bueno, cuéntanos como te ha ido en la vida pequeña mika,"

Tsugumi/kajiyama hablando rápidamente: "bueno como ya escucharon Claude me confundió como hombre, y solo se dio cuenta que era mujer hasta hace unas 8 semanas (todos rieron otra vez), he sido la mejor amiga de chigote desde que me perdí (tocando el hombro de chigote), también fui su guardaespaldas ella es una de las personas más importante para mí y por la que haría cualquier cosa, también se hablar inglés y japonés perfectamente, vine a Japón para proteger a chigote, y después…"

Antes que pudiera continuar shoo hablo.

Shoo en tono burlón: "también se enamoró por primera vez casi al llegar."

Esto último hizo enrojecer a Tsugumi/kajiyama, también haciendo que le diera un golpe especialmente fuerte a shoo en la cara que lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, en ese mismo instante su madre se paró y la voltio para que se vieran de enfrente.

Hinata súper emocionada: "en serio, tu primer amor, te encontré a tiempo para ver ese maravilloso momento de tu vida, dime ¿quién es el afortunado?, ¿como es?."

Kosaki curiosa: "si, dinos quien es"

Haru curiosa: "por favor me muero de curiosidad desde que lo supe, dinos"

Fluu curiosa: "si dinos quien es"

Claude muy serio: "¿Qué estas enamorada de alguien?, creo que es mejor que ese sujeto se prepare, porque necesitara muchas fuerzas y determinación para que yo lo apruebe."

Saito riéndose: "bueno, creo que es mejor haberla encontrado cuando se enamoró por primera vez, que cuando nos digiera que tendríamos nietos,"

En ese mismo chigote sintió vergüenza por estar embarazada de un extraño y aun así engañar a raku, que es el padre del bebe de Tsugumi/kajiyama y el hombre que ella ama para que se haga cargo del bebe que traía en el vientre, por mientras que raku solo estaba asustado al ver a Claude que le aria una prueba muy dura solo para dejar a alguien salir con tsugumi, no quería ni pensar que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada y solo podía imaginar a Tsugumi/kajiyama atada a él por el niño, por mientras que el hombre que ella ama se alegaba de ella, y también imaginaba todos enloqueciendo cuando supieran que ella y chigote fueron embarazadas por el, por ultimo estaba la misma Tsugumi/kajiyama que no sabía que hacer, ya que no podía decirle de esa forma que al hombre que amaba era falso novio de su mejor amiga, la cual esta enamora de él, pero está embarazada de algún desconocido y que ella le mintió al decirle que era su bebe, por mientras que ella estaba embarazada de su verdadero bebe.

Tsugumi/kajiyama avergonzada: "por favor ya paren no le voy a decir"

Akane: "estoy de acuerdo con mika, una chica no debería estar obligada de decirle a nadie a quien ama, al menos que ella lo quiera así."

Hinata: "pero…"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada se abrió rápidamente, era paula con una caja grande rectangular.

Paula gritando: "el pastel está aquí."

Hinata curiosa: "¿pastel?"

Akane: "con tantas cosas se te olvido, cierto."

Hinata: "¿olvidar que?"

Akanes riéndose: "hoy es tu aniversario de bodas."

Saito: "enserio"

Akane riéndose: "no puedo creer que a los dos se le olvidara, esa fue la razón para hacer la reunión era este día, era un regalo de aniversario para los dos." "raku, chigote y mika, pueden raer algunos cubiertos de la cocina y juego de té de cerámica con algo de agua caliente."

En ese momento los tres salieron corriendo a la cocina en donde se encontraban los cubiertos dentro de la repisa, en ese momento los sacaron, separaron en cubiertos para chigote, el juego de té para Tsugumi/kajiyama y los patos para raku. Antes de irse raku quería hablar con las chicas.

Raku temeroso: "tsugumi, lo siento, siento haberte dejado embarazada y separado de tu primer amor."

En ese momento Tsugumi/kajiyama solo rió con una sonrisa hermosa, con una cara de total felicidad, y de-repente se movió rápidamente y le dio un beso inesperadamente a raku, lo que sorprendió a este.

Tsugumi/kajiyama feliz: "idiota, mi primer amor eres tú."

Pero ante de que raku pudiera hablar un par de manos voltearon su cabeza para besarle, era chigote.

Chigote: "también eres el mío, así que cuida muy bien de nosotras y de nuestros hijos."

Rápidamente las dos chicas tomando lo que le correspondía saliendo corriendo felices de la cocina al fin se habían confesado a raku ambas, sin importar que pasara en el futuro ellas seguirían juntas, dejando a raku tumbado en el piso, en shock y tocándose los labios.


	7. bebes, verdad y muerte

Un día después en el consultorio de la ginecóloga, chigote y Tsugumi/kajiyama están aun con sus uniformes escolares, no habían tenido tiempo para ir a sus casas a cambiarse debido a que tuvieron que llagar temprano para hacerse unos estudios, y raku no pudo ir a la consulta por causa de su madre que quería de fuera con ella y su padre a una ceremonia tradicional del té, casi a la misma hora de la consulta, y para no levantar ninguna sospecha tuvo que ir.

En ese mismo momento Tsugumi/kajiyama y chigote estaban muy nerviosas ya que era la primera vez que hacían eso, ¿qué le diría la ginecóloga por su edad?, ¿cómo estarían los bebes?, muchas preguntas como esas pasaban por su mente, lo que las estaba volviendo locas. Por mientas que veían a las demás mujeres con sus esposos o prometidos, con pansas de embarazo de 4,6, y 8 meses las que estaban recibiendo mucha atención de estos, lo que hizo a las dos chicas sentirse celosas ya que ellas estaban solas, en ese mismo momento una enfermera en la recepción grito.

Enfermera: "la siguiente en pasar es kajiyama mika, que pase kajiyama mika, por favor."

Mika sorprendida: "usaste mi verdadero nombre."

Chigote alegre: "claro, después de todo es hora de que empieces a usar tu verdadero nombre, no lo crees mika."

Enfermera: "que pase kajiyama mika, por favor."

Mika: "si, disculpe la demora, ya voy."

En ese mismo momento mika salió corriendo al consultorio de la ginecóloga, al entrar vio a una mujer en sus cuarentas, flaca, de cabello negro con algunas canas, lentes, bata de laboratorio y una cara de aburrimiento por la misma rutina de siempre.

Ginecóloga: "por favor siéntate, dame tus estudios médicos y descúbrete el vientre."

En ese momento mika se sentó, dándole los estudios médicos en una carpeta, y se desabrocho su camisa y se desabrocho el pantalón bajándoselo un poco junto a sus pantis.

Ginecóloga: "te explicaré la rutina primero hacemos el ultrasonido te dijo lo que veras en esa pantalla será el bebe y tienes pocos meses de embaraza, así que no esperes ver a un bebe totalmente formado, segundo te hago unas preguntas de rutina y por ultimo te dijo el estado de tu embarazo, no te preocupes yo no juzgo por la edad."

Mika: "está bien."

En ese momento por mientras que veía los estudios médicos, la ginecóloga le puso la crema, la esparció y como estaba helada la hizo haciendo que temblara, y le pasó el ultrasonido, apareciendo en una pantalla en la pared una imagen confusa.

Mika temerosa: "y bien ¿cómo está él bebe?"

Ginecóloga: "está muy bien al parecer alguien estuvo cuidándose mucho del embarazo incluso con tan pocos meses se puede notar eso, incluso están muy grandes para tener apenas 8 semanas de gestación."

Mika: "¿están?"

Ginecóloga: "así no te lo dije, son gemelos."

Mika sorprendida: "gemelos."

De repente mika empieza a sentirse feliz, y a sonreír, aunque eran hijos que no planeados, ella sentía que empezaba a quererlos.

Ginecóloga: "si, ahora pasemos a las preguntas."

Ginecóloga: "¿haces ejercicio?"

Mika: "si tengo una rutina liviana de ejercicios."

Ginecóloga: "bien, pondré en tu carpeta con una rutina de ejercicios para embarazo (después mika se daría cuenta que es la misma rutina que la de ella), ¿tienes relaciones sexuales regularmente con tu pareja?"

Mika avergonzada: "no, no tenido desde la hace mucho tiempo."

Ginecóloga: "como quiera te daré una guía para que tu sepas como tener relaciones sin dañar al bebe, ¿fumas, tomas alcohol o te intoxicas de alguna forma?"

Mika: "no."

Ginecóloga: "está bien terminamos las preguntas, bueno como veo todo, estas en perfectas condiciones, él bebe se ve bien y podrás dar a luz sin problemas a tu corta edad ya que tu cadera son perfectas para un parto natural, ya puedes salir si lo deseas."

Al salir mika se encontró a chigote y sin poderse aguantar la emoción le dijo rápidamente que iba a tener gemelos y que todo estaba bien, se le notaba la alegría en el rosto, querían seguir platicando pero la enfermera llamo a chigote a entrar al consultorio, donde vio lo mismo que mika al entrar.

Ginecóloga: "por favor siéntate, dame tus estudios médicos y descúbrete el vientre."

En ese momento chigote se sentó aun alegre por las buenas noticias que le había dado mika y esperando una iguales, dándole los estudios médicos en una carpeta, se subió la camisa y bajándoselo un poco junto a su falda con sus pantis.

Ginecóloga: "te explicaré la rutina primero hacemos el ultrasonido te dijo desde ahora lo que vea en esa pantalla y no esperes ver un bebe totalmente desarrollado, apenas tienen unos meses, segundo te voy a ser unas preguntas y por ultimo te dijo el estado de tu embarazo, no te preocupes yo no juzgo tu edad."

Chigote alegre: "ok."

En ese momento igual que con mika, por mientras que veía los estudios médicos, la ginecóloga le puso la crema, la esparció y como estaba helada en su vientres haciendo que temblara todo su cuerpo, y le paso el ultrasonido, apareciendo en una pantalla en la pared una imagen confusa.

Ginecóloga: "bueno, él bebe se ve bien."

Ginecóloga: "si, ahora pasemos a las preguntas, ¿haces ejercicio?"

Chigote: "no pero soy muy acletica"

Ginecóloga: "bien, pondré en tu carpeta con una rutina de ejercicios para embarazo, ¿tienes relaciones sexuales con tu pareja?"

chigote avergonzada: "no, no las tengo."

Ginecóloga: "como quiera te daré una guía para que tu sepas como tener relaciones sin dañar al bebe, ¿fumas, tomas alcohol o te intoxicas de alguna forma?"

chigote: "no, nunca aria algo como eso."

Ginecóloga: "te lo explicare de una vez, bueno veras por lo que veo él bebe está muy bien y sin problema alguno, pero lo que me preocupa eres tu aunque física mente estas muy fuerte, pero tienes un defecto genérico que hace que muchas venas pasen por tu vientre lo que haría imposible a ser una cesaría, si hay la necesidad de hacerla y tus caderas son muy pequeñas para dar a luz naturalmente, tienes 17% de posibilidades de morir dando a luz y 15% de posibilidades de quedar en coma, no te confundas aun tienes 68% de las posibilidades de dar a luz sin problema, y en caso de caer en coma en la mayoría de los casos se recuperan en cuestión de días, meses o incluso años, así no esto no es una sentencia de muerte, sino una recomendación, aborta ahora y intenta en unos años cuando seas mayor, así el riesgo de muerte sera menor."

En ese momento chigote se sintió mucho temor, pero ella no quería decepcionar a mika que había mentido a raku y haciendo esos sacrificios por ella, pensó que era hora de arriesgarse por ella, ni tampoco quería abortar al bebe que aunque no conocía su padre, raku sufriría pensando que aborto a su bebe, después de todo está empezando a encariñarse con la idea de ser papa.

Chigote seriamente: "no, no quiero abortar."

Ginecóloga: "está bien es tu decisión, te pondré hojas con información de dieta, ejercicios y vitaminas, que te pueden ayudar a reducir las posibilidades de que muerte o de caer en coma."

Después de eso chigote salió del consultorio ocultando su temor y preocupación detrás de una falsa sonrisa, y diciéndole solo la buena noticia a mika del estado del bebe y que tenia 7 semanas de gestación, sin decirle de las posibilidades de muerte o de caer en coma, debido a que decirle eso solo la preocuparían sin rozan, después de eso las dos se separaron mika tenía que ir a la casa de sus padres por primera vez en años, ella se lo había prometido, chigote quería conocer más del error genético de su familia, tal vez si conocía mejor de su error genérico podría estar más tranquila, en ese momento se culpaba de nuca escuchar a su padre todas esas beses que hablo del error genérico familiar.

* * *

><p>Después de que mika y chigote se separaron solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que chigote llegara a su casa como tenía que desahogar todo su temor con alguien, y como no quería decírselo a raku o mika para no preocupar-los innecesariamente, decidió que sin importar las consecuencias se lo diría a su padre, le diría todo con excepción de que no conocía quien era el padre, aunque ella sabía que con el único hombre que había estado muy de cerca era raku y que hacia conjeturas de que había la posibilidad de que haiga pasado algo similar a lo de que le paso a mika, después de todo ella recordó que en un periódico que leyó después del día en que fueron al cine, publicaron que en el mismo cine habían puesto somnífero el día anterior y aunque no estaba segura al 100% ella sabía que debía de ser el bebe de raku. En ese mismo momento abrió la puerta de la oficina para ver a su padre viento unos documentos con Claude, ella le pidió rápidamente permiso de hablar con él en privado, en ese momento Claude se levanto y se fue, al parecer chigote llego justo a tiempo se había acabado una reunión.<p>

Padre de chigote: "bueno hija en que puedo ayudarte ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Chigote en pánico y sin pensar: "estoy embarazada"

Padre de chigote en shock: "¿Qué?"

Chigote temerosa: "antes que digas algo déjame decirte todo, el padre es raku, ya fui a la ginecóloga, tengo ocho semanas y no quiero abortar, además…."

Padre de chigote: "no esté nerviosa, no estoy enojado con tigo"

Chigote atónita: "¿por qué no?"

Padre de chigote: "porqué conozco bien el error genético de nuestra familia, y sé que debes estar asustada, para tomar el valor suficiente para decírmelo de esta forma tan directa, además de que enojarse contigo no resolvería nada y solo podía hacerle mal al bebe, ahora dime cuales son las posibilidades de muerte."

Chigote triste: "son de 17% de morir y 15% e de caer en coma, lo siento tanto papa, nunca quise estar en esta situación."

Padre de chigote: "no te disculpes, fueron mis malos genes los que están amenazando tu vida, y raku es un buen chico se hará responsable."

Chigote: "sobre eso mika también está embarazada de él"

Padre de chigote asombrado: "las dos."

Chigote: "sí."

Padre de chigote: "entonces tendré que hablar con los padres de raku y mika para intentar resolver esta situación, tú no te preocupes déjame todo a mí."

Después de eso el padre de chigote, le acompaño al comedor para que comieran como todos los días y después hizo una llamada.

* * *

><p>Por mientras que en una calle estaba mika enfrente de la panadería de sus padres dudando si debería entrar, le asombro curioso era que al igual que la casa de onodera todo lo del negocio estaba en la planta baja y la casa estaba arriba, en ese momento alguien se sujetó la mano aras andola rápidamente adentro de la tienda, rápidamente vio que era su madre era la que estaba sugestionando su mano, con una cara emocionada, rápidamente subió las escaleras a la segunda planta dejando a su hermano y padre atendiendo a los clientes los cuales solo la saludaron de lo ocupados que estaban, después de unos momento entraron rápidamente a una habitación que parecía de una niña pequeña, todo estaba de color de rosa, con juguetes viejos, dibujos en las paredes y con muchos muñecos.<p>

Hinata: "¿Qué te parece tu antiguo cuarto, todo está como estaba cuando te perdiste?"

Mika: "esta hermoso, todo se ve increíble."

Rápidamente mika empezó a inspeccionar todo lo que había en la habitación con mucho detalle, los antiguos juguetes, la ropa pequeña, los dibujos mal hechos las antiguas películas de niños y cada uno de los peluches, hasta que hallo un oso de peluche blanco arriba de la cama, destacaba porque a diferencia de los demás peluches ese oso se le hacía tan familiar.

Hinata: "ese es tu oso de peluche de cuando eras pequeña, nunca te separabas de él por nada en el mundo."

Mika: "ya decía que me parecía familiar."

Mika en voz baja para que hinata no la oyera: "me pregunto si alguno de mis bebes le gustaría alguna de estos peluches."

En ese momento hinata puso una expresión de felicidad, al parecer aunque mika bajo lo más que pudo su voz, ella lo había oído todo, y corriendo a donde estaba de espalda mika, abrasándola por atrás al mismo tiempo que estaba tocándole el vientre a mika.

Hinata gritando: "dijiste bebes, cierto, estas embarazada, voy a hacer abuela."

Mika asustada: "mama Cálmate, no es para tanto."

Hinata alegre: "no lo estas negando, así que es verdad, voy a ser abuela."

Rápidamente entro saito corriendo, había dejado a yuki atendiendo la panadería solo, al entrar vio a hinata abrazando a mika y casi brincando la alegría.

Saito asustado: "¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué gritan?"

Hinata emocionada: "vamos a ser abuelos"

En ese mismo momento saito cayó en shock y cayó al piso al saber la noticia tan repentina mente.

Hinata: "ignora a tu padre, y solo dime todo"

Mika avergonzada: "bueno tengo 2 meses de embarazo, son gemelos..."

Hinata alegre de la sorpresa: "gemelos, mi pequeña mika tendrá gemelo."

Mika: "bueno como iba diciendo son gemelos, según la ginecóloga están saludables ambos y no tendré problemas dando a luz, además el padre es raku."

Hinata sorprendida: "el padre es el hijo de akane, después de todo no fue necesitaron el matrimonio agregado, ustedes se juntaron solos."

Mika: "pero hay un pequeño problema, mi amiga chigote también está embarazada de raku."

Hinata: "eso no importa te aseguro que solo será cuestión que hable con ella y tú serás la esposa de raku."

En ese mismo momento antes de que pudiera decir algo mika, hinata agarro el teléfono haciendo una llamada, despertó a su esposo, cerraron el negocio y subió a todos al carro partiendo rápidamente, para asistir a una reunión que organizada con la señora ichijo en ese momento.

En ese momento la señora ichijo estaba en la limusina con su esposo e hijo, rápidamente recibió las llamadas del padre de chigote y de hinata, para ella no era nuevo el embarazo de mika, pero fue sorpresivo el embarazo de chigote, Paula no le había dicho nada sobre eso.

Akane: "raku."

Raku: "si, mama"

Akane muy calmada: "tú y tu padre tienen que prepárate para cuando lleguemos a la casa, solo será la cuestión de unos minutos antes que los padres de mika y el padre de tu novia chigote lleguen a la casa."

El señor ichijo: "van a ir, pero ¿para qué?"

Akane: "vamos a discutir sobre los embarazos de chigote y mika, el cuidado de los bebes de raku, y sobre quien de ellas será la esposa de raku."

Señor ichijo y raku sorprendidos: "¿¡QUE!?"

En ese momento la limusina de raku llagaba a su casa y el noto rápidamente que marika, kosaki, yui, haru, fluu, shoo, paula, y ruri, estaban enfrente de la puerta principal, en ese momento, raku recordó que había organizado una reunión de estudio con sus amigos para usarla de excusa para que chigote y mika fueran a su casa, sin levantar sospecha y para que ellos pudieran hablar sobre el estado de salud de los bebes después de la reunión de estudio.


	8. final

Tsugumi parte 8 final

Habían pasado 7 meses desde la reunión en la casa de raku, en donde todos se esteraron de la verdad; de los embarazos de chigote y mika, de las posibilidades de muerte de chigote y de los gemelos de mika, esa reunión ese día no pudo tomar un peor rumbo.

Cuando mika llego en el caro de su madre, encontró a todos sus amigos en la puerta principal de la casa de raku para la reunión de estudios programada por ellos en la mañana de ese mismo día, todos estaban preocupados de la forma preocupada en la que actuaba raku y su padre, después llegaron en dos carros diferentes el señor tachibara y Claude con la señora onodera, todos se sorprendieron al saber que estos dos últimos estaban saliendo desde la entrevista vocacional, cuando llego chigote la señora ichijo los llevó a todos al comedor en donde marika la enfrento rápidamente por querer romper su matrimonio d arreglado (ese fue el inicio de la guerra contra el crimen iniciada por la policía el día después), después de que la señora ichijo le dijo a todos sobre el embarazo de mika y chigote todos quedaron sorprendido, mika y chigote no pudieron decir nada en ese momento, lo que paso a continuación fue inevitable, marika solo salió diciendo que si raku no era de ella, no sería de nadie. Después de que marika salió del lugar, Claude aprovecho la oportunidad de que todos estaban distraídos, y disparo a la cabeza de raku, todos los presentes solo quedaron sorprendidos, al ver la bala salir de la pistola de nueve milímetros de Claude, la cual fue desviada por IE con su espada, pero eso solo empeoro todo la bala se partió a la mitad, una mitad le dio en la cabeza a Claude (en ese momento nadie a parte de la señora onodera sabía que Claude iba a ser padre, y lo que nadie sabía ni la señora onodera era que eran octillizos, lo que ella sabría hasta su visita al ginecólogo), y la otra mitad de la bala por desgracia dio en el abdomen a Ruri, la cual murió desangrada en el camino al hospital. Pero no hubo tiempo de llorar sus pérdidas, el día siguiente los policías catearon al negocio de los onoderas, el negocio de los padres de mika, la escuela, el apartamento de mika, la casa de raku, la mansión de chigote, acusaron a las empresas de las madres de raku y chigote de asociación con grupos criminales (lo que hizo a las empresas a caer en los mercados mundiales y a que vigilaran todas sus operaciones), y arrestaron a todos los integrantes de la colmena incluyendo al padre de chigote (en el juicio le daría unos 14 años de prisión, ya que solo pudieron comprobarle pocos crímenes).

Por suerte chigote, paula y mika pudieron escapar por que el día anterior raku tuvo un mal presentimiento de la salida marika y le pidió a su padre que lo dejara dormir a él y a las chicas en el nuevo cuartel de los yakuzas (el cual la policía desconocía), pero del cual debieron abandonar en unos días hacia un departamento que rentaron por un mes pero en el que estarían solo una semana, todo porque la policía empezó a arrestar a cualquier yakuza que encontraba (después interrogaban a todos para intentar encontrar a raku), como los yakuzas ya no podían ayudar, todos los que conocia estaban arrestados y si marika los encontraba no solo sus vidas sino las de sus bebes estarían en peligro, en ese senario raku podía hacer más que pedir ayuda a yui que había escapado también de los policías, la cual estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, pero IE lo impidió (en ese momento todos se enteraron que IE tenía más poder dentro de los chier siu que yui), hasta que raku y yui aceptaron la condiciones de IE después de una difícil discusión, las cuales era que raku produjera descendencia en ese instante con yui (y gracias a unas droga que hacia ovular varios óvulos a la vez que obligo IE tomara yui unos momentos antes del acto, lo que aria que ella sé quedará embarazada de quintillizos, los cuales serían 3 mujeres y 2 hombres), ese fue el peor momento de la vida de mika (la cual había decidido que después de ese problema pasara si tuviera la oportunidad se vengaría de todo lo que IE y yui le había hecho, vengar la muerte de Claude y lo que estaban obligando hacer a raku) y chigote, para salvar sus vidas y a sus bebes de la furia de marika tuvieron que ver a raku, el hombre que amaban teniendo relaciones con yui la cual estaba gritando como loca durante todo el acto sexual, debido a que el apartamento que rentaron era muy pequeño, que no había forma de no verlos o oírlos y a que al salir solo se arriesgarían a ser arrestadas sin necesidad alguna.

Pero todo lo que tuvieron que aguantar las dos valió la pena, después de que raku tuvo relaciones sexuales con yui, IE autorizo que le dieran pasaportes falsos, le pinto el pelo todos (a chigote de negro, mika de pelirroja, raku de rubio, y a paula también de negro.), y le dio ropa nueva, todo para hacerlos subir a un avión hacia los Ángeles, en donde IE le consiguió a raku un pequeño restaurante de sushi (para aprovechar las habilidades de cocina de raku), para que pudiera mantener se a él y a mika, chigote y palua, por el tiempo que sea necesario. Por mientras que yui volvía a china, para huir de la guerra contra el crimen de Japón.

Ellos se mantuvieron en los Ángeles en donde siguieron con sus vidas lo más naturalmente que podía, sin llamar mucho la atención, al parecer marika había contratado a muchos investigadores privados para ayearlos, los cuales unos pocos pudieron seguirlos a los Ángeles, pero a los que llagaban a los Ángeles paula siempre lograba enviarlos con pistas falsas a México y a los que no simplemente nunca se escuchaba de nuevo de él o de ella. Después de tres meses de vivir en los Ángeles recibieron noticias de yui sobre Japón, del que no habían tenido información desde que llegaron (solo las que veían en la televisión, por la que sea habían enterado del arresto del padre de raku), yui le dijo que marika había intentarlos ayearlos de todas las formas que podía, y que parecía una loca despechada que lo único que deseaba era vengarse de ellos por quitarle el amor de raku y de este por hacerle lo que ella llamaba imperdonable (lo que nadie sabía era que IE la mandaría a matar dentro de tres meses después que esta afecte las operaciones del chier siu, lo que aria solo peor la guerra contra el crimen), Los padre de mika aunque tuvieron molestias por los cateos de la policía (en los cuales no ayearon nada) no estaban afectados por la situación, a diferencia de la familia onodera que kosaki había decidido no ir a la universidad y seguir con el negocio familiar igual que haru (la que finalizaría con una relación lesbiana con fluu), al parecer las dos se habían deprimido por la muerte de Ruri (igual de shuu), aparte de que era incosteable la universidad ahora que su madre estaba esperando a octillizos del difunto Claude, las investigaciones a la madre de raku salieron muy bien (debido a que ella había sido muy cuidadosa de no ser relacionada con los yakuzas u otro grupo criminal), a diferencia de la madre de chigote que fue condenada a 10 años por diversos delitos como fraude, lavado de dinero, etc. Además yui le dijo que había dado la sorpresa a todos que estaba embarazada de los quintillizos de raku(antes de colgar mika le dijo a yui que nunca los perdonaría por todo lo que hicieron y que era mejor que no la volviera a ver, lo que yui entendió perfectamente) .

* * *

><p>Todo esto había sucedido en siete meses pero todo pareció que solo había pasado ayer, en ese momento mika estaba en una cama de hospital con una bata de paciente, había dado a luz dos días antes, al mismo tiempo que con chigote, ella tenía en sus manos a sus gemelos los cuales estaban dormidos, eran una niña y un niño de pelo negro azulado como su madre y los ojos de su padre, ellos dos estaban sujetados por su mano izquierda, en ese momento mientras que ella estaba embobada mirando a sus gemelos durmiendo, cuando sintió una sensación extraña en su seno derecho, era una niña de recién nacida de cabellos rubios y ojos de raku (lo cual era la prueba de que esa niña era hija de raku) ,que tenía en su mano izquierda un pañuelo rojo atado, en ese momento mika saco su seno para que la bebe pudiera comer, rápidamente la bebe empezó a succionar la leche de los senos de mika (los cuales habían aumentado de talla cuando empezaron a lactar), rápidamente mika cedió cuenta que esa niña comía mucho como su madre y pensó que la dejaría sin leche para sus gemelos, al recordar esto mika empezó a llorar sin control, la madre de esa niña era su mejor amiga desde niña, la que le dio amor y la trato como si fuera su familia, con la cual creció junto a ella, la cual juro proteger toda su vida, con la cual compartió al amor de su vida, con la cual había pasado por tantos problemas los últimos siete meses. La cual había muerto dando a luz a esta niña, hace dos días, una niña que las enfermeras no le hubieran dado si raku no fuera su padre y le digiera que estaba bien, que se la dejaran al cuidado mika a la niña de chigote. Todo esto solo hacia entristecer a mika cada vez que lo pensaba, al punto de llorar.<p>

Por mientras que mika lloraba, raku y paula que había dormido ayer por hacer todos los papeleos (de los recién nacidos y del fallecimiento y la posterior incineración de chigote, al cual mika no pudo ir por su condición.), entraron solo para ver a mika llorando.

Raku: "por favor mika, se fuerte y no llores"

Mika llorando: "lo siento, pero no puedo ser fuerte en estas circunstancias"

Paula enojada: "tendrás que ser fuerte por tus gemelos y especialmente por esa niña de chigote, ahora tu y raku son todo lo que tiene."

Mika: "sí, creo que tienes mucha razón, no puedo permitirme ser débil, esa niña me necesitara, yo deberé ser una buena madre para ella, tal como hubiera sido chigote."

Raku: "por cierto, por la tristeza de la muerte de chigote no le hemos puesto nombre a los niños."

Mika: "yo, ya había decidido que le pondría al niño ichijo seichiro y ichijo mikan."

Paula alegre: "ya veo le distes a tu hijo tu antiguo nombre y a tu hija un nombre similar al tuyo."

Mika: "si es una forma de honrar a Claude, al mantener el nombre seichiro vivo, y también pensé que mi madre le gustaría pasar un rato con mi hija para descargar todos sus sentimiento maternos reprimidos por mi perdida."

Raku: "pero que nombre le vamos a poner a la hija de chigote."

Paula: "si, me acuerdo bien ella quería llamarla ichijo Wendy."

Mika: "si yo también me acuerdo de eso pero me gustaría llamarla ichijo chigote, en memoria de su madre."

Raku feliz: "ichijo chigote creo que suena bien."

Paula: "porque no le ponemos ambos nombres después de todo estamos en América, es común los segundos nombres, a diferencia de Japón que solo se puede pone un solo nombre."

Mika: "entonces está decidido se llamara ichijo chigote Wendy,"

Raku: "bueno paula, es mejor que vayamos a registrarlos."

Paula: "no es muy rápido, podemos esperar unos momentos más, quiero ver por mas tiempo a los niños."

Raku alegre: "no, no podemos, debemos salir los dos, para ya sabes qué."

Paula: "¡a, sí!"

Mika curiosa: "¿de que están hablando los dos?"

Paula: "ya verás en un momento"

En ese momento raku y paula salieron rápidamente de la habitación, mika seguía preguntándose porque se veían sospechosos y lo que tramarán, lo que fue rápidamente contestado cuando la madre de raku, las hermanas onodera y sus padres, entraron corriendo por la puerta, de inmediato la hinata y saito tomaron a la niña pequeña parecida a mika (para ellos era como ver a mika de niña), la señora ichijo tomo a la hija de chigote y las hermanas onodera tomaron al niño de mika.

Mika sorprendida: "pero que están haciendo aquí"

Señora ichijo: "hace una semana la investigación nosotros hacian finalizo, así que pudimos venir y los llevaremos a Japón."

Mika sorprendida: "a Japón"

Hinata: "si, al parecer con la muerte de marika y la destitución de su padre por uso indebido de funciones y asociación con criminales. El peligro desapareció, y la policía no tienen nada contra ustedes así que es seguro volver a Japón."

Mika alegre: "en serio"

Akane: "más de rato hablaremos eso así, que dinos como se llaman estos angelitos."

Mika: "los gemelos se llaman ichijo seichiro y ichijo mikan."

Hinata gritando: "le pusiste mikan"

Mika: "si pensé que te gustaría ayudarme a cuidarla, así que le puse un nombre que te gustaría."

Hinata alegre: "con mucho gusto yo cuidare no solo a esta niña, sino a los tres."

Akane: "y esta niña."

Mika triste: "ella es ichijo chigote Wendy, o solo díganle Wendy y ella es"

Akane: "no es necesario de que lo digas sabemos lo que paso con chigote, yo me encargare de cuidar las cenizas para ponerlas en una tumba decente, para que sus padres puedan ir cuando salgan de prisión, así que no te preocupes por eso, y tambien hable con los padres de chigote sobre eso y ellos firmaron los documentos para darte la custodia, con la condición de que la cuides bien y cuando salgan les dejes ver a la niña cuando salgan."

Mika: "no eran necesaria esas condiciones, como quiera yo lo pensaba hacer, por cierto como están ustedes kosaki."

Kosaki: "mi mama está bien, solo muy hinchada por los bebes, al principio de todo este asunto tuvimos problemas económicos, así que pensamos no ir a la universidad, pero con una beca de la compañía de la señora ichijo vamos a ir, yo estudiare negocios."

Akane: "no es nada, también lo are con raku y con tigo mika, después de todo algo me dice que hinata no se cansara de cuidar a los niños sino hasta dentro de algunos años, pero empecemos a hablar de lo importante."

Haru alegre: "cierto lo importante"

Mika dudosa: "¿qué es lo importante?"

Hinata alegre: "tu boda con raku"

Mika: "¿Qué?"

Akane: "no es obvio después de la muerte de chigote, tú te convertiste la única que puedes convertirse en la esposa de raku."

Mika: "no, también esta yui que espera quintillizos de raku."

Akane: "primero ya hable con IE y no se interpondrán con la boda, y no se acercaran a nosotros otra vez si raku sigue ayudando a yui a restaurar su clan, si la sabes a los que me refiero (sexo), segundo yo nunca dejaría otra vez que tu o raku se juntarán otra vez con algún grupo criminal de esa forma otra vez, si muy apenas permitiré a los padre de chigote y solo porque son los abuelos de esta niña."

Mika: "esa maldita IE."

Kosaki: "de nada sirve enojarse, y menos vengarte, solo deja pasar todo."

Mika: "pero ella es la culpable de la muerte de Claude y obligo a raku tener relacione con yui"

Kosaki: "lo sé, lo único que podemos ser, es rebajarnos a su nivel, además no puedes entrar a una pelea con ello, eso solo pondría en riesgo a los bebes."

Mika: "tienes razón, es mejor que la olvide, así que continúame contando más cosas para olvidar me e ellas."

Kosaki: "bueno mi madre no deja de llorarle a Claude, haru está saliendo con alguien pero no me quiere decir, shuu empezó a salir con alguien de su clase en la universidad, pero sigue visitando la tumba de Ruri todos los domingos, y yo…"

Mika dudosa: "tú, ¿Qué?"

Akane: "ella será mi sucesora al frente de la compañía, así que hay algo muy delicado que quiero hablar con raku y con tigo."

Mika: "acepto."

Akanes: "¿pero no te he dicho nada?"

Mika: "pero yo sé que para que kosaki sea su sucesora necesita ser la esposa de raku, pero como me dijeron de mi boda con raku, eso quiere decir que mínimo necesita tener a un hijo de raku, así que acepto, acepto que kosaki tengo al bebe de raku en su vientre, y antes que pregunten porque selo diré, con lo que obligo IE hacer a yui con raku, y por convivir con chigote, no me importa que raku tenga más hijos o hijas con otras mujeres, siempre que yo no me dé cuenta cuando lo hacen y cuando yo tenga a raku para mí sola."

Kosaki abrazando a mika: "gracias mika, temía que me gritaras o que dejaras de ser mi amiga, y no te preocupes nunca te quitare a raku."

Mika: "no eso, no pasara tu me lo pediste a diferencia de yui que obligo a raku, pero te tengo que advertir si no cuidas bien al hermano o hermana de mis hijos, te lo quitare."

Kosaki: "está bien"

* * *

><p>Después de esa platica todos volvieron a Japón en donde por la petición de mika, raku y kosaki tuvieron relaciones sexuales por mientras que mika estaba dormida para que esta no se diera cuenta (por una mala broma del destino kosaki también quedó embarazada de octillizos como su madre, al parecer es algo genético), por mientras que preparaban la boda (la prepararon por tres meses) raku empezó a trabajar en la panadería de los padres de mika en la mañana (en donde se había decidido vivir con mika para cuidar a sus hijas) y en la tarde ayudaba en la tienda de dulces japoneses de kosaki (que aunque no lo sabía, raku la funcionaria con la panadería y empezaría una franquicia en el futuro). Una semana antes de que se supusiera que la señora onodera se aliviara, ella tuvo que ser hospitalizada para sorpresa de todos. Pero aunque eso fue sorpresivo lo más sorpresivo de ese día fue kosaki que les dijo a todos que ella también estaba embarazada de octillizos (kosaki había hablado con raku sobre lo que había hablado con mika en el hospital, así que ambos sabían que aunque ella trajera los hijos de raku en su vientre, eso nunca representaría nada solo un requisito para que kosaki tomara control de la compañía de la madre de raku, y ellos nunca serian nada más que buenos amigos, que era un trato similar al que tenía con yui.)<p>

Después de unos días la boda de raku y mika, fue hermosa, todo su salón de preparatoria había sido invitados (la mujeres estaban muy emocionadas y los hombre estaban felices de que ellos estaban en la universidad y raku no, pero ninguno de sus compañeros podía acostumbrarse aún al nombre nuevo de tsugumi "ichijo mika"), los yakuza (los cuales no fueron arrestados en la guerra contra en crimen.), yui por medio de unas cámaras que IE puso sin que nadie se diera cuanta de ellas, los padre de kosaki, raku y mika (hinata no dejaba de llorar, la señora onodera que junto a haru, fluu y kosaki estaban muy ocupados con los octillizos, haru estaba alegre de era lesbiana, ya que pensaba que si quedaba embarazada seria de octillizos igual a su madre y hermana), para el evento rentaron la iglesia, también un salón de eventos para celebrar su boda, y después de eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo ellos salieran a Hawái a una cuarto rentado por la madre de raku (en donde mika se embarazaría de otro niño que le pondría ichijo akira)

Un día antes de la boda paula llego con las cuatro llaves de las chicas de la promesa, mika y raku nunca le preguntaron como la consiguió, después de tantos años abrieron el collar de raku, solo para ver que la promesa de todos esos años, era la última hoja del cuento que hallaron en la habitación de kosaki, en donde decían que ellos volverían a estar juntos para volver a jugar de nuevo, los presente solo rieron al ver como había sucedido todo, y todos los problemas que había causado una promesa tan infantil como esa.

Después de unos días el momento de la verdad raku apareció en el altar muy nervioso (él no podía creer que el día de su boda había llegado), Mika venia apareciendo a fuera, se veía hermosa, en un vestido blanco occidental, el cual le ayudaba a mostrar su increíble figura, la cual no mostraba ninguna señal de los gemelos que había tenido hace tres meses, mika camino lentamente llevada por su padre saito hasta el altar (por mientras que su madre no podía parar de llorar de la emoción), en donde el sacerdote empezó con todo su discurso de que hoy se unían dos personas en santo matrimonio.

Sacerdote terminando su discurso: "tu kajiyama mika, ¿aceptas a ichijo saku como tu esposo?, en la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe"

Mika: "acepto"

Sacerdote: "tu ichijo raku, ¿aceptas a kajiyama mika como tu esposa?, en la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe"

Raku: "acepto"

Sacerdote: "los anillos"

En ese momento raku le puso un anillo de oro de 24 quilates a mika, con un diamante, después mika le puso otro anillo igual al de raku.

Sacerdote: "ahora pueden besarse."

En ese momento mika y raku muy nerviosamente empezó a acercar sus cabezas muy lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron el beso solo duro unos segundos, pero se sintió tan bien que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, en ese momento hinata empezó a tomar fotos como loca, las compañeras clase empezaron a gritar, por mientras que por vergüenza por los gritos de sus compañeras de prepa, mika lanzo el ramo antes de tiempo el cual cayo en las manos de fluu, la cual estaba cargando una de las hijas de la señora onodera y voltio a una haru que estaba avergonzada, en ese momento raku y mika empezaron a caminar hacia la limusina por mientras que se tomaban de la manos y pasaban por todos sus conocidos y familiares, rápidamente subieron a la limusina, la cual empezó a acelerar de inmediato.

Después de subir a la limusina mika empezó a besar a raku con tanta pasión que casi ahoga a raku, en ese momento ellos dos notaron que un niño y dos niñas los estaban mirando, en ese momento ellos sujetaron a los bebes, a los cuales llevarían con ellos a Hawái.

* * *

><p>15 años después<p>

Mika estaba preparando el desayuno para sus hijos, su esposo estaba haciendo que la franquicia estuviera despegando así que estaba tan ocupado que siempre salía temprano en la mañana, sus gemelos con el uniforme de la escuela, también su hijo akira y la hija de chigote con el mismo uniforme pero con un pañuelo rojo en su pelo (que se ponía siempre en el momento se estaban cambiando para ir la escuela), bajaron a comer pasaron por una foto en la pared en donde se veía a raku a la derecha con ropa de verano, con un bikini en el lado izquierdo estaba mika, en unas sillas para bebe, estaban a los lados los gemelos y en medio una niña rubia con un pañuelo igual a la de su madre, atrás de ellos se veía una piscina y un hotel.

En ese mismo muro había muchas fotos de raku y mika durante sus 15 años de casados, y de ellos con chigote, al parecer querían que ichijo Wendy supiera como era su madre (claro sus abuelos maternos siempre lo decían como era su madre).

Después de comer salieron a la calle donde están un grupo grande de niños, que en realidad era tres grupos distinto, uno formado por las hermanas de kosaki y haru (las cuales estaban enamoradas del los hijos de mika, igual que sus hermanas de raku), otro formado por los hijos de kosaki que eran 4 mujeres y 4 hombres (los cuales conocían la relación sanguínea entre ellos y sus demás hermanos y hermanas, y le molestaba que sus tías estuvieran enamoradas de sus medios hermanos), el otro grupo era los hijos e hijas de yui las cuales eran 4 hombre y 5 hombre (yui había tenido después otro encuentro con raku en donde salió embarazada de cuatrillizos por otra droga de IE, los cuales yui había transferido al misma escuela que sus hijos, lo que la molestaba mucho pero ella nunca sería capaz de herir a unos niños que eran también hijos de su marido, mejor se guardaba su coraje para cuando viera otra vez a yui o a IE para darles a las dos la paliza de se merecían, claro que todos los demás niños sabían que eran sus hermanos.).

Después de eso ella fue a visitar las tumbas en donde estaban las cenizas de chigote, Claude y Ruri (también pensó como siempre pensaba cuando iba a las tumbas pasar por la de marika, para perdonarla por todo lo que hizo, como su marido hizo hace diez años, pero nunca sintió que era momento), al llegar al lugar te Claude vio a la madre de kosaki que estaba limpiando su tumba, al parecer ella si amo a Claude de verdad, en la tumba de Ruri encontró a shuu, y en la tumba de chigote encontró a los padres de chigote. Después de platicar un rato con todos se fue por un camino que nunca había pasado antes, fue cuando paso por la tumba de marika que estaba toda sucia y abandonada, después de su muerte su padre se suicidó en prisión, así que nadie la había visitado desde raku, así que tomo las herramientas y los demás productos de limpieza, que no pudo usar con las demás tumbas debido a que los demás la habían limpiado antes de su llegada, y empezó a limpiar la tumba de marika, la que le tomo una hora limpiar totalmente y le puso unas flores que le habían sobrado, después de eso solo dijo unas palabras para después marcharse.

Mika calmada: "puedes tomas esto como mi perdón, así que vendré también a limpiar tu tumba debes en cuando, espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar ya me haigas perdonado y también a chigote."

Mente de yui: "me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida, si hubiera dicho algo en el día en que revelamos que chigote y yo, estábamos embarazadas, en lugar de quedarme callada, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, bueno nunca lo sabré."

Después de eso ella simplemente se fue a su casa a descansar antes de que sus hijos volvieran de la escuela y tuviera que hacer de comer. Pero paula apareció en el camino y le pidió de repente que le dejara tener un bebe de raku (al parecer paula nunca pensó en su vida romántica y nunca había tenido una relación seria con alguien y estaba solterona, sin hijos, así que quería un hijo y pensó que raku podía tener más hijos, después de todo ya había tenido 21 hijos, aunque 7 fueron una mala jugada del destino y 9 fueron porque lo habían obligado y 3 fueron por la causa de paula, así que de 21 hijos solo 2 fueron por voluntad de raku), después de escuchar esto mika intento pegarle a paula a la que siguió hasta alcanzarla y dale una golpiza ya que ella era la causante original de todo lo que había pasado estos 15 años.

fin


	9. final alterno: harem

Tsugumi parte 7 final alterno: harem

Dos días después, Tsugumi/mika se despertaba muy ajustó, sintiendo una felicidad inmensa por lo ocurrido los últimos tres días (la reunión con sus padres, la plática con todos acerca del embarazo de ella y chigote, y su boda). Ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda abrazando a raku que también estaban desnudo, en una habitación de un hotel en Hawái desde donde se oían las olas del mar y donde el sol entraba por la ventana, ella voltio a ver alrededor y vio a todas sus amigas con las que conviva a diario regadas y dormidas por la habitación, ellas estaban total mente desnudas y con semen entre sus piernas. había pasado tantas cosas en los últimos dos días que no podría creerlo, no podía creer que ese día fuera su primer día como la esposa de raku, no podría creer que el día de antier todos se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada de gemelos, ni podía creer el trato que hizo con todas las chicas cuando supieron la verdad, de la casi muerte de raku en manos de Claude, tampoco podía creer que el día de ayer hubiera tenido su boda con raku la cual parecía sacada de una película o que en su luna de miel en Hawái, aunque ella misma admitió en ese momento que su luna de miel fue muy rara, ya que ella, chigote, marika, haru, kosaki, yui, paula (obligada por las demás chicas) y raku, tuvieron una orgia en donde seguramente todas las chicas (sin contar a chigote y tsugumi/mika que ya lo estaban) debieron quedar embarazadas por raku, esto último le molestaba mucho, ya que ella quería egoístamente a raku para ella sola, no quería compartirlo con nadie, pero por el trato que había acordado con todas las demás chicas, no podía tener a raku para ella sola en privado, pero lo podía hacer en público, en público ella era la única mujer con la que raku podía estar. Ella pudo convertirse en la esposa de raku, pero para ello, tuvo que aceptar que las demás fueran las concubinas de este, y que tuvieran derecho a que raku les diera amor, atención y aprecio en privado, además de todos los derechos que eventualmente obtendrían cuando resulten embarazadas. En ese momento millones de espermatozoides aún se dirigían a los óvulos de marika, yui, paula, haru y kosaki, los cuales es ese momento ya estaban fertilizados, desde ayer por raku.

* * *

><p>Hace 48 horas.<p>

En ese momento Tsugumi/mika estaba en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad, su madre aunque estaba muy emocionada por la noticia, estaba conduciendo despacio y con mucha seguridad, no quería chocar con la valiosa carga que estaba en el asiento trasero, en ese momento Tsugumi/mika quería hablar con su familia para aclarar todo sobre el asunto, pero su padre estaba desmayado, su hermano pequeño estaba en shock y su madre no paraba de hablar del bebe ni por un segundo, pero antes de poder hablar o que se diera cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de raku, para sorpresa de ella todos sus amigos estaban ahí, aunque recordó lo de la reunión de estudios que ella, chigote y raku, habían programado con todos sus amigos en la escuela esta mañana, por ese motivo ella no quería bajarse solo en pensar que les tenía que explicar le todo a sus amigos era muy embarazoso para ella, pero antes de que se diera cuenta su madre abrió su puerta y la saco del carro, lo mismo que hizo después con su padre y hermano.

En el momento que ella se bajo pudo ver a raku que intentaba que todos volvieran a sus casas con mucha desesperación, que harían la sección de estudio, lo que estos no querían hacer ya que veían a raku muy preocupado y nervioso por algo, y ellos querían saber que era lo que preocupara a raku.

Haru preocupada: "tsugumi- sempai ¿tú sabes qué pasa con raku, sebe que algo le molesta pero no quiere decir y su padre también se ven algo nervioso?

Yui preocupada: "si lo sabes dilo por favor, raku está actuando raro, igual que se padre"

Tsugumi/mika con nerviosismo y temor: "yo hee. Heee. Heeee.. Yo."

Kosaki asombrada: "tú también estas igual, ¿pero qué está pasando con ustedes?"

Marika enojada: "está bien, quiero que alguien me diga que está pasando ahora mismo."

Akanes: "se lo diremos cuando lleguen los demás invitados, así que ya no pregunten."

Tsugumi/mika sorprendida: "los demás invitados, ¿Cómo que los demás invitados?"

En ese momento llegan dos autos, de uno de ellos llego el señor tachibana, y del otro salían la señora onodera y claude, la primera en acercarse a preguntar fue marika, seguida por las hermanas onoderas y Tsugumi/mika.

Marika sorprendida: "¿papa que está haciendo aquí?

Las hermanas onodera mas sorprendidas: "¿mama que haces aquí con Claude?

Tsugumi/mika sorprendida: "¿señor, que haces aquí?

Señor tachibana: "bueno la madre de raku me llamo, quiere hablar con migo acerca de anular tu matrimonio arreglado con raku"

Marika enojada: "¿Qué?, no, de ninguna forma permitiré que eso pase, sobré mi cadáver se anulara"

Claude: "el jefe me llamo y me dijo que venían hacia aquí, para hablar con los padres de raku sobre algo importante, así que pensé que era mejor venir a ver qué estaba pasando y si es necesario protegerlos de ichijo."

Señora onodera: "bueno, creo que se lo debí decírselo antes, yo he salido con Claude desde hace algunos meses, nos conocimos en la entrevista vocacional"

Kosaki, haru y Tsugumi/mika sorprendidos: "¿Qué?"

Kosaki se desmaño por un segundo para después despertar de inmediato. Ella no podía creer que su madre estaba saliendo con otro hombre, cuando solo había pasado un año desde que se divorció de su padre.

En ese mismo momento una limusina negra llego y de ella lago chigote la cual estaba sorprendida de ver a todos reunidos ahí, al parecer se había olvidado de la sección de estudio, por todo lo que le dijo la ginecóloga.

Chigote sorprendida: "¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?"

Yui: "esa es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos, ¿Por qué se están reuniendo todos aquí?, ¿Qué pasa?"

Akane: "bueno ya que estamos todos unidos pasemos a la casa para discutir el asunto."

En ese momento todos los presente guiados por la curiosidad entraron a la casa Ichijo, rápidamente todos llegaron al comedor que era uno de los pocos cuartos de la casa capas de aguardar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo, sin que estos estuvieran apretados.

Marika enojada: "¿señora Ichijo que es esa tontería de deshacer mi matrimonio arreglado con raku?"

Akane: "bueno es necesario"

Marika mas enojada por la respuesta tan absurda: "¿necesario para qué?"

Akane: "para poder hacer la boda de raku con chigote o mika, ellas tienen prioridad sobre ti, ya que ellas tienen a mis futuros nietos en sus vientres."

En ese mismo momento todo quedo en un silencio totalmente incomodo, que no duraría mucho tiempo, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo dicho por la señora ichijo, básicamente cava de decir que chigote y mika, estaban embarazadas de raku, la cara de todos eran distintas, el señor ichijo ya había procesado todo lo dicho por su esposa en la limusina y se encontraba riendo como loco, marika sentía que su mar de amor por raku, había sido evaporado en un segundo y que ella estaba es ese momento ardiendo en el infierno, kosaki se desmallo de inmediato por la impresión, igual que yui, Claude estaba con una cara de enojo que asustaba al verlo, shuu como pocas veces mostraba su cara seria de preocupación, ruri tenía una cara como maldiciendo toda la existencia da raku mil veces por segundo, haru, la señora ichijo, y fluu, tenían una mirada como viendo el vacío, paula estaba totalmente sorprendidas esperaba lo de Tsugumi/mika, pero lo de chigote fue una enorme que la dejo paralizada, hinata esta con una cara de felicidad que nadie le quitaba, saito aún estaba desmayado, y el señor tachibana estaba con una expresión como de aburrimiento. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Tsugumi/mika hablo, antes de que alguien intente matar a raku.

Tsugumi/mika temerosa: "no culpen a raku, no es su culpa, el día que todo paso fue en su cumpleaños, pero el, chigote, y yo fuimos drogados por paula, así que si alguien tiene la culpa es paula."

En ese momento kosaki y yui estaban despertándose pero al oír esto se desmañaron otra vez, ruri intento otra vez de despertar a kosaki, por mientras que fluu intento lo mismo con yui, en ese mismo, momento marika y Claude como bestias salvajes, intentaban hacer pagar a paula (la cual estaba asustada al verlos), pero era impedido por chigote y su padre que sujetaban a Claude, y haru y shuu que hacían lo mismo con marika, en ese momento por el enojo Claude pudo tomar su arma, zafándose de chigote, levanto su mano y disparo hacia donde estaba raku sentado, el estruendo del arma fue tan fuerte por el eco del comedor que despertó a kosaki y yui de inmediato.

Cuando la bala estaba a diez centímetros de la frente de raku, una espada bajo desde arriba desvió la bala, la espada desvió la bala hacia el piso, dando a solo dos centímetros de los pies de raku, la persona que la había salvado la vida no era otra que IE, la guardaespaldas de yui, la cual rápidamente desarmo a Claude, y lo lanzo a una silla en donde lo amaro rápidamente sin que este pudiera hacer nada, solo luchar inútil mente sin poder zafarse.

Raku sorprendido: "gracias IE, me salvaste la vida"

IE: "no fue por ti, recuerdas fuiste escogido como la persona para concebir los descendientes con yui, eso no cambia incluso cuando dos diferentes chicas quedaron embarazadas por ti, así que apúrate y embarazada también a yui."

Yui alarmada: "pero que dices IE."

IE: "solo intento proteger de la extinción a tu linaje, y si no me equivocó tú también estas enamorada de raku, cierto, así que no hay motivo por lo que ustedes dos no puedas hacerlo."

Raku: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Haru: "si de amor se tratara mi hermana también ama a raku, y raku también la ama la ama a ella."

Raku: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Fluu: "y que hay de ti haru, tú también amas a raku"

Raku: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Marika: "no importa, no me importa, si chigote, tsugumi o quien sea están embarazadas de raku- sama, no estoy dispuesta a perder su amor, incluso cuando eso signifique que tenga que embarazarme de raku también."

Raku: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

En ese momento, raku no podía creer no solo todos ya sabían que había embarazado a chigote y a mika, sino que su hermana mayor, su prometida, la mujer que amo por tanto tiempo, la cual pensó nunca podía perdonarlo por lo que hizo y la hermana menor de esta, se lo habían declarado en ese mismo momento, todos los presentes tampoco podrían creer lo que estaba pasando.

Akane: "bueno, nunca creí que hubieran tantas pretendientes."

Hinata: "pero solo una puede ser la esposa de raku, como la erigimos quien será."

IE: "si me permiten hablar, tengo algo que proponerle a todas las chica."

Akane: "está bien, habla."

IE: "esto no es un problema, sino una oportunidad, una oportunidad de hacer una alianza entre los yakuzas, la colmena, los policías y nuestra organización, una alianza permanente, si además de chigote. Marika y yui salieran embarazadas de raku también, los conflictos entre nuestras organizaciones acabarían ya que los descendientes serian hermanos y si ustedes lo permiten, se podían criar juntos esto disminuiría aún más los conflictos, pero esto hay una desventaja en este plan, es que si hay una discusión entre la chicas, sin importar lo insignificante que sea, podría desencadenar una guerra entre los grupos, pero ahí es donde podrían entran las demás chicas, ella pueden tener la función de amortizar cualquier conflicto entre ellas, y si quieren elegir una esposa que simplemente que hagan una votación entre ellas para decidirlo, y que las demás solo sean concubinas."

Paula dudosa: "ahora, no entiendo ¿qué de diferencia hay entre la esposa y una concubina?, por lo que me dices, me suena que es lo mismo."

IE: "no es lo mismo, nosotros vivimos en una sociedad monograma, lo que significa que solo debe haber un hombre para una mujer, al hacer una unión polígama en un país que lo prohíbe, se necesita una esposa para que sea el rosto público y legal, ya que aunque se haga una ceremonia en un lugar en donde la poligamia sea legal, este papel no tendría valides para numerosos trámites que son necesarios, así para resumir aunque todas serian técnicamente la esposas de raku, la esposa legal en Japón sería la única que podría sustentarse legalmente como tal, y claro sería la única en tener la ceremonia de bodas, por mientras que las demás aun que podrán usar el apellido ichijo, deberán de fingir en público que no son sus esposas."

Paula: "ya entiendo."

Saito incrédulo por lo que acaba de sugerir IE: "un momento eso fue muy bajo, no he entendido nada podías ser más específica."

IE: "bueno resumiré todo lo que dije en una serie de puntos lo más sencillos de entender, para ustedes sepan cómo será su relación si aceptan el trato:

· Uno, aunque todas sean las esposas, solo una podrá vivir con raku, será la que firme los papeles de Japón, eso sería con la finalidad de evitar que las esposas se harten de convivir con las otras y se peleen, solo vivirán con raku cuando estén embarazadas y necesiten cuidados constantes.

· Dos, todas las que acepten el acuerdo, tendrán que embarazarse lo antes posible, para que sus hijos puedan crecer juntos, y que desarrollen su relación como hermanos.

· Tres, cuando nazcan los niños, la que sea la esposa, tendrá que cuidar a sus hijos y a los hijos de las demás, para que estas puedan asumir sus responsabilidades en sus organizaciones.

· Cuatro, con el tiempo nuestras organizaciones se tendrán que funcionar lentamente.

· Cinco, para cualquier problema se resolverá con lo que decidan la mayoría de las esposas.

· seis, todas podan estudiar en la universidad lo que quieran, excepto la esposa que tendrá que estudiar enfermería para cuidar a los niños mejor, como ya se darán cuenta la esposa tendrá que dedicarse a ser ama de casa y a los niños, para que estos estén seguros."

Saito preocupado: "¿pero eso quiere decir que la esposa, tendría que abandonar sus sueños para cuidar a los niños?"

IE: "si, será un precio a pagar por ser la esposa, y recuerde que esos niños serian la única razón del porque se funcionarían nuestras organizaciones y los futuros líderes de estas, así que lo valen."

IE: "alguien tiene alguna duda."

Todos pensativos: "no"

Akane: "está bien como todo ya está aclarado para todos, hablo por raku cuando dijo que el acepte, pero tengo una condición para aceptarlo."

Raku: "¿Qué?"

IE: "¿cuál es la condición?"

Akane: "que paula también sea parte de las concubinas."

Paula sorprendida: "¿Qué porque yo?

Akane: "bueno déjame ver

Primero como castigo por hacerle eso a mika,

Segundo para que sepas lo que siente mika en esta situación,

Tercero para qué evites un conflicto entre ellas,

Y cuarto me encantaría una nieta con tu color de cabello.

Tsugumi/mika en venganza: "yo acepto, si paula acepta."

Mente de mika: "sin importar si quiero o no tendré que aceptar, después de todo ya estoy embarazada, y es imposible que paula acepté volverse una concubina de raku."

Puala, obligada por las circunstancia: "ok, aceptó, solo con la condición de que black tiger fuera la esposa."

Mente de paula: "sin importar como, are que black tiger obtenga el amor de raku, después que vea la boda de mika y raku me fugare, y de ninguna manera cargare en mi vientre una hija de raku, dios acabo de decir por su nombre en lugar de su apellidó a ichijo."

Tsugumi/mika sorprendida: "¿Qué?"

Chigote: "si yo también aceptó si mika, es la esposa, después de todo creo que sería la mejor de nosotras para ser la esposa de raku y para cuidar a los niños."

Por mientras que decía esto chigote estaba tocándose el vientre y pensando en lo fuerte que era mika, lo mucho que la había ayudado, y pensaba que se lo debía, después de todo ella pudo reaccionar en una situación de tensión, dándole el suficiente tiempo para refeccionar, dándole un motivo para no abortar al niño (que aún no estaba 100% segura si era de raku), y dándole con su acciones el valor para decidir tener al bebe sin importar las probabilidades de muerte o de coma."

Tsugumi/mika: "chigote"

IE hablando por yui: "como lo que a yui le interesa son simplemente los descendientes, yui acepta sus condiciones."

Yui sorprendida: "¿Qué?, no me hagas ver como una cualquiera"

Mente de IE por mientras que ignoraba a yui: "con la policía, los yakuzas, y la colmena, además de chair siu cuidando a todos los descendientes de yui, le aria más difícil para sus enemigos matarlos, y además que es probable que maten a un descendiente de alguna de las otras chicas por error, sin duda esto aumentaría las posibilidades de recuperación del clan de yui, claro en el futuro tendría que agregar todo para que ellos tomen el control de la función de la organizaciones."

Marika enojada: "no, no la acepto la condición, tendré los hijos de raku y estaré a su lado toda mi vida, lo aria de todos modos, pero nunca aceptare que kajiyama sea la esposa de raku, yo seré la esposa de raku."

La señora onodera al mismo tiempo que marika: "no lo creo nunca dejare a mía hijas sean solo concubinas de alguien, ellas merecen ser las únicas esposas de alguien que si las quiera."

IE susurrando a marika: "piensa que podrás salir con raku como si estuvieran casados, podía simplemente ignorar las reglas presentándote como su esposa, y tener sus hijos sin tener que cuidaos, considerara como una niñera de tiempo completo."

Marika: "está bien aceptare a kajiyama como esposa."

Todos sorprendidos: "¡como la convenció!"

Mente de IE: "es tan fácil convencer a estas chiquillas."

IE: "señora onodera llamarlas concubinas, solo sería una forma de diferenciarlos, ellas estarán casadas por la ley de Utah en donde la poligamia es legal, pero para evitar problemas legales una de ellas se tiene que casar en Japón, y a esa sería la esposa en cierto sentido."

Akane: "además, estoy interesada en su tienda de dulces japoneses, usted podía hacer a su tienda una franquicia nacional con ayuda de mi compañía."

Señora onodera: "será un placer para mis hijas casarse con su hijo."

Hermanas onodera: "¡mama!"

Señora onodera: "solo hago lo mejor para ustedes"

En la mente de las hermanas onodera: "¡nuestra medre nos acaba de vender!"

Akane: "entonces está decidido, mika será la esposa y las demás las concubinas"

En ese momento Claude logra sacarse la cinta que poso IE en su boca.

Calude: "¿cómo pueden todos hacerle eso a sus hijas?, piensen en su futuro, ¿Qué pasara si se casan con una escoria como raku?"

Señora onodera: "hablando de futuro, me acorde que tú y yo debemos de hablar de futuro, ya que mi periodo no avenido en dos meses, y como con el único hombre que estado eres tú."

Al oír esto las hermanas onodera y mika entraron en shock rápidamente al oír que la señora onodera estaba embarazada de Claude. En ese momento Claude intento salir huyendo con todo y la silla, era la primera vez que estaba aterrado de verdad aunque había criado a mika, el aún no estaba preparado para una hijo de su propia sangre, solo pensaba en correr, solo para ser detenido por la señora onodera.

Después de unos minutos IE trajo todos los documentos, raku y todas firmaron los papeles del matrimonio colectivo de Utah, y los papeles matrimonio de Japón que raku y mika firmaron, claro tuvieron que detener a marika, que intento firmar en lugar de mika.

Akane: "al fin todas pueden considerarse como ichijo y anqué suene raro debo de decir, todas ustedes son señoras ichijo."

Mente de Mika: "primero soy kajiyama mika, después tsugumi seichiro, volví a ser kajiyama mika y ahora me convertí en ichijo mika, me pregunto ¿Cuánta veces más podría cambiar de nombre en mi vida?"

Mente de Marika: "al fin sin importar la forma, al fin soy ichijo marika."

Mente de kosaki: "i… i... ichijo kosaki"

Mente de haru: "nunca me imaginé ser una ichijo, junto con mi hermana."

Mente de yui: "ichijo yui, no suena tan mal."

Mente de chigote: "ahora soy ichijo chigote, me pregunto, ¿qué nombre le deberé poner a mi bebe para que se escuche bien con el apellidó ichijo?, ya sé si es niñas será ichijo Wendy, y si es niño será ichijo John."

Mente de paula: "es mejor que black tiger agradezca lo que hice por ella, por ella y su felicidad, por eso termine como ichijo paula."

Mente de raku: "siete esposas, cuando lleguen los cambios de humor estaré muerto."

Kosaki: "ahora cuéntenos de los bebes chigote y mika"

Haru: "si díganos si están bien."

Marika: "no, crean que por retar embarazadas, tienen más derecho con raku que yo, pronto yo también estaré cargando al bebe de raku en mi vientre."

IE: "Todas lo harán, con el tiempo"

En ese momento todas las chicas sintieron vergüenza, al pensar explícitamente lo que tenían que hacer para lograr eso. En ese momento para alegar esos pensamientos de su mente y las mentes de las demás chicas, mika empezó a hablar.

Mika: "bueno, yo tengo 8 semanas y chigote tiene 7 semanas, lo único distinto es que yo estoy embarazada de gemelos."

Todas alegres: "gemelos."

Chigote triste: "hay algo que debo de confesarles, la ginecóloga me dijo que tenía posibilidades de morir dando a luz, pero aun así me negué a abortar"

Todos preocupados: "morir"

Padre de chigote: "no, se tienen que preocupar eso es muy común en mi familia, por nuestros genes defectuosos, pero le puedo asegurar eso no significa una sentencia de muerte."

Todos se quedaron sin palabras y con miradas tristes, mirando al vacío, con cara de preocupación.

Chigote: "no se preocupen, no moriré por algo como eso, hare todo lo que pueda para dar a luz, sin problema"

Hinata feliz: "bueno creo que por ahora sería mejor, si se preocuparan por organizar la boda, y si confiamos que chigote hará todo lo posible para bajar las posibilidades de muerte."

Mika nerviosa: "¿boda?"

Akane: "no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo he organizado todo de ante mano, y la boda va ser mañana."

Todos: "mañana"

Raku: "pero mañana es día de escuela."

Akane: "pueden faltar 1 día para la boda, mejor falten 3 días para incluir la luna de miel también."

Todos: "luna de miel."

Akane: "si les rente un cuarto en un hotel de cinco estrellas alado del mar, claro será algo pequeño para los 8."

Todos: "los ocho"

Akane: "claro, aunque sea mika la única esposa legal de raku y que sea la única que tendrá boda, y que solo rente un apartamento pensando en dos o tres personas máximo, para ser honesta nunca pensé que sería para ocho, pero aun así creo que todas tienen derecho a tener su luna de miel."

IE: "además que serviría de oportunidad perfecta para que empiecen a dejar descendencia."

Todas las chicas y raku avergonzadas: "descendencia"

* * *

><p>la boda de raku y mika, fue hermosa, todo su salón había sido invitados (la mujeres estaban muy emocionadas y los hombre odiaban a raku, pero estaban felices porque según ellos al fin tendrían una oportunidad con las chicas que rodeaban a raku, pero ninguno de sus compañeros podía acostumbrarse aún al nombre nuevo de tsugumi), los miembros de la colmena y los yakuza (los cuales fueron difíciles de convencer de no pelear, y de las mentiras de chigote de que ellos habían rompido, que les decía que raku y mika, se habían enamorado y que ella aprobaba ese amor.), las esposas de raku (que aunque todas hicieron el trato y entendían todo el asunto, todas especialmente marika, estaban celosas de mika), los padres de todas (hinata no dejaba de llorar, la madre de chigote había llegado a tiempo a la ceremonia, y la única causa por la que no mato a raku, fue que estaba muy ocupada tocando el vientre de chigote cada 5 minutos, por mientras que Claude no pudo hacer nada para arruinar la boda, ya que chigote se lo prohibió, aparte que él había ido al ginecólogo en la mañana con la señora onodera, y para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de las hermanas onodera que aún estaban en shock, ella tenía dos meses y que estaba embarazada de octillizos, la posibilidad era de 1 entre millones de quedar embarazada de 8 bebes al mismo tiempo), para el evento rentaron solo la iglesia, ya que por cuestiones de tiempo ellos tenían que salir a Hawái apenas saliendo de la boda.<p>

En el momento de la verdad raku apareció en el altar muy nervioso (él no podía creer que el día de su boda había llegado), Mika venia apareciendo a fuera, se veía hermosa, en un vestido blanco occidental, el cual le ayudaba a mostrar su increíble figura, la cual no mostraba ninguna señal de los gemelos que crecían dentro de ella, mika camino lentamente llevada por su padre saito hasta el altar (por mientras que su madre no podía parar de llorar de la emoción), cuando llego vio a chigote, haru, kosaki, marika celosa, yui y paula (con la que el día anterior tuvo una plática seria, en la cual la regaño y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho, ella sin querer había logrado su mayor sueño estar con raku como su esposo, pero conservando las misma relaciones con sus amigas y especialmente con chagote) vistiendo vestidos iguales colores de azul marino, el sacerdote empezó con todo su discurso de que hoy se unían dos personas en santo matrimonio.

Sacerdote terminando su discurso: "tu kajiyama mika, ¿aceptas a ichijo saku como tu esposo?, en la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe"

Mika: "acepto"

Sacerdote: "tu ichijo raku, ¿aceptas a kajiyama mika como tu esposa?, en la salud y la enfermedad, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe"

Raku: "acepto"

Sacerdote: "los anillos"

En ese momento raku le puso un anillo de oro de 24 quilates a mika, con un diamante, después mika le puso otro anillo igual al de raku, y aunque nadie podía darse cuenta en ese momento chigote, yui, marika, kosaki, haru, y paula portaban los mismos anillos en sus delicadas manos.

Sacerdote: "ahora pueden besarse."

En ese momento mika y raku muy nerviosamente empezó a acercar sus cabezas muy lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron el beso solo duro unos segundos, pero se sintió tan bien que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, en ese momento hinata empezó a tomar fotos como loca, las demás esposas se fueron sin que nadie las viera a la limusina en la cual se irían raku y mika (paula intento escaparse pero fue detenida por chigote que pensaba que podía pensar en escapar), las compañeras clase empezaron a gritar, por mientras que por vergüenza por los gritos de sus compañeras, mika lanzo el ramo antes de tiempo el cual cayo en las manos de la madre de kosaki, la cual toco su vientre y voltio a un Claude que estaba aterrado, en ese momento raku y mika empezaron a caminar hacia la limusina por mientras que se tomaban de la manos y pasaban por todos sus conocidos y familiares, rápidamente subieron a la limusina, la cual empezó a acelerar de inmediato.

En el momento que cerraron la puerta una persona salto a besar a raku. Era marika que ya no podía aguantar las ganas de besar a raku, después marika fue quitada por chigote que también beso a raku, luego fue yui la que beso a raku, seguida por kosaki, haru, y paula (que fue obligada por la demás chicas). Todas no pudieron aguantar las ganas de besar a raku, después de aguantar sus celos por todo el tiempo que duro la boda de mika. Después de todos los besos cada una fue a tomar un asiento en la limosina, muy satisfechas.

Chigote: "dios mío, fue más duro de lo que pensé fingir no ser la esposa de raku."

Marika: "si, lo único que pensaba en la boda era en detenerla."

Mika sarcástica: "por eso lo intentaste siete veces, antes de que empezara y 2 durante la ceremonia."

Yui: "no inicien una pelea, antes de nuestra luna de miel."

Kosaki avergonzada por lo que preguntaría: "¿Cómo se supones que todas aremos, ya saben eso con raku?

En ese momento todas se pusieron rojas de la cara, incluyendo a raku. Que no podía creer que la mujer que había amado tantos años hubiera tocado ese tema. O que tuviera que hacerlo con todas.

Marika emocionada: "propongo que lo decidamos por el día en que sea más probable quedar embarazadas, claro que chigote y mika, por estar embarazadas serian las ultimas, el mío es mañana así que creo que seré la primera."

En ese momento marika, voltio a ver a las demás chicas y todas estaban avergonzadas, por lo que dijo marika. Y marika perdió de inmediato lo segura de ser la siguiente en quedar embarazada de raku.

Marika asombrada: "no me digan, que mañana es el día más fértil de todas"

Yui amablemente: "cálmate marika, todas somos buenas amigas, y es normal que a las mujeres que conviven mucho tiempo se le sincronice el siclo menstrual."

En ese momento la ventanilla de la limusina bajo, del otro lado estaba IE manejando la limosina, lo que era sorprendente para todos, porque según ellos, IE era muy pequeña físicamente para manejar.

IE: "si todas están fértiles en este momento, no tienen que desperdiciar tiempo y tengan su descendencia de una vez, como quiera tendrán 45 minutos antes de llegar al aeropuerto."

En ese momento todas se avergonzaron más, todas menos marika, que a la vista de todos se desvistió, por mientras que se movía hacia raku, en un instante ella ya no tenía su ropa puesta, y estaba arriba de raku sacando su miembro que se había puesto duro por todos los besos de las chicas hace uno segundos, rápidamente marika bajo sus caderas perdiendo su virginidad en un momento al otro, en ese instante las demás chicas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, marika estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con raku, frente a sus ojos, en ese instante todas empezaron una a una a empezar a desvestirse intentando no quedarse atrás con respecto a las demás (incluyendo a chigote y mika), después de un minuto, raku eyaculo dentro de marika, después esta fue sustituida por kosaki, la cual en cuestión de 5 segundos hizo eyacular a raku, al parecer los dos aun aman al otro demasiado al punto que no pudieron seguir más tiempo, después siguieron yui, haru, chigote y mika, la última que faltaba de hacerlo con raku era paula, la que estaba negándose, a serlo, en un instante chigote y mika, la sujetaron por mientras que kosaki y yui sujetaban a raku, que se negaba a ser lo que para él era una violación, pero las demás chicas querían hacer pagar a paula, por todo lo que hizo, de la única forma en la que ella pasara lo mismo que ellas estaban pasando, en el momento marika y haru le quitaron la ropa a paula, luego la pusieron arriba y la bajaron con rapidez, lo que hizo a paula sangrar por la brusca penetración que hizo el pene de raku, el dolor rápidamente fue sustituido por el placer, lo que hizo a paula intentar conseguir más placer al mover sus caderas, raku a diferencia de las demás, se eyaculo dos veces dentro de paula.

Después de hacer todo eso, IE le señalo un cajón en la limusina en donde había ropa normal para todas ellas, las cuales tuvieron que ponerse frente a raku, lo que resulto más vergonzoso que tener relaciones sexuales con él, debido a que él podía ver mejor sus cuerpos desnudos. En ese instante la limusinas se paró enfrente del jet, y ellas tuvieron que apurarse a cambiarse para subir al jet.

En donde con las cuatro llaves de las chicas de la promesa, después de tantos años abrieron el collar de raku, solo para ver que la promesa de todos esos años, era la última hoja del cuento que hallaron en la habitación de kosaki, en donde decían que ellos volverían a estar juntos para volver a jugar de nuevo, los presente solo rieron al ver cómo había sucedido todo, y todos los problemas que había causado una promesa tan infantil como esa, Lo cual fue confirmado por yui.

* * *

><p>15 años después<p>

Después de todo el tiempo las demás chicas terminaron embarazadas, raku casi enloqueció, los síntomas del embarazo fueron muy distintas para todas, a mika casi no le paso nada, chigote y paula vomitaban cada cinco minutos, marika, yui y haru se la pasaban durmiendo todo el día, kosaki igual que su madre enloqueció por las hormonas (solo que su madre por tener a ocho bebes, y por lo tanto más hormonas, casi mataba a Claude en cada enojo que tenía), y por suerte no hubo ningún problema en el parto de ninguna de las chicas, después de eso las chicas y raku pasaban todo el tiempo cuidando a los niños en sus primeros meses, pero rápidamente llego el tiempo en que tuvieron que ingresar a la universidad, por una cosa del destino y gracias a que haru y yui, estudiaron en casa por mientras que estaban embarazadas, ellas pudieron entrar al mismo tiempo a la universidad que raku y las demás chicas (chigote, estudio negocios en junto a kosaki y haru, las cuales la estudiaron para ayudar que la tienda de su madre se volviera una cadena nacional, marika por sus bajas notas solo pudo convertirse en una chef de un restaurante cinco estrellas, paula simplemente siguió a mika a enfermería y raku estudio administración), por mientras que ellas iban a la universidad y ayudaban a sus padres, yui que ya tenía título universitario, siguió enseñando en la escuela, manejando a los cheir siu y debes en cuando ayudando a cuidar a los niños, igual que la madre de kosaki que mayor mente llevaba a los octillizos (que fueron todas niñas) a que se distrajeran jugando con los demás niños y así tener algo de tiempo para descansar, por mientras que dejaba a Claude, haru y kosaki encargarse de la naciente franquicia.

Para sorpresa de todos Ruri y shuu terminaron casándose, después tuvieron a una niña y un niño. Otra boda nada sorprendente y que tardo 5 años en hacerse fue la de la mama de kosaki con Claude (que al último tuvo que ser convencido por raku para que caminara por el altar), ya sabíamos que Claude era lento para entender las cosas pero tardar años para pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que embarazo y con la cual había vivido por los últimos 4 años es demasiado lento.

Por otro lado después de quedar embarazadas todas las chicas tuvieron en diferente ocasiones a otros hijos de raku.

Mika tuvo a los gemelos que tenían todos sus aspectos igual a ella (seichiro y mikan, ambos de 14 años) y a otra niña que también se parecía a ella (natsuki de 8 años), al parecer sus genes eran más fuertes que los de raku.

Chigote tuvo a una niña igual a ella (Wendy ahora con 14 años), a un niño igual a raku solo que rubio (ryu, ahora con 9 años) y una niña que se parecía a ella pero con el pelo de negro como su padre (mizuki, ahora de 6 años), los hijos de chigote comían tanto como ella.

Kosaki tuvo a una niña totalmente parecida a raku (akira, de 14 años), y otra de niña igual a ella solo con los ojos de raku (ai, de 12 años), a diferencia de su madre ellos eran muy directos con las cosas.

Haru tuvo a dos niños iguales a ella (sora de 14 años y a kai de 6 años), las cuales no se llevaban bien.

Paula tuvo dos niñas iguales a quería la madre de raku, con su color de cabello (sakura de 14 años y yumiko de 6 años), al pensar mika que serían igual a paula, esta las hizo crecer con mucho respeto hacia los demás.

Marika por sus problemas de salud solo tuvo solo un niño pelirrojo (raku, por su padre. 14 años), al cual comprometió con una de las hermanas menores de kosaki y haru (muchos de los hijos de raku que no tenía conexión sanguínea con ellas también fueron comprometidos con alguna de las octillizas, y las hijas de raku fueron comprometidas con los hijos de Ruri y fluu).

Yui por la presión de IE de asegurar la continuidad de su clan tuvo 3 niños parecidos a ella (tian, yuan y shen, de 12 años, 7 años y 5 años respectivamente) y 2 niñas parecidas a su padre (mei ling y mei de 14 años y 9 años respectivamente).

Como decía el trato mika y raku (que dirigía a los yakuzas) tuvieron que cuidar a todos los hijos de las demás concubinas, lo que al principio le pareció molesto a mika, pero después de algún tiempo ya no podía imaginar la vida sin los niños, ellos le habían dado algo que a ella siempre le falto al crecer, una familia con la cual convivir. Además que como la mayoría de tiempo las demás concubinas estaban ocupadas con otros asuntos, ella podía sentir la mayor parte de tiempo como si solo fuera ella la que estuviera casada con raku, y además la carga de cuidar a los niños se fue alivianando cuando los mayores empezaron a cuidar a sus hermanos menores.

Aunque este no era el final que mika había esperado o el que paula (líder de la colmena ahora) había planeado cuando empezó todo su plan, fue lo más cercano a este que se podía haber imaginado.

FIN


End file.
